Beyblade Cosmic Legends
by Wave Ripper
Summary: Takes place after Metal Storm Beyblade. Long summary short, a new adventure with new characters and new places. Bad summary but whatever. Read and Review please :D
1. A New Start

Chapter 1: A New Start

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can't afford to be late!" Scarlet said as she ran past a few people.

"Scarlet catch!" The market sales man shouted as he tossed Scarlet her Ex gear and a rice.

"Thanks Jim!" Scarlet shouted as she jumped on her Ex gear and ate the rice ball. Flying as fast as she could Scarlet drifted into an alley way and jumped off of her Ex gear.

"This is the place." Scarlet said as she knocked on an old door.

"Password." The guard said as he opened the door. Holding up a small piece of paper the guard let Scarlet pass. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Being personally invited here has its advantages." Scarlet thought to herself as she walked down some stairs.

"Our next battler is here!" The Underground announcer shouted as Scarlet took her place in front of the bey stadium. "This is her first battle in the underground arena so we should let her off easy by giving her an easy opponent."

"NO we shouldn't!" The crowd shouted as the announcer began to laugh.

"I think her first opponent should be Mad Monkey!" The Underground announcer shouted waiting for the crowds' response.

"That name is really stupid. Gravity Warrior, now that's a name." Scarlet thought to herself as she looked around.

"Mad Monkey get out here, your opponent is waiting!" The Underground announcer shouted as Scarlet's opponent walked up to the bey stadium.

"Hey hot stuff, when I win you're going on a date with me." Monkey said as he winked at her.

"I'm going to tear this guy up ninja style." Scarlet thought to herself.

"Let it rip!" Scarlet and Monkey shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Monkey Paw!" Monkey shouted as his bey began circling Scarlet's bey.

"Saber Slash." Scarlet said as her bey knocked Monkey's out of the bey stadium.

"Ahh my bey!" Monkey said as he ran off to retrieve his bey.

"That guy was supposed to be good?" Scarlet thought to herself as she caught her bey.

"Did you see that? She took him out with one move!" The Underground announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for Scarlet.

"Can we still have that date?" Monkey shouted as he picked up his bey.

"Sparisci!" Scarlet said speaking Italian.

After winning a few more battles Scarlet left the underground arena.

"Why can't anyone give me a challenge?" Scarlet asked herself as she walked around the market.

"Scarlet!" Jim shouted as he motioned for her to come into his shop.

"Thanks for the rice ball." Scarlet said as she entered the shop.

"It's the least I can do for my favorite customer." Jim said as he sat behind the counter. "How did you do in the underground battles? Did my training help?"

"They never stood a chance." Scarlet said as she opened the mini fridge that sat on top of the counter.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Jim said as he leaned back and put his feet on the counter.

"No one's good enough to take me on." Scarlet said as she grabbed a bottle of water.

"How many people did you beat at the Underground Arena?" Jim asked as a customer came into the shop.

"One bottle of water." The customer said as he looked around the shop.

"Here you go." Jim said as handed the customer a water bottle.

"I lost track after one hundred." Scarlet said as she got out her bey.

"Most people can't handle taking on the Saber Tooth." Jim said as he handed Scarlet her spare parts.

"I have to find someone that is strong enough to rival the attack power of Saber Tooth." Scarlet said as she unscrewed the face bolt on her bey.

"Finding a rival is like finding love, it always comes as a surprise." Jim said as he began having flash back of his childhood.

"That doesn't make any sense." Scarlet said as she cleaned

"You'll get it one day." Jim said as he fell asleep.

"You're hopeless." Scarlet said laughing a bit. "Italy needs some new bladers."

"Your love will come as a surprise." Jim said as he began to close up the shop.

"Wait what?" Scarlet said looking at Jim.

"I didn't say anything." Jim said as he put up a sign that said closed.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Scarlet asked noticing the sun was setting.

"You know where the rooms are." Jim said as he walked up the stairs that led to the bed rooms.

Before heading up stairs Scarlet watched the sunset and thought about what Jim said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Earlier that day)

"Italy, Monte Carlo, and Greece are the places we have tickets for." Akito said as Team Tri Wind planned out where the wanted to go after Italy.

"I say we head to Greece after we finish training in Italy." Misaki said looking at Akito and Zero for their answer.

"Italy, Greece, and then Monte Carlo. Any complaints?" Akito asked looking at Zero and Misaki.

"Let's find a place to train now." Misaki said as they walked out of the airport.

"I say we head this way." Misaki said as she walked in a random direction.

"Let's find a hotel first." Akito said as he began looking for a hotel with Misaki and Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm going to go find a place to train." Zero said as he walked out of the hotel room.

"I'm staying here with Misaki." Akito said as he began cleaning his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I heard this new girl was beating everyone in the Underground Arena."

"Underground Arena?" Zero thought to himself as he followed the two people that were talking about it.

"I'll take her down easy." One of the guys said as they turned into an ally way.

"There's our training spot." Zero thought to himself as he turned into an ally way.

"Password." The guard said as he looked at Zero.

"Let me through." Zero said about to push the guard out of his way.

"Password." The guard said as he shoved Zero against the wall.

Jumping into the air Zero kicked the guard in his chest and sent him flying into a trash can.

"That's my password." Zero said as he opened the door to the Underground Arena.

"Will the next two bladers step forward?" The Underground announcer shouted as one of the bladers walked up to the bey stadium. "Since the other blader is not here, someone can take her place!"

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" His opponent shouted as he launched his bye into the bey stadium.

"This new blader will be facing off against, Mad Monkey. Let's see if Mad Monkey can recover from his earlier loss." The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for the two bladers.

"Jet Stream." Zero said as Cemetery Gandora knocked Monkeys bey out of the bey stadium.

"Not again!" Monkey shouted as he ran off to retrieve his bey.

"WHOA! Another talented blader." The Underground announcer shouted as he watched Zero catch his bey.

"Send out three of your best bladers." Zero said as he got Cemetery Gandora ready for battle.

"You three, go battle this new challenger." The Underground announcer shouted as the three bladers launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Jet Stream." Zero said as Cemetery Gandora knocked all three beys out of the bey stadium.

"This guy's not playing around!" The Underground announcer shouted as Zero caught his bey.

"Maybe I was wrong about this place." Zero said as he got ready to battle another person.

"This guy might just be able to beat our champion!" The Underground announcer shouted as he watched Zero beat five more bladers.

"This is a waste of my time." Zero said as he caught his bey and walked out of the Underground Arena.

"And just like our last challenge he just walks off!" The Underground announcer shouted as two more bladers got ready to battle.

"Looks like there's a market." Zero said looking around for something to do.

"You can find almost anything at that market." The guard said keeping his distance from Zero. "It's the best market in town.

"Looks like I've found something to do." Zero said as he walked off towards the market. "I wonder if they have any bey parts."

"Bey parts! Get your bey parts over here!" A sales man shouted as he walked inside his shop.

"I guess that answers one question." Zero thought to himself as he walked inside the shop. Looking around Zero saw a girl and a man sitting behind the counter. The girl had long golden hair with a dark blue streak going down half of her hair. The man looked about twenty-five and appeared to be sleeping.

"One bottle of water." Zero said as the sales man gave him a water bottle. Looking around some more Zero saw bey parts that weren't usually seen Japan.

"Madoka doesn't even have some of these parts. I wonder if each country has different parts you can use." Zero thought to himself as he looked at the girl who was working on her bey. "That spin track looks a lot different from the ones I've seen." Walking out of the shop Zero began walking back to the hotel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Find any good training spots?" Akito asked noticing Zero had just walked into the room.

"Yeah there's an underground arena that has a lot of people to battle. I beat a lot of them without even trying." Zero said as he sat down and began examining his bey.

"You did just get a new bey that has some of Halberds abilities in it, so it's only natural that most of them aren't a challenge for you." Misaki said as she sat down on her bed.

"We can head there tomorrow." Akito said as he lay down on his bed.

"I'll show you guys where it's at but after that I'm going to find a different place to train." Zero said as he opened the door to his room. "I'm going to get some sleep now." Closing the door behind him Misaki turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The next day)

"Scarlet catch!" Jim shouted as he tossed her a rice ball.

"Thanks!" Scarlet shouted as she ran out of the shop. "This time I'm going to find someone good enough to battle me. Running into the alley way the guard let Scarlet go into the Underground Arena.

"It looks like our champion is back!" The Underground announcer shouted as Scarlet walked into the arena.

"I wouldn't say champion." Scarlet thought to herself as she sat down to watch some of the battles.

"It looks like our other champion is here! Yesterday he took down every one of our skilled bladers with just one move." The announcer shouted as three people walked into the Underground Arena.

"Other champion?" Scarlet thought to herself as she looked over to see the three teens.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Earlier that day)

"Just turn into this alley and tell the guard the password." Zero said as he walked up to the guard.

"What's the password?" Akito asked as he watched the guard slowly move away.

"Jump up and kick him in the chest if he doesn't let you through." Zero said as he walked into the Underground Arena.

"It looks like our other champion is here! Yesterday he took down every one of our skilled bladers with just one move." The Underground announcer shouted as Zero walked into the Underground Arena.

"Champion?" Akito and Misaki asked looking at Zero. "Can you not keep a low profile?"

"I needed to test Cemetery Gandora's abilities; I didn't know these people were going to be that weak." Zero said face palming.

"Training is all that matters so this arena will have to do." Akito said as he walked up to the bey stadium.

"Our other champion has brought two new bladers with him, will these two be just as strong as he is or will our bladers stand a chance against them!" The Underground announcer shouted as a blader walked up to the bey stadium to challenge Akito.

"Let it rip!" Akito and his opponent shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Stealth Attack!" Akito shouted as his bey disappeared and reappeared next to his opponents bey. "Ninja Strike!"

"And he beat his opponent with one move!" The Underground announcer shouted as he watched a bey go flying out of the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Those three are good." Scarlet said as she got up to go talk to them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This place won't give us the training we need." Misaki said as she walked out of the Underground Arena with Akito and Zero.

"I'll search for another place to train." Zero said as he walked off to find another place to train at.

"We'll go this way." Misaki said as she began walking with Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where did they go?" Scarlet asked herself as she ran out of the Underground Arena.

"They said something about going to find a different place to train." The guard said as he pointed in the directions they went in.

"Maybe I can catch them if I use my Ex gear." Scarlet said as she grabbed her Ex gear from where it lay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I decided to make a third story. How was the first chapter? The beginning of this story shall take place during Beyblade Metal Masters so Gingka and the others will not be mentioned or seen for a while. AFRO CIRCUS!

Review and stay awesome :D

Next Chapter: The Underground Arenas


	2. The Underground Arenas

Chapter 2: The Underground Arenas

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I lost them." Scarlet said as she continued to look for three bladers. "How do three people that strong just disappear?" Hearing an explosion in the distance Scarlet ran towards the smoke that was still visible.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with Misaki and Akito's.

"Ninja Strike!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja began to push Cemetery Gandora back.

Hiding behind a wall so she wouldn't get noticed Scarlet kept an eye on the three bladers.

"So these are the three people I saw. They're a lot stronger than they look." Scarlet thought to herself as she watched the battle.

"Gear Third." Zero said as Cemetery Gandora knocked Akito's bey into a wall.

"I'm out." Akito said as he went to retrieve his bey.

"Frosting Snow." Misaki said as her bey tried to whip up a snow storm.

"Jet Wind." Zero said as his bey knocked Misaki's into a wall.

"I lost." Misaki said as she went to retrieve her bey.

"Gear third?" Scarlet thought to herself.

"You've nearly mastered that gear." Akito said as he watched Zero catch his bey.

"What are gears?" Scarlet thought to herself as she listened to what Akito was saying.

"Thanks to my battle with Charlotte I now understand how to use this gear without any draw backs." Zero said as he looked at his bey.

"Just how strong can you get?" Misaki asked looking at Zero.

"I have no clue." Zero said laughing a bit.

"I'm heading back to the hotel; I need to repair my bey." Akito said as he walked away.

"So do I." Misaki said as she walked away with Akito.

"I wonder if there are any other places to train." Zero thought to himself as he began walking around.

"I can't let them get away this time." Scarlet thought to herself as she began following Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gandora really did a number on my bey." Akito said as he began examining his bey.

"We need to get stronger so this doesn't happen every time we battle Zero." Misaki said as she began examining her bey.

"We should find some tournaments around here and enter them." Akito said as he grabbed a spare performance tip.

"Why didn't you use your assault mode against him?" Misaki asked as she grabbed a spare fusion wheel.

"I don't want to relay on that all the time." Akito said as he noticed the spin track was cracked.

"Maybe you should try and make your bey have two mode changes then." Misaki said as she examined her bey's performance tip.

"A new mode change." Akito said as he began to think about adding a new mode change.

"I'm going to power my bey up from training." Misaki said as she finished putting her bey back together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I lost him." Scarlet said as she looked around for Zero. "Maybe I'll see them again." Noticing the sun was going down Scarlet began walking home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Misaki I think I know how we can become stronger." Akito said as he finished cleaning his bey.

"Fusion?" Misaki asked as she looked at Akito.

"When was the last time we fused?" Akito asked looking at Misaki.

"The last time we fused was when we battled Akashi in our home city." Misaki said remembering that battle.

"I think it's time for Snow Storm Ninja to make a comeback." Akito said as he set his bey down.

"I'm going to go walk around." Misaki said as she set her bey down and go up from where she was sitting.

"It's almost dark." Akito said as he looked out the window.

"The sun is setting. It's the best time for a walk." Misaki said as she walked out the door.

"She's right. Wait up!" Akito shouted as he ran out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ow sorry." Scarlet said as she bumped into someone.

"I should watch where I'm going" Zero said as he let Scarlet pass.

"Wait isn't he one of those three bladers that I saw?" Scarlet thought to herself as she looked at the person she just bumped into. "Aren't you the other champion from the Underground Arena?"

"That's the name they gave me." Zero said laughing a bit. "Although beating the people in there wasn't what I'd call a challenge."

"Sono stato incoronato il primo campione della giornata." Scarlet said in Italian.

"I don't speak Italian." Zero said not understanding a word Scarlet said.

"I said that I was crowned the first champion of the day." Scarlet said laughing a bit. "I saw you and your two friend's battle today; you're a lot stronger than I first thought."

"We came to Italy so we could find some strong bladers." Zero said as he leaned against a wall.

"You need to find a different Underground Arena." Scarlet said as she leaned against the wall next to Zero.

"There are different Underground Arena's." Zero said a little surprised.

"Sì, ci sono tonnellate." Scarlet said not realizing she was speaking Italian.

"Umm." Zero said looking at her with a confused look.

"Yes there are tons." Scarlet said laughing a bit. "You just need to know the locations."

"Do you know where to find them at?" Zero asked as he watched the sun go down.

"No, but I know someone who does." Scarlet said as she watched the sun go down. "Aren't those your friends?"

"Yeah." Zero said as he noticed them on what looked like a romantic walk. "Shall we work some magic?"

"There's a musician over there." Scarlet said as the two teens ran over to him. "Can you play those two a romantic song?" Giving the musician a little money he walked over to Akito and Misaki and began playing them a song.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few minutes earlier)

"Isn't Italy romantic?" Misaki asked as they watched the sun set while they walked.

"Yeah." Akito said as he looked at Misaki. Walking a bit further the two teens heard music coming towards them.

"Music, walking together? Why do I have a strange feeling?" Misaki asked herself as she looked at Akito.

"Care to dance?" Akito asked as he held out his hand. Taking his hand the two teens began to dance together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We should leave before they see us." Zero said as he began to walk away.

"Wait why? Don't you want to make sure nothing goes wrong?" Scarlet asked as she caught up with Zero.

"Akito has it under control." Zero said as he walked around a corner.

"I'll take you to my friend who knows where the other Underground Arenas are." Scarlet said as they entered the market.

"Does your friend work at one of these markets?" Zero asked as he looked around.

"He owns the bey parts store." Scarlet said as she walked inside the store. "Jim!"

"Scarlet! What can I do for you?" Jim asked as he walked down the stairs.

"I have someone who wants to battle in the Underground Arenas." Scarlet said as Zero walked into the store.

"Have you already battled in the one down by the alley way?" Jim asked as he got a map that showed the location of all the Underground Arenas.

"Yeah. I beat everyone that challenged me." Zero said as he leaned against the counter.

"There's another arena down by the docks. The bladers there are a lot stronger than the ones that go to the one in the alley.

"Why didn't you tell l me about this one?" Scarlet asked wondering why she hadn't known about the arena by the docks.

"I wasn't sure how strong you were." Jim said laughing a bit. "You and Saber Tooth were a lot stronger than I had thought."

"You trained me!" Scarlet said as she began laughing.

"Scarlet can show you where the arena is." Jim said as he sat down and put his feet up on the counter.

"I'm going to tear them up ninja style." Scarlet said ready to start battling.

"Calm down there little one." Jim said as he closed his eyes.

"You know how excited I get when I know there are strong people to battle." Scarlet said as she looked through some of the new parts.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I wonder what happened to Zero." Misaki said as she entered the hotel room with Akito.

"He probably found a place to train." Akito said as he lay down on his bed.

"An Underground Arena by the docks." Zero said as he walked into the hotel room.

"Like I said, finding a place to train." Akito said as he looked at Akito.

"We'll have someone show us where it's at tomorrow." Zero said as he opened to door to his room.

"You got us a guide?" Misaki and Akito asked a little surprised.

"No but she knows her way around Italy." Zero said as he walked into his room and closed the door.

"I hope this place will be better than the last arena we went to." Misaki said as she lay down on her bed.

"I guess we'll find out." Akito said as Misaki turned off the lights.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Love comes as a surprise." Jim said laughing a bit.

"Shut up! You got the wrong idea!" Scarlet said as she elbowed Jim in the side.

"OW! Ok ok." Jim said still laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The next day)

"Here's the map with the location of the other Underground Arena." Jim said as he handed Scarlet a map.

"Thanks." Scarlet said as she began walking towards the door.

"Scarlet catch!" Jim shouted as he tossed Scarlet a rice ball.

"Thanks!" Scarlet said as she began eating her rice ball.

"Scarlet." Zero said as he began walking over to her with Akito and Misaki.

"These must be your friends." Scarlet said as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Akito." Akito said as he looked at Scarlet.

"My name is Misaki." Misaki said as she gave a respectful bow.

"The docks are this way." Scarlet said as she began walking towards the docks. After walking for about ten minutes the four bladers reached the docks.

"Where is the arena?" Zero asked noticing there wasn't a place big enough for an arena.

"There." Scarlet said as he pointed to a small shop. "Some shops have underground rooms that are big enough for an underground arena."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Password." The shop owner asked as the four bladers walked into the shop.

"I don't need a password." Scarlet said as she held up a small piece of paper.

"Go ahead." The shop owner said as he pressed a button. After the button was pressed a hidden door was shown behind the shop keeper. "You can enter."

"Told you this place had an Underground Arena." Scarlet said as they walked through the door.

"It looks like we have four more bladers joining us today!" The Underground announcer shouted as they walked into the arena.

"I want to battle you first." Scarlet said as she grabbed Zero and began to drag him towards the bey stadium.

"Looks like our new comers will be battling each other first!" The Underground announcer shouted as he began playing music.

"Don't hold back." Scarlet said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"Same to you." Zero said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! LET IT RIP!" Zero and Scarlet shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Take him down Saber Tooth!" Scarlet shouted as Saber Tooth collided with Cemetery Gandora.

"You'll have to do better than that. Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Cemetery Gandora knocked Saber Tooth out of the bey stadium.

"He really is strong." Scarlet thought to herself as Saber Tooth landed back into the bey stadium.

"Jet Stream." Zero said as his bey collided with Saber Tooth.

"Saber Tooth Slash." Scarlet said as her bey knocked Gandora out of the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"M-man w-why does it have to be so cold?" Arrow thought to himself as he continued walking up the mountain he was on. "That's the last time I take directions from a blind guy." As he continued to walk up the mountain Arrow heard an explosion. "Sounds like that's the guy I'm looking for." Arrow thought to himself as he reached a small portion of land that could be used to train on.

"Let it rip!"

"Is your name Frost?" Arrow asked as he noticed the bladers arm was covered in ice.

"Who wants to know?" Frost asked as he caught his bey.

"T-the p-person that's about to beat you." Arrow said as he shivered a little.

"Charlotte send you?" Frost asked as he got his bey ready for battle.

"I w-wouldn't be h-here if she hadn't." Arrow said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Let it rip!" Frost and Arrow shouted as they launched their beys at each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That was a great battle." Zero said as Scarlet sat down next to him.

"È stato fortunato." Scarlet said as she drank some soda. "You got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with." Misaki and Akito said as they began laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

There's chapter two! Thumbs up for OC X OC (Akito X Misaki) I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Next Chapter: Jim's Training, Market Party!


	3. Jim's Training, Market Party!

Chapter 3: Jim's training, Market Party!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Assault Mode Activate!" Akito shouted as his bey began to spin faster and faster.

"He's not playing around!" The Underground announcer shouted as Strike Ninja/Assault Mode knocked the opponent's bey out of the bey stadium.

"Score one for Team Tri Wind." Akito thought to himself as he caught his bey.

"I'm going next." Misaki said quickly sipped some more tea.

"No mercy!" Akito said as he sat down.

"Since when do I give mercy?" Misaki asked as she got her bey ready for battle.

"Her opponent will be Hawk!" The Underground announcer shouted as her opponent walked towards the bey stadium.

"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" Misaki and Hawk shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Hawk Claws!" Hawk shouted as his bey sent Misaki's flying into the air.

"What a powerful move! Misaki couldn't even counter it!" The Underground Announcer shouted as Misaki prepared for her special move.

"Ice Storm!" Misaki shouted as her bey fired ice shards at Night Hawk.

"Dodge them." Hawk said as his bey tried dodging the ice shards that were knocking it around.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey dove down and knocked Hawks bey out of the bey stadium.

"And Misaki is our winner!" The Underground announcer shouted as Misaki caught her bey.

"That was too easy." Misaki said as she sat down next to Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Judging by your faces I'd say that you met some strong bladers." Jim said as the four bladers walked into the shop.

"I still need to train." Scarlet said thinking of a few losses she had.

"I've got the perfect training routine for you guys!" Jim said as he got up from his chair.

"I've already completed all of your training routines." Scarlet said with a confused look on her face.

"My last and final method of training is to PARTY!" Jim said as he pointed outside.

"The annual Market Festival." The Scarlet asked still having a confused look on her face.

"Your training begins with having fun at the festival." Jim said as he watched people finish putting up decorations.

"You heard him." Scarlet said as she pushed everyone out of the shop. "Let's go have fun!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Storm Barrage!" Arrow shouted as his bey collided with Frost's.

"Avalanche!" Frost shouted as his bey began creating an avalanche.

"Blow it away!" Arrow shouted as his bey blasted the snow away with a gust of wind.

"Frozen Shards!" Frost shouted as bey fired ice shards at Storm.

''Gear One!" Arrow shouted as his bey transformed and deflected all of the ice shards.

"Gear One!" Frost shouted as his bey transformed.

"Cyclone Spear!" Arrow shouted as Storm knocked Snow Giant into a pile of snow.

"Snow Giant follow me." Frost said as began to run away.

"Wait!" Arrow said as he followed Frost.

"I've always wanted to try battling on ice." Frost said as his bey landed on a patch of ice the size of a bey stadium.

"Go after him Storm!" Arrow shouted as Storm entered the patch of ice.

"You know what the best part about training up here is?" Frost asked as he looked at Arrow.

"What?" Arrow asked as he noticed Storm was losing traction.

"My bey has gotten used to moving on ice." Frost said as his bey collided with Arrows and sent it flying into some snow.

"Don't let him push you around. Storm Barrage!" Arrow shouted as his bey began to slide on the ice.

"Dodge it." Frost said as his bey moved slightly to the right to avoid Storms attack.

"Star Strike Blast!" Arrow showed as his bey collided with Snow Giant.

"My performance tip keeps my bey from moving on the ice." Frost said as his bey pushed Storm back with ease.

"Storm Monarch!" Arrow shouted as his bey collided with Frost's.

"Frost Bite." Frost said as his bey jumped into the air and smashed Storm into the ice.

"Ahh. You win." Arrow said as he walked over to his bey.

"Not bad." Frost said as he caught his bey. "I'm honored to have battled with you.

"Same here." Arrow said as he put his bey in his pocket.

"I only won because I have an advantage here." Frost said as he motioned Arrow to follow him. "Let me show you my camp site."

"T-t-thanks." Arrow said as he followed Frost.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This festival is nice." Misaki said as she danced with Akito.

"We picked a great time to come here." Akito said as he looked into Misaki's eyes.

"Two rivals that found love." Jim said as he laughed a bit.

"I helped them find it." Scarlet said as she leaned against the wall of Jim's shop.

"What happened to Zero?" Jim asked as he noticed Zero wasn't around.

"I think he's training." Scarlet said also noticing Zero wasn't around.

"He must take training seriously." Jim said as he began to laugh.

"So do you." Scarlet said face palming.

"Yeah but I included a routine that lets you have fun." Jim said as he watched a few fireworks go flying into the air.

"I'm going to find someone to dance with." Scarlet said as she left to go dance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We got a letter from Akito and Misaki!" Disk shouted as he entered his house.

"What's it say, what's it say!" Kuja asked as Disk walked into the workshop.

"It's says Akito and Misaki are in Italy right now." Disk said as he read the letter.

"Italy! That's so romantic." Kuja said as she took the letter from Disk.

"It also said we should go to Metal City and find someone named Madoka." Disk said as he watched the twins read the letter.

"We almost have enough money to buy three tickets for the next boat leaving for Metal City." Kujo said as he handed the letter back to Disk.

"We have enough money now." Disk said as he pulled some money out of the envelope that the letter came in.

"Come on!" Kuja said as she grabbed Disk and Kujo by the arm and began to drag them out of the house.

"Where are we going to in such a rush?" Kujo asked as he pulled his arm away from Kuja.

"We're going to buy our tickets now." Kuja said as Disk began walking with her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How can you train in this place?" Arrow asked as he sat down on the ground.

"I've gotten used to the cold." Frost said as he walked into the cave that Arrow was in.

"How long have you been up here?" Arrow asked as he looked around at thee small camp site that was set up.

"About a year." Frost said as he got out his bey.

"It's no wonder you're so used to the cold." Arrow said not believing someone could stand the cold that long.

"It would be hard to train up here if I wasn't used to it. I've got several training spots I go to." Frost said as he began thinking of the spots he trained at,

"Where do you usually train at?" Arrow asked as he shivered a little.

"There's a lake not far from here that's frozen over, I train there to help keep my bey from sliding around on the ice so much. I've gotten good enough that I can battle on ice without any problems." Frost said as he explained more about his training.

"I'm guessing you've also gotten good at battling in the snow." Arrow said remembering how his bey seemed to battle in the snow just fine.

"Snow and ice are my specialties." Frost said as he tossed his bey to Arrow.

"If you want a rematch we can head back to the city." Frost said thinking it was time to return home.

"YES!" Arrow said as jumped up and landed on his feet.

"Alright." Frost said as he took his bey back from Arrow.

"Once we get back to the city we can have a battle." Frost said as he began walking down the mountain with Arrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zero! Come down and join us." Jim said as he noticed Zero sitting on the roof of his shop.

"This is how I choose to spend the night." Zero said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned against a small portion of wall.

"I can't figure this guy out." Jim thought to himself as he began to laugh. "I'm guessing your thinking about the origin of life?"

"How'd you know?" Zero said laughing a bit.

"At least he has a sense of humor." Jim said as he watched Scarlet dance with someone. "How did you even get up there any way?"

"I climbed." Zero said as he looked at the stars.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"Scarlet! Give me five hundred shadow launches!" Jim said as Zero, Akito, and Misaki walked into Jim's training room.

"I feel sorry for her." Akito said as Jim looked at him.

"Misaki! I want you to fight Akito while he uses his Assault Mode." Jim said as he showed Akito and Misaki the bey stadium.

"Y-yes." Misaki said with a polite bow.

"Let it rip!" Akito and Misaki shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"One hundred! One hundred one! One hundred two!" Scarlet said as she continued her shadow launches.

"Zero! You're going to have target practice!" Jim said as he pointed to the target.

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted as his bey it the target in the center.

"Alright hot shot. You think you can hit multiple targets?" Jim said as he set up ten targets.

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted as his bey bounced off all of the targets.

"One hundred fifty!" Scarlet said as she began her next shadow launch.

"Let's work on your speed then." Jim said as he showed Zero the course his bey was supposed to race around. "Finish the course in a minute."

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted as his bey finished the course within ten seconds.

"H-how the!?" Jim said not believing what he saw.

"I'm not even trying." Zero said as he caught his bey.

"Two Hundred!" Scarlet said as she looked over at Misaki and Akito's training.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Misaki's.

"Ice Tail." Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Akito's out of the stadium.

"Assault Revival!" Akito shouted as his bey landed back into the bey stadium and transformed back into its original appearance.

"My training is working on everyone BUT you." Jim said as he tried to think of something else for Zero to do.

"I need more intense training if I'm going to get stronger." Zero said as he put his bey in his pocket.

"Three hundred!" Scarlet said as she began to do another shadow launch.

"Give me one thousand shadow launches." Jim said as he walked off to think of new training methods.

"That's a little cruel." Akito said as Misaki knocked Strike Ninja out of the bey stadium.

"Don't take your eyes away from the battle." Misaki said as she caught her bey.

"Five Hundred!" Scarlet said as she walked off to see what Jim was doing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that day)

"We got our days' worth of training." Akito and Misaki said tired of training.

"I didn't." Zero said laughing a bit.

"Your bey is the fusion of Halberd and Gandora, of course that training isn't going to be enough." Akito and Misaki said as they began laughing.

"Your training is finished." Jim said as he sat down behind the counter.

"We're heading back to the hotel." Akito said all three of them left the bey shop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few days later)

"Do you guys really have to go?" Scarlet asked as she escorted Team Tri Wind to the airport.

"We didn't plan on staying this long, but we'll come back and visit you." Misaki said as Scarlet hugged all three of the bladers.

"You could come with us." Akito said thinking they might need a sub member.

"I don't have a ticket, and I don't have enough money to buy one." Scarlet said with a sad look on her face.

"I'll just buy a train ticket then." Zero said as he handed Scarlet his ticket.

"It's going to be a lot longer by train." Misaki and Akito said looking at Zero to make sure this was what he wanted.

"Just make sure you guys have a place for me to train at when I get there." Zero said as he began walking to a train station.

"Thanks!" Scarlet said as Zero held a thumbs up to her.

"We need to get to our plane!" Misaki said as all three bladers ran inside the airport.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The city!" Arrow shouted as they entered Metal City.

"You sound like you were gone a long time." Frost said as he began looking around.

"Do you know how hard it was to track you down?" Arrow said as the B-pit came into view. "I know a place we can battle at."

"Things sure do change when you've been gone a year." Frost said as they entered the B-pit.

"Hi welcome to the B-pit." Crystal said not realizing Arrow had walked in.

"Madoka hired you?" Arrow asked as he sat down behind the counter.

"ARROW!" Crystal said giving him a hug.

"OW! OK ok let go!" Arrow said as he pushed Crystal away.

"I've been lonely since Madoka left." Crystal said as Frost sat down next to Arrow.

"What happened to Madoka?" Arrow asked looking at Crystal.

"She's with Team GanGan Galaxy, they're in Greece right now." Crystal said as she began taking inventory.

"Team GanGan Galaxy?" Arrow asked with a confused look on his face.

"The WBBA decided to have another World Championship since the last one was a tie." Crystal said as she counted some of the bey parts. "GanGan Galaxy is the name of Japans team. Gingka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Yuu, and Madoka are all on the team."

"WHAT! HOW COULD THEY! I mean it's not a world championship without Team Hurricane." Arrow said not believing there was another tournament.

"Get over it Arrow. Besides you can keep me company." Crystal said as she finished taking inventory.

"Come on Frost, let's battle." Arrow said as he got his bey out.

"Let's see how good you are in an actual bey stadium." Frost said as he got his bey out.

"Let it rip!" Arrow and Frost shouted as they launched there beys into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Scarlet has joined the team! The twins and Disk are now able to go to Metal City! Hope you guys liked the chapter. Anyone else feel like watching Bleach?

Review and stay gold.

Next Chapter: The Snow Storm


	4. The Snow Storm

Chapter 4: The Snow Storm

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(During the Night)

"After her!" An elite blader shouted as he began chasing after a girl.

"W-why does t-this have to h-happen to me?" Yukihana asked herself as she ran past the train station. "Can't they t-take no for an answer."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oww." Zero said as a girl ran into him.

"P-please h-hide me." The girl said as she looked behind her to see if anyone was following her.

"From who?" Zero asked as he helped the girl up.

"There are these bladers that are trying to get me to join some organization." The girl said as some elite bladers came into view.

"I'm guessing those are the guys you're running from." Zero said as he grabbed the girls hand and pulled her into the train station. "'I know where we can hide."

"Where?" The girl asked as she saw a train getting ready to leave.

"Just come with me and I'll take you to the next town." Zero said right before he got to the train.

"Stop. Right. There." A man said as he stepped off the train.

"T-that's the guy that's trying to get me to join his organization." The girl said as she stayed behind Zero.

"IF you could hand over the girl it would save us a lot of time." The man said as he began walking towards Zero.

"Who are you exactly?" Zero asked as he took a few steps back.

"My name is Dr. Ziggurat, and I'm the owner of HD Academy." Dr. Ziggurat said as he gave a full introduction. "We recruit powerful bladers to join HD Academy and help them bring out their full potential."

"Well my friend here doesn't want to join." Zero said as he glanced at the clock.

"She doesn't have a choice, she is going to join HD Academy." Dr. Ziggurat said as his elite bladers ran into the train station.

"Get ready to jump onto the train when it starts moving." Zero whispered to the girl.

"Now if you'll let us have the girl." Dr. Ziggurat said as the train began to leave.

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted as he launched his bey at Dr. Ziggurat.

"Let it rip!" Dr. Ziggurat said as his bey collided with Gandora.

"Run." Zero said as the girl jumped onto the moving train.

"What about you!" The girl shouted as she watched Zero fight off the elite bladers.

"I don't have time for you guys. Gear Second." Zero said as his bey transformed.

"This blader may be an asset to us if I can get him to join HD Academy." Dr. Ziggurat thought to himself as he watched Zero take out all of the elite bladers.

"Out of my way." Zero said as he ran past Dr. Ziggurat and jumped onto the moving train.

"I must find out more about this blader." Dr. Ziggurat thought to himself as he watched the train leave the station.

"Should we go after them sir?" One of the elite bladers asked as he waited for his orders.

"No. I already have some on that train waiting to get the girl." Dr. Ziggurat said as he began to walk away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thanks for helping me." The girl said as Zero entered the room and shut the door.

"I couldn't just leave you there to fight them yourself." Zero said laughing a bit. "What's your name?"

"Y-Yukihana." Yukihana said as she looked at Zero.

"That's Japanese for snow flower right? My names Zero." Zero said as he looked out the window. "Why does that Dr. Ziggurat guy want you to join HD Academy?"

"I don't know why he wants me to join. He keeps trying to get me to join but I keep saying no. This is the first time he's tried to force me to join." Yukihana said as she looked out the window.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Zero said as he turned the seat into a bed.

"Me too." Yukihana said as she turned her seat into a bed.

"We should reach the next town by morning." Zero said as he turned out the lights.

"Do you mind if I travel with you?" Yukihana asked as she lay down on her bed.

"Do what you want." Zero said as he began to fall asleep.

"Something tells me I should travel with this person." Yukihana thought to herself as she fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'll retrieve the girl now." An elite blader said as he listened to Dr. Ziggurat give him orders.

"Make sure you get her off the train before the next stop, I don't want that blader interfering again." Dr. Ziggurat said as he ended the phone call.

"Understood." The elite blader said as he began looking for Yukihana.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here she is." The elite blader said as he found Zero's room. The elite blader opened the door to find the two teens sleeping. "Time to go." The elite blader said as he picked up Yukihana. "She's a sound sleeper." Closing the door behind him the elite blader made his way to the end of the train.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yukihana?" Zero said as he noticed she wasn't in the room. "Her stuff isn't here."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The shelter shouldn't be too much further." The elite blader said as he saw the shelter in the distance. "She's still sleeping after all of this."

"You know, you shouldn't take people away like that." Zero said as he walked behind the elite blader.

"How did you-" The blader said as he turned around to face Zero.

"Her stuff wasn't in the room. When I noticed it was there I realized something was wrong." Zero said as he leaned against the door way. "There's the easy way and there's the fun way. Make your choice."

"You bitch." The blader said as he climbed the ladder leading to the top of the train.

"Looks like it's the fun way." Zero said as he followed the blader and climbed on top of the train.

"All I have to do I jump off the train and get to the shelter." The blader said as he jumped over the gap between the two passenger cars.

"You could get away a lot faster if you left Yukihana behind." Zero said as he jumped over the gap. Look out!"

"For what?" The blader said as he ran into a tree branch and dropped Yukihana.

"Uhh what happened?" Yukihana asked as she woke up and noticed she was on top of the train.

"This guy tried to take kidnap you while you were sleeping." Zero said as he punched the blader in the face and knocked him out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Earlier that Day)

"Were finally in Greece." Akito said as they left the airport.

"Which means Zero should be here in, a few days." Scarlet said a she looked at a map.

"That assuming he doesn't get involved in something." Misaki said as they called a taxi.

"What are the chances of that happening?" Akito asked as they got into a taxi.

"The nearest hotel." Misaki said as the driver took them to a hotel

"I hear the Festival of Warriors is going to start in a day or so." Scarlet said as she looked out the window.

"Festival of Warriors?" Akito and Misaki asked not knowing what it was.

"The Festival of Warriors is a special event where a lot of strong bladers in Europe gather and battle each other. I think the strongest bladers going there are name Whales, Sophie, and Julian." Scarlet said as she explained the Festival of Warriors.

"Never heard of those three." Akito said as he looked out the window.

"I think Julian is supposed to be a strong blader." Scarlet said trying to think of what else she knew. "I know those three a part of Team Excalibur."

"Team Excalibur?" Misaki and Akito asked thinking of the teams they saw during the last tournament.

"There was a new world championship announced and Europe's team is Team Excalibur." Scarlet said telling them about the tournament.

"Maybe we should go to that festival and see how strong they are." Akito said as the taxi stopped in front of a hotel.

"Whales and Sophie are known as Julian's twin jewels." Scarlet said as she tried to think of anything else she knew.

"We need to find a pace to train before we go and start challenging people to battles." Misaki said as they got out of the taxi.

"And wait for Zero to get here." Akito said as they walked into the hotel.

"The Festival of Warriors should start sometime after he gets here." Scarlet said trying to remember the exact day the festival started.

"Two rooms." Misaki said as they manager gave Misaki two room keys.

"Until then we should find a place to train." Akito said as they went to find their rooms.

"Maybe the hotel has a place where we can train." Scarlet said as they found their rooms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(During the Night)

"You are really starting to bug me!" The blader said as he pushed Zero off the train.

"Zero!" Yukihana shouted as she grabbed his arm but fell off the train with him.

"No." The balder said as he lost sight of the two.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He just had to push me off." Zero said as he got up from where he had landed.

"Ow." Yukihana said as she grabbed her leg.

"You ok?" Zero asked as he watched Yukihana try to stand.

"Ow. No I hurt my leg when we fell off the train." Yukihana said as she tried to balance herself on one foot.

"Jump on my back." Zero said as he waited for Yukihana to grab on.

"Why?" Yukihana asked trying to keep her balance.

"It'll be much faster and you can't keep your balance." Zero said as let Yukihana lean on him for support.

"It's still going to take a while since were on a mountain in the middle of a snow storm." Yukihana said as she jumped onto Zero's back.

"Looks on the bright side, you're not the one walking." Zero said as they both began to laugh.

"Mush." Yukihana said as Zero continued to walk through the snow.

"You're enjoying this too much." Zero said still laughing a little.

"I'm just trying to make the best out of this." Yukihana said as began to yawn.

"You should try and sleep." Zero said as he avoided some patches of ice.

"That sounds like a nice idea." Yukihana said as she used Zero's back as a pillow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You let them get away!" Dr. Ziggurat shouted over the phone.

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't expecting the girl to try and save that blader." The elite blader said as he tried to explain things to Dr. Ziggurat.

"You better hope nothing happens to the girl or you'll be sorry." Dr. Ziggurat said as he hung up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I wonder how long I've been walking." Zero thought to himself as he continued to walk through the snow storm. "How can Yukihana even sleep while in this weather?" Walking around a few patches of ice Zero looked ahead to see if he could see any signs of the next town.

"This is going to put me back a day." Zero said thinking of how long it would take to get out of the snow storm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You alright Crystal?" Arrow asked he noticed Crystal was still awake.

"Something's wrong." Crystal said as she looked out the window of the B-pit. "I think one of our friend is in trouble."

"You might just be imagining things." Arrow said as he handed her a bottle of water. "You should try and get some sleep."

"Yeah." Crystal said as she walked back to her room.

"I'm sure everyone's fine." Arrow said as he lay back down on his bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The next town shouldn't be that far away." Zero said as he avoided more ice patches. "And I thought going to Greece was going to be boring." Laughing at his joke Zero saw some lights not far from where he was at.

"Finally." Zero said as he continued to walk in the direction of the lights.

"I can see the next town." Yukihana said as she woke up.

"How does your leg feel?" Zero asked as he slightly slipped on some ice.

"It still hurts." Yukihana said as she kept her eyes on the town.

"Once we find a place to stay you should stay in bed until it heals." Zero said as he noticed the snow storm was beginning to let up.

"Do you think there will be bladers waiting for us in this town?" Yukihana asked worried there would be more people trying to find her.

"No and even if there was, they're going to have to go through me first." Zero said knowing that was easier said than done.

"What was that thing you did early with your bey?" Yukihana asked thinking about the gear second.

"That's called gear second. It's a way to power your bey up and make yourself a lot stronger." Zero said explaining the gear to Yukihana.

"Can you teach that to me?" Yukihana asked wanting to learn how to use it.

"I can try but it won't be easy, only certain people can use it." Zero said wondering if she could use it.

"If you get strong enough while using one gear you can make your bey reach another stronger gear called gear third. That gear is the best one you can use, unfortunately it takes time to get used to it. When I first used it there were a lot of draw backs to using it." Zero said trying to explain it without making it sound complicated.

"What kind of draw backs." Yukihana asked wondering what they were.  
"For me it was losing a lot of life energy. For my friend it was just ruining his bey. So the effects can be different for the person using it." Zero said remembering the first time he used the gears.

"I wonder what my draw back will be." Yukihana said trying to think of what kind of draw back she would get.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for this chapter. I hope you guys like it :D Yukihana has joined the team!

Review please :)

Next chapter: The Festival Starts Early


	5. The Festivale Starts Early

Chapter 5: The Festival Starts Early

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Scarlet and Misaki's beys.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey tried to attack Strike Ninja.

"Saber Tooth Slash!" Scarlet shouted as her bey tried to attack Strike Ninja.

"Assault Teleport!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja disappeared and made Saber Tooth and Ice Dragon run into each.

"Guardalo." Scarlet said as her bey tried to attack Strike Ninja again.

"Stealth Strike!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Scarlet's out of the bey stadium.

"Stupid assault mode." Scarlet said as she caught her bey.

"Mode Change. Buster Mode!" Akito shouted as his bey changer modes.

"B-buster mode." Misaki said trying to figure out what buster mode was.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Misaki's out of the bey stadium.

"Stupid buster mode." Misaki said as she caught her bey. "When did you add the new mode change?"

"I've always had that mode I just never used it since Assault Mode was more than enough to beat people." Akito said as he caught his bey.

"Now it's my turn to get stronger." Misaki said as she looked at Scarlet.

"Three!" Scarlet said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"Two." Misaki said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"One!" Akito said as he sat down to watch the battle.

"Let it rip!" Misaki and Scarlet shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"O-ow!" Yukihana said as she tried to stand.

"It's going to take a few days for your leg to heal." Zero said as he lay down on his bed.

"How long do you think it will take?" Yukihana asked as she lay down on her bed.

"Two days maybe." Zero said as he began to fall asleep.

"I better get used to staying here then." Yukihana said as she closed her eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Guys look." Scarlet said as she showed them a newspaper. "The Festival of Warriors is today."

"Looks like we don't have time to wait for Zero." Akito said as he got up from where he was sitting.

"It'll be a three on three match then." Misaki said as she caught her bey and walked out of the training room with Akito.

"Wait for me!" Scarlet shouted as she ran out of the training room.

"Where's the festival at?" Misaki asked as she turned to face Scarlet.

"In some coliseum down by the ocean." Scarlet said pointing toward the ocean.

"Then that's where we shall go." Akito said as they began to run to the ocean.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The only reason you won that battle was because my bey needed a tune up." Arrow said as he began working on his bey.

"No I won because I'm better than you." Crystal said as she began to laugh with Frost.

"Shut up." Arrow said as he looked through Team Hurricanes left over parts.

"How long has it been since you made a new bey?" Frost asked as he sat down next to Arrow and handed him some more parts.

"I've had this bey since I first came to this city." Arrow said thinking back to when he first met Zero.

"How long ago was that?" Crystal asked wanting to know how long it had been.

"I want to say at least a year." Arrow said as he picked out a performance tip.

"You've had that bey for a year and haven't once changed it." Crystal said a little surprised since everyone else had already evolved their beys.

"I never needed to." Arrow said as he looked through the spin tracks.

"You really do need an upgrade." Crystal said laughing a bit.

"This new bey will make my old one look like a joke." Arrow said as he picked out a new spin track.

"Your old bey was already a joke." Frost said laughing a bit.

"Shut up." Arrow said as he looked through the fusion wheels.

"Wait I know what to do for my fusion wheel." Arrow said as he ran out of the B-pit.

"Where do you think he's going?" Frost asked as he looked at Crystal.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zeo's bey has been completed." A computer voice said as Zeo got out of his arrangement chamber.

"Begin work on Jack's bey." Dr. Ziggurat said as the computer began to develop Jack's bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Grand Deucalion!" Whales and Sophie shouted as a giant wave swallowed the two opposing beys.

"No." The two bladers said as they retrieved their beys from the bey stadium.

"Will the next two bladers please step forward?" Sophie said as she caught her bey.

"I'll take you on." Akito said as he pushed some bladers out of the way.

"Looks like we have more uninvited guests." Whales said as he looked at the three bladers ready to challenge them.

"Sorry but you can't battle us until you defeat everyone else here." Sophie and Whales said in unison.

"Misaki you take those ten on. Scarlet you take those ten on." Akito said looking at the bladers that stood in front of them.

"This won't take long." Misaki said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"Three! Two! One!" The crowd shouted as the ten bladers got their beys ready.

"Let it rip!" Misaki and the bladers shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Ice tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked all ten beys out of the bey stadium.

"That was a short battle." The blader said as they went to retrieve their beys.

"Get the next ten bladers ready." Scarlet said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"Take them down." Misaki said as she caught her bey.

"Three! Two! One!" The crowd shouted as the next ten bladers got their beys ready for battle.

"Let it rip!" Scarlet and the bladers shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Save Tooth Slash!" Scarlet shouted as he r bey knocked the ten beys out of the bey stadium.

"Not us to!" The bladers shouted as they went to retrieve their beys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where is it, where is it?" Arrow asked himself as he looked through his work shop.

"About time we found you." Frost and Crystal said as they watched Arrow look for something.

"I found you!" Arrow said as he grabbed an old ruined fusion wheel.

"What's with the old fusion wheel?" Crystal asked wondering what it was for.

"This was Zero's fusion wheel that got ruined when he first battled Charlotte at the B-pit." Arrow said as he grabbed some paper and a pencil.

"What are those for?" Crystal asked as she watched Arrow draw something.

"I'm using these two fusion wheels as the basis for my new fusion wheel." Arrow said as he finished drawing half of the new fusion wheel.

"So what you're doing is taking traits from both beys and making a new fusion wheel based on the two previous ones." Frost said as he watched Arrow work his magic.

"Exactly." Arrow said as he finished drawing his new fusion wheel. "Now I can start making it."

(A few hours later)

"It's finished!" Arrow said holding up his new fusion wheel.

"About time." Frost and Crystal said as they watched Arrow run out of the work shop.

"Wait up!" Frost and Crystal shouted as they ran after Arrow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Now I've just got to find a new energy ring." Arrow said as he ran into the B-pit.

"I didn't realize he took building a new bey this seriously." Crystal said as she ran into the B-pit with Frost.

"This energy ring should work." Arrow said as he grabbed an energy ring had three small wings sticking out of it. "Now to screw in the face bolt."

"I think he's done." Crystal said as she watched Arrow screw in the face bolt.

"My new bey, Storm Tsunami." Arrow shouted as he held up his new.

"Want to take it for a test run?" Crystal and Frost asked ready to battle Arrow.

"Yeah, but I warn you. This bey has been increased tenfold." Arrow said as he grabbed his launched and attached his bey to it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Enough!" Julian shouted as walked to the bey stadium. "Sophie, Whales. If these guys want to battle us that badly then I say we let them."

"Let's show them how strong Team Excalibur is." Whales and Sophie said in unison as they got their beys ready for battle.

"This will be a three vs. three battle." Julian shouted as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Three! Two! One!" The crowd of bladers shouted as Akito, Misaki, and Scarlet got their beys ready for battle.

"Let it rip!" The six bladers shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"W-what the." Akito said as he watched all three beys stop at the center of the bey stadium.

"Confused?" Sophie asked noticing the confused look on Akito's face.

"To get to Julian you have to get through us first." Whales said as Misaki tried to attack Gravity Destroyer.

"You won't get to Julian like that." Sophie said as Grand Cetus blocked Misaki's attack.

"Saber Tooth Slash!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Whales bey.

"This is going to hurt." Whales said as his bey knocked Saber Tooth across the bey stadium.

"That was like hitting a brick wall!" Scarlet said as she noticed Whales bey wasn't affected at all.

'My Grand Cetus has very high defense. It's spin track allows me to repel almost any attack that comes my way.

"I want you two to keep the Twin Jewels busy while I go in to fight Julian." Akito whispered to Scarlet and Misaki.

"Saber Tooth Slash!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Whales bey.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Sophie's bey.

"Stealth Strike!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Gravity Destroyer.

"So you actually got to my bey." Julian said slightly impressed.

"Maybe you're not as good as you thought you were." Akito said as his bey began to push Gravity Destroyer back.

"Open. Eyes of Medusa!" Julian shouted as Strike Ninja frozen in place along with Saber Tooth and Ice Dragon.

"Cetus Grand Victoire!" Sophie shouted as her bye created a pool of water.

Cetus Grand Fleet!" Whales shouted as the two bey spirits appeared.

"Joint special move, Cetus Grand Deucalion!" Sophie and Whales shouted as they're bey spirits created a tidal wave.

"Dodge it Strike Ninja!" Akito shouted as he noticed his bey couldn't dodge it. "Buster Mode Activate!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whoa!" Crystal said as she watched Arrows new bey knock Snow Giant out of the bey stadium.

"That's the power of my new bey." Arrow said as he caught his bey.

"Your bey really did increase its abilities tenfold." Frost said as he picked up his bey.

"My turn to battle!" Crystal shouted as she grabbed her bey and launcher.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Assault Sonic Burst!" Akito shouted as his bey stopped the tidal wave from swallowing up their beys.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as Gravity Destroyed appeared in front of Julian and began to draw his sword.

"Misaki look out!" Akito shouted as Gravity Destroyer knocked Ice Dragon out of the bey stadium.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as Gravity Destroyer knocked Saber Tooth out of the bey stadium.

"Sorry Akito you're on your own." Misaki and Scarlet said as they went to pick up their beys.

"Cetus Grand Victoire!" Sophie shouted as her bey created a pool of water.

"Cetus Grand Fleet!" Whale shouted as the bey spirits appeared.

"Joint special move. Cetus Grand Deucalion!" Whales and Sophie shouted as they're bey spirits created a tidal wave.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as Gravity Destroyer appeared and began to draw its sword.

"Assault Sonic Burst!" Akito shouted as his bey repelled the tidal wave and knocked both Grand Cetus out of the bey stadium.

"You can't dodge this." Julian said as gravity Destroyer knocked Strike Ninja/Buster Mode out of the bey stadium.

"No." Akito said as he caught his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

"They're strong that's for sure but we were holding back." Misaki said knowing Scarlet wasn't using her full power.

"I didn't know they were that strong." Scarlet said thinking about the battle.

"We just need to train a lot harder for our next battle against them." Akito said as he got his gantlet out of his bag. "Next time I know I can use this."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Rainbow Shield!" Crystal shouted as her bey protected itself from Arrows attack.

"Storm Tsunami!" Arrow shouted as his bey knocked Crystals out of the bey stadium.

"Ahh I lost." Crystal said as she caught her bey.

"Tenfold!" Arrow said as he caught his bey.

"Maybe now you can challenge me on the ice." Frost said laughing a bit.

"No! I am not going back there!" Arrow said backing away slightly. "And I should get some sleep any way."

"You can't avoid this challenge forever." Frost said as Arrow quickly ran to his room.

"He's right we should get some sleep." Crystal said yawning a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"My leg is starting to feel better." Yukihana said as she began to stand up.

"Don't hurt yourself trying to stand up." Zero said as he looked at Yukihana.

"Ow!" Yukihana said as she fell back on her bed.

"Well I'm getting some sleep." Zero said as he lay down on his bed.

"I'll see if I can stand up tomorrow." Yukihana said as she turned off the light.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I didn't think this chapter would get done this fast XD Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Review please :)

Next Chapter: The Underground Arena of Greece


	6. The Underground Arena of Greece

Chapter 6: The Underground Arena of Greece

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Take him out Cyclone!" Zeth shouted as his bey knocked his opponent's bey out of the bey stadium.

"Let me finish working on Cyclone!" Ev shouted as she caught Cyclone.

"You've already done enough, I want battle with him some more." Zeth said trying to take his bey back.

"No. You can battle after I finish giving him an upgrade." Ev said as she pulled out some bey parts.

"We have to wait just like you Zeth so calm down and wait." Dagger said as he walked into the bey shop.

"Huh." Zeth signed as he sat next to Ev and watched her continue to fix his bey.

"Your bey will be finished in a few minutes." Ev said as she put a new spin track on Cyclone.

"Have you finished my bey yet?" Wolf asked as he entered the bey shop.

"Here." Ev said as she tossed Lobo to Wolf.

"Time to battle someone." Wolf said as he ran out of the bey shop.

"AHH I want to battle to!" Zeth said as he watched Wolf challenge someone to a battle.

"Here." Ev said as she handed Zeth his bey.

"YEAH!" Zeth shouted as he ran out of the bey shop.

"What would he do without you? " Dagger asked as he waited for Ev to finish fixing his bey.

"If I wasn't here then he wouldn't have a working bey anymore." Ev said laughing a bit. "Here."

"Thanks." Dagger said as he caught his bey.

"Go win some battles." Ev said as she began putting up her spare bey parts.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can walk again." Yukihana said as she stood up without falling over.

"Now we can head to Greece." Zero said as he grabbed his bey and put it in his pocket.

"Once we get to Greece will you train me how to use the gears?" Yukihana asked as they walked out of the hotel room.

"Yeah. What kind of bey do you use?" Zero asked realizing he hadn't seen Yukihana battle anyone.

"Snow Storm Dragon." Yukihana said holding up her bey. "That's the name of my bey.

"I've never heard of that bey before." Zero thought to himself as they got onto the train.

"I'm the only one in the world that has this bey." Yukihana said as she put her bey back into her pocket.

"Did you make it yourself?" Zero asked as he opened the door to their room.

"Yeah, I made every part of this bey." Yukihana said thinking of the time she first put her bey together.

"You sound like my friend Arrow. He made his bey and even rebuilt one of mine after it had been ruined." Zero said wondering how Arrow was.

"When will we get to Greece?" Yukihana asked as the train began to move.

"About two hours from now." Zero said as he looked out the window.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'll battle first." Akito said as he walked up to the bey stadium.

"Can we have someone come to bey stadium to challenge this new blader?" The Underground announcer shouted as another balder walked up to the bey stadium.

"I'll be your opponent." The blader said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"I hope this guy is good." Akito thought to himself as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Three! Two! One!" The Underground announcer shouted along with the crowd.

"Let it rip!" Akito and the blader shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Stealth Strike!" Akito shouted as his bey disappeared then collided with his opponent's bey.

"Push him back." The blader said as his bey knocked Akito's to the other side of the bey stadium.

"Forbidden Charge!" The Blader shouted as his bey began to glow.

"What does that do?" Akito asked as his bey collided with the opponent's bey.

"You'll see in about five minutes. After that I'll win." The blader said as a timer appeared behind the Underground announcer.

"Akito's opponent says that he will win the battle in five minutes! Let's see if he is right!" The announcer shouted as the timer continued to count down.

"Stealth Strike!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja tried to knock the opponent's bey out of the bey stadium.

"That's not going to work." The blader said as his bey knocked Strike Ninja away.

"He's using a defense type bey." Akito thought to himself as he looked at the timer which said he had three minutes left.

"If I was you I'd hurry up and defeat my bey." The blader said as his bey knocked Strike Ninja away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What kind of attack do you think this guy will use?" Scarlet asked as she looked at Misaki.

"If his attack takes five minutes to charge it must be a move that can take out any bey once you use it." Misaki said as she began thinking of ways to avoid the attack.

"How could you avoid an attack like that?" Scarlet asked as she turned her attention back to the battle.

"If you can make your bey teleport before the attack is fired you can dodge it." Misaki said as she kept her eyes on the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Buster Mode Activate!" Akito shouted as his bey changed modes.

"I wasn't expecting a mode change." The blader said as waited to see what Akito would do.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja collided with the opponent's bey.

"There's only ten seconds left!" The Underground announcer shouted as he looked at the timer.

"Forbidden Solider, show yourself." The blader said as his bey spirit appeared behind him.

"Strike Ninja show yourself." Akito said as his bey spirit appeared.

"Hades Fire of Rage!" The blader shouted as his bey spirit began to perform its special move.

"Assault Mode Activate!" Akito shouted as his bey switched modes. "Assault Teleport!"

"What?" The blader said as his attack missed.

"That's what call cutting it closes." Akito said as his bey reappeared and knocked his opponents bey out of the bey stadium.

"WHOA! Did you see that reversal? At the last second Akito was able to dodge the attack and win the battle!" The Underground announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for the two bladers.

"Your one of the only people to be able to dodge my attack." The blader said as he walked over towards Akito.

"I've battled people that use attacks like that; you just need to be able to move out of the way." Akito said as he caught his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"All of Team Star Breakers beys have been completed." The computed said as it showed the results of all three beys.

"Show me the results of Geno's bey." Dr. Ziggurat said as the computer showed him the new bey.

"Geno and his bey still hold a lot potential." The computer said as it prepared an Arrangement chamber.

"Contact these bladers for me." Dr. Ziggurat said as he found a few bladers to battle against Geno.

"Contacting Soda, Crunch, Disco, and Bull." The computer said as it began to contact the four bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I just showed you how to move." Disco said as he caught his bey.

"Shut up and let's battle again." Bull said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Incoming Call!" The computer said as it displayed a number on the TV screen.

"Accept it." Crunch said as Dr. Ziggurat appeared on the screen.

"I've got a favor to ask you four." Dr. Ziggurat said as began writing something down on a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Crunch asked as Soda and Disco joined him.

"I want you to battle my blader at HD Academy." Dr. Ziggurat said as finished writing down a number on the piece of paper.

"Why?" Crunch asked as Dr. Ziggurat held up the piece of paper for them to see.

"You will receive this much money if you can beat Geno." Dr. Ziggurat said as the four bladers looked at each.

"Deal." Crunch said as they heard a helicopter outside their training room.

"That helicopter will take you to HD Academy." Dr. Ziggurat said as he ended the call.

"That's a lot of money to bet on one person." Bull said as he got into the helicopter.

"Yeah, but it's us four against one person." Soda said as he got into the helicopter.

"I feel sorry for that guy; he's going to lose a lot of money once we win." Disco said as he got into the helicopter.

"Just make sure to keep your guard up." Crunch said as he got into the helicopter. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Only one more hour and we'll be in Greece." Yukihana said as she looked out the window.

"Once we get there were going to head to the hotel my friends are at and get a room." Zero said as he looked out the window.

"How long are we going to be in Greece?" Yukihana asked as she turned her attention to Zero.

"We'll be there for about two days." Zero said as he looked at Yukihana.

"If only my leg had healed faster we could stay longer." Yukihana said wishing her leg could have healed faster.

"Once we leave Greece were going to go to Monte Carlo." Zero said as he looked out the window.

"Where are we going to go after that?" Yukihana asked as she looked out the window.

"Akito and Misaki said they know a place that's great for training." Zero said thinking of the place Akito and Misaki wanted to go to.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(One hour later)

"Here's your room key." The hotel manager said as he handed Zero the room key.

"Thanks." Zero said as he took the key and began to look for their room.

"Do you know where your friends are at?" Yukihana asked as she looked around for their room.

"I think they're training right now." Zero said as he found their room.

"Can we train now?" Yukihana asked as she set her bag down on the floor.

"Yeah." Zero said as he set his bag down.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This is HD Academy's best blader." Dr. Ziggurat said as the balder walked over to the bey stadium.

"And he's going to battle all four of us at once?" Crunch said not believing that the blader could beat them.

"Show them what you can do Geno." Dr. Ziggurat said as the five bladers got their beys ready for battle.

"Three! Two! One!" The computer shouted as it began counting down.

"Let it rip!" The five bladers shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey began to drain the life energy out of the four bladers.

"Why am feeling so weak?" Soda said as he dropped to his knees.

"You've never battled against anyone like me before." Geno said as he watched the other three bladers fall to their knees.

"W-what kind of special move is this?" Crunch asked as he tried to stand up.

"Life Drain is a special move that drains your life energy, while doing so it gives all of that energy to my bey." Geno said as his bey began to spin faster and faster.

"I am not feeling t-the grove." Disco said as he fell over and remained motionless.

"Y-you tricked us." Crunch said as he looked at Dr. Ziggurat.

"All I said was I wanted you to battle someone. You accepted and now you're paying the price." Dr. Ziggurat said as he watch Bull fall over and remain motionless.

"The best part about this special move is that it puts people in their place." Geno said as he watched Soda fall over and remain motionless.

"I refuse to go out without a fight!" Crunch shouted as he began to stand up.

"Stay down. Spiral Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey began to drain the energy of Crunches bey.

"Release the beast!" Crunch shouted as his bey created an explosion.

"Nice fireworks but you're going to have to do better than that." Geno said as he watched Crunch fall over and remain motionless. "They were supposed to be the world's best bladers? Prepare another Arrangement."

"What a show Geno. You've even surpassed Damian." Dr. Ziggurat said as the computer prepared an Arrangement chamber.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"My name is Yukihana." Yukihana said as she introduced herself.

"Yay! Another girl in our group!" Scarlet said happy about the new member.

"She wanted to train to become stronger so I figure she could come along." Zero said as he sat down with everyone else.

"I want to help her get stronger to." Scarlet said ready to help Yukihana in any way she could.

"I start my training in the morning." Yukihana said ready to start the training.

"Now we have five members on our team." Misaki said realizing they now had a full team.

"Let's celebrate!" Scarlet said as she pulled out a chair for Yukihana to sit in.

"To our new member." Akito and Misaki said as the group began to celebrate.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for this chapter :D I hope you guys enjoyed it. One more thing Life Drain kills the person once they lose all of their life energy.

Review and stay gold! :D

Next Chapter: Yukihana's Draw Back


	7. Yukihana's Draw Back

Chapter 7: Yukihana's Draw Back

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Yukihana's.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey whipped up a snow storm.

"This won't work on me." Misaki said as she saw the figure of a dragon inside of the sandstorm.

"Snow Storm Stream!" Yukihana shouted as her bey knocked Misaki's bey out of the bey stadium.

"You got me this time." Misaki said as she caught her bey.

"Next time Misaki will use fifty percent of her power." Zero said as Scarlet got ready to battle Yukihana. "That's enough training for today."

"I want to battle her though!" Scarlet said as she put her bey back into her pocket.

"I've had enough training for the day." Yukihana said as she sat down and drank some water.

"You can battler her tomorrow." Zero said as he examined his bey.

"Yay!" scarlet said as she jumped in the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as his bey spirit opened its lower jaw and fired a beam of lightning at Solar's Bey spirit.

"Phoenix Mode!" Solar shouted as his bey spirit transformed from a giant golden dragon into a phoenix and sky dived towards Heavens Dragon.

"Fist of Fate!" Arashi shouted as his bey spirit punched Solar's bey spirit.

"Thunder Force Attack" Kuryoku shouted as Heavens Dragon wrapped itself around Arashi's bey spirit.

"Divine Soldier can't be beaten that easily." Arashi said as his bey spirit tried grab Heavens Dragon.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Heavens Dragon fired a lightning beam at point blank range.

"Phoenix Dive!" Solar shouted as Sun Dragon sky dived at Heavens Dragon.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Heavens Dragon began to fire a lightning beam at Sun Dragon.

"Fist of Fate!" Arashi shouted as Divine Soldier punched Heavens Dragon in its lower jaw.

"Were done training." Kuryoku said as he caught his bey.

"You just want to stop because you know I would have won that battle." Arashi said as he caught his bey.

"You would have won second place." Solar said as he caught his bey.

"No matter how many times we battle the outcome will always be the same, were all equal." Kuryoku said as he began walking to his house.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think Kuryoku deserves to wield all three of these legendary beys." Solar said as he tossed his bey to Kuryoku.

"Catch." Arashi said as he tossed his bey to Kuryoku.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kuryoku said as he tossed both beys back to their owners. "I'll use all three of them when you two are defeated by a worthy opponent."

"We should at least see what happens when you launch all three of them at once." Solar and Arashi said as they tossed their beys back to Kuryoku.

"Solar, get me the triple launcher." Kuryoku said as Solar left the room to get a custom bey launcher.

"Here." Solar said as he handed Kuryoku the custom made launcher.

"We should head outside; we don't want to bring the house down." Arashi said as all three of them walked outside.

"Three!" Solar said as Kuryoku connected Sun Dragon to the launcher.

"Two!" Arashi said as Kuryoku connected Divine Soldier to the launcher.

"One!" Arashi and Solar shouted as Kuryoku connected Heavens Dragon to the launcher.

"Let it rip!" All three of them shouted as Kuryoku launched all three beys at once.

"Titan Fire Storm!" Kuryoku shouted as all three beys fused their special moves together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Arrangement Complete." The computer said as the Arrangement chamber opened up.

"Geno I want you to go out and test out your special move again." Dr. Ziggurat said as he waited for Geno to exit the Arrangement chamber.

"Alright." Geno said as he stepped out of the Arrangement chamber.

"Here's a blader that might give you a challenge." Dr. Ziggurat said as he showed him a picture of the blader.

"Have an Arrangement chamber ready for me when I get back." Geno said as began walking to the helicopter that would take him to Japan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"Saber Tooth Slash!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Yukihana's.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey whipped up a snow storm.

"Is that a dragon?" Scarlet asked herself as she saw a figure of a dragon in the snow storm.

"Ice Breath!" Yukihana shouted as the figure began firing ice from its mouth.

"Saber Claw!" Scarlet shouted as her bey spirit tried to attack the figure.

"Ice Breath!" Yukihana shouted as the figure fired ice at Saber tooth Form point blank rage.

"Saber Tooth!" Scarlet said as her bey got knocked out of the bey stadium.

"Yay!" Yukihana said as she caught her bey.

"Now you'll battle Misaki and Scarlet at the same time." Zero said as Misaki and Scarlet got their beys ready for battle.

"Let it rip!" Yukihana, Misaki. And Scarlet shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" Akashi shouted as he launched his bey at a tree.

"Let it rip!" Geno shouted as his bey collided with Akashi's.

"Don't interrupt my training!" Akashi said as his bey slammed Geno's bey into a tree.

"Spiral Drain." Geno said as his bey began draining Phoenix's energy.

"Get away from him.' Akashi said as his bey moved away from Geno's bey.

"After him." Geno said as his bey began to close in on Akashi's bey.

"Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey made a whirlwind of fire around itself.

"Dodge it!" Geno said as his bye moved out of the way to avoid the whirlwind of fire.

"Hyper Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey split into three beys and created three fire whirlwinds.

"Waterfall!" Geno shouted as his bey surrounded itself with water and charged at the three beys.

"Meet his attack!" Akashi said as the four beys collided and canceled out each other's special move.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey began draining Akashi's life energy.

"Egh. Why do I feel weak?" Akashi asked himself as his bey collided with Geno's bey. "Whatever the reason I've got to take this g y down as soon as I can."

"My victory is assured now." Geno said as his bey slammed Phoenix into a tree.

"I've still got a move that you won't be able to dodge." Akashi said as his bey began to push Geno's bey back.

"If I can drain the rest of this guys life energy I should be able to gain all three of his special moves in the process." Geno thought to himself as he watched Akashi prepare for another special move.

"Wild Fire Tsunami!" Akashi shouted as his bey began to send out waves of fire all over the place.

"What's the point in using that special move? You're not even trying to hit my bey." Geno said watching the fire go out of control.

"I w-wasn't aiming for you." Akashi said noticing he was getting weaker.

"Then what were you aiming at?" Geno asked as he noticed Akashi was running away.

"Look behind you!" Akashi shouted as Geno looked behind him.

"Waterfall!" Geno shouted as looked behind him to see a flaming tree about to hit him. Blocking the tree and putting out the flames Geno caught his bey and ran off to find Akashi.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Ten minutes later)

"What kind of special move was that?" Akashi asked himself as he looked around to make sure Geno wasn't around. "It felt like I was having my life drained. Any longer and I might not have made it out of there."

"Let it rip!" Geno shouted as his bey knocked down a tree next to Akashi.

"He found me." Akashi said as he took off running in a different direction.

"Get back here!" Geno shouted as his bey chased after Akashi.

"Let it rip!" Akashi shouted as he used his bey to take out a tree that was blocking his path.

"Don't think that special move of yours will work again!" Geno shouted as he saw Akashi's standing near a medium sized water fall.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as Akashi caught his bey and jumped off the cliff he was on.

"Coward." Geno said as he caught his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gear One!" Yukihana said as her bey began to transform. "Egh."

"She's having her life energy drained." Zero thought to himself as he watched Yukihana fall to the ground breathing really hard.

"I c-can k-keep going." Yukihana said as she tried to stand up.

"That enough training for now." Zero said as he helped Yukihana stand up.

"I can keep going through!" Yukihana said as she lost her balance.

"Take it easy, if you train to hard then you'll never bey able to unlock the first gear." Zero said as he handed Yukihana her bey.

"I wonder where Misaki and Akito are at." Yukihana said as she put her bey in her pocket.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later the night)

"Let's try fusion now." Misaki said as they began to chant.

"As two rivals become one take witness to their power, this is our very soul! Snow Storm Ninja!" Misaki and Akito chanted together as their beys fused.

"This bey is a lot stronger then it was the last time we used it." Akito said as they watched their new bey circle thee bey stadium.

"Some ones coming." Misaki said as their bey defused. "I'd rather no one saw our beys fused yet."

"I'll keep it a secret." Akito said as he caught his bey.

"Were heading to the hotel restaurant you guys coming?" Zero asked as he walked by the training room Misaki and Akito were in.

"Yeah come on Misaki." Akito said as he waked out of the training room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Were heading to Monte Carlo in the morning." Akito said as they all sat down to eat.

"Yay!" Scarlet and Yukihana said at the same time.

"Yukihana and I will be taking a train there." Zero said as he drank some water.

"Don't take forever this time." Akito and Misaki said laughing a bit.

"We fell off of a train." Zero said giving a reasonable explanation.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Cough cough! Ugh at least I got away from that guy." Akashi said as he tried to figure out where he was at.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He got away." Geno said as he lay down inside of his Arrangement chamber.

"That's a little disappointing I thought you would have beaten him." Dr. Ziggurat said as he began starting up an arrangement.

"He jumped off of a cliff I figured he died." Geno said as the arrangement started.

"Well it's pointless to go after him now your special move won't work on him anymore." Dr. Ziggurat said as he left Geno to finish his Arrangement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The next day)

"See you guys in Monte Carlo." Yukihana said as she began walking to the train station with Zero.

"We've got a plane to catch." Akito said as he ran into the airport with Misaki and Scarlet.

"Once we get on the train can we train some more?" Yukihana asked as the train station came into view.

"Yeah, I want you to try and use gear one during a battle." Zero said as they walked into the train station.

"What if I can't handle it, what if I have a draw back?" Yukihana said a little worried about trying to use a gear.

"Either you try it and have a draw back or you stop trying to use a gear. You'll have to find a way to get over your draw back or else you won't be able to use a gear." Zero said as they got onto the train.

"Last time I lost most of my energy." Yukihana said worried it was going to happen again.

"Like I said before, some people can use the gears while others can't." Zero said as they looked for their room.

"What if I can't get over my draw back though?" Yukihana thought to herself as they found their room.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka's voice could be heard through the TV.

"Huh." Zero said as he looked at the TV.

"A fierce bey battle has erupted in the middle of the city." A report said as the camera zoomed at the battle between Gingka, Jack, and Damian.

"Do you think you can win when you're battling the two of us?" Damian's voice could be heard through the TV while it showed Kerbecs sending Pegasus flying into Evil Befall.

"I'll carve your bey up beautifully for you!" Jacks voice could be heard through the TV while it showed Evil Befall sending Pegasus flying back into Kerbecs.

"Do you know him?" Yukihana asked as she watched the battle switch to Julian, Masamune, Argo, and Dashan.

"Yeah I do. Looks like they're in trouble." Zero said as he watched Nile stop Gravity Destroyer.

"Should we head to where they're at?" Yukihana asked looking at Zero.

"No. They can handle themselves. If they really need us then they'll let us know." Zero said as the battle switched back to Damian, Jack, and Gingka.

"What kind of bey is that?" Yukihana asked as she saw Hades Gate appear.

"I don't know." Zero said as he saw Pegasus appear in front of Hades Gate.

"I'm glad I don't have to face that thing." Yukihana said as she watched Hades Gate open up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for this chapter :D I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Gingka and the others will join the story soon but right now there busy fighting Dr. Ziggurat.

Review and watch Toonami! Why? Cause Toonami is awesome!

Next Chapter: Monte Carlo!


	8. Monte Carlo

Chapter 8: Monte Carlo!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We found a nice hotel to stay at before you guys got here." Misaki said as she looked out the window of the taxi they were in.

"Once we get there I'm going to sleep." Akito said as he yawned and looked out the window. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Misaki asked as she looked at Akito.

"I need sleep more than I thought." Akito said as he turned his attention to Misaki.

"What makes you say that?" Yukihana asked as she looked as Akito.

"I think I just saw a zebra and a lion driving a car." Akito said as he rubbed his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What's happening?" Geno asked as he felt the ground start to move.

"We have some unwanted guests trying to enter Hades City." Dr. Ziggurat said as Hades City began to rise.

"Should I get rid of them?" Geno asked as he waited for his orders.

"No. That's what I have these three for." Dr. Ziggurat said as Damian, Jack, and Julian entered the room. "I want you three to dispose of our unwanted guests."

"What do you want me to do?" Geno asked as he stood there waiting for his orders.

"Have another Arrangement." Jack said as he left the room with the others.

"That's a good idea. Is my bey one hundred percent complete?" Geno asked the computer s his new bey was displayed on the screen.

"Life is at ninety percent completion." The computer responded as it showed what the bey still needed.

"Get my Arrangement chamber ready." Geno said as he walked over to his arrangement chamber.

"Your bey shall be finished after this arrangement." The computer said as Geno lay down in his arrangement chamber.

"After this, everyone will know the power of my bey." Geno said as he closed his eyes at began the arrangement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The next day)

"Hey did you guys hear about this new festival that's going to start tomorrow?" Scarlet asked as she showed the group the newspaper.

"The Festival of Battles." Misaki said as she read the newspaper.

"The whole city is going to be one huge battle ground!" Scarlet said thinking of all the bladers they would meet during the festival.

"Isn't it going to rain tomorrow?" Akito asked as he read the newspaper.

"Who cares? It's taking place rain or shine." Scarlet said as she began to get her bey ready. "I'm battling anyone and everyone I can."

"This can really test our skills." Akito and Misaki said as they handed Scarlet the newspaper.

"Maybe I can find someone that can take Cemetery Gandora to its limits." Zero said wondering what the festival would be like.

"I would suggest you guys stay away from me during this festival." Scarlet said as she examined her bey.

"Why?" Yukihana asked as she looked at Scarlet.

"Because if I see any of you I'm going to battle you, and that's going to waste our time." Scarlet said as she began to clean the fusion of her bey.

"I heard there's a lot of strong bladers here." Yukihana said thinking of a few bladers she heard of.

"Who are they?" Misaki asked looking at Yukihana.

"Umm there's this one guy called Lightning who uses a bey called Lightning Warrior. There's also a girl named Gravity who uses a bey called Gravity Warrior.

"Maybe we'll get the chance to battle them." Misaki said as she examined her bey.

"There's also one more person that's said to be really strong." Yukihana said thinking of the person she was talking about.

"Who is he?" Akito asked as he looked at Yukihana.

"He's said to hold a really powerful bey called Photon Galaxy Dragon." Yukihana said giving a description of the bey. "Apparently he doesn't enter any tournaments and is rarely seen."

"So we might not even get the chance to battle this guy." Zero said as he walked into the room.

"There's a high chance of him being here." Yukihana said thinking of how big the festival was.

"Then I'm going to battle this guy." Zero said as he sat down next to Yukihana.

"You don't even know what he looks like." Yukihana and Scarlet said looking at Zero.

"If he's a good as you say he is then I will have no problem finding him." Zero said as he looked out the window of the restaurant the group was at.

"Is this one of those true blader things?" Scarlet asked as she drank some of her soda.

"Yeah." Zero said as he noticed someone standing on the roof of a nearby building.

"And Hades City has risen up out of the ground!" A reporter's voice could be heard from the TV hanging on the wall.

"Sounds like Gingka and the others are having fun." Akito said as he looked at the TV and saw Gingka trying to get to the city.

"So where are we going after we finish up in Monte Carlo?" Yukihana asked wanting to know what they had planned next.

"We found this place that is almost perfect for training." Misaki said showing Yukihana a picture of the house they were going to stay at.

"That house is huge!" Yukihana said looking at the picture.

"It's made for people to use while they train where ever and how ever they want." Misaki said as she put the guide away.

"Is there anything special about that place?" Yukihana asked as she drank some soda.

"Every so often there is a contest to see which blader has gotten the strongest." Misaki said as she explained the rules of the contest. "You prove how strong you are by beating as many opponents as you can."

"That sounds like fun!" Scarlet said as she looked away from the TV.

"I hear that the legendary three bladers will be there." Akito said as he looked away from the TV.

"Legendary three?" Yukihana and Scarlet asked looking at Akito.

"There are three bladers that own these beys that are unbelievably strong. One of them alone has the power to take down hundreds of bladers without even trying." Akito said knowing that these guys were really that strong. "Disk battled one of them not to long ago. He beat Kujo, Kuja, and Disk without even trying."

"I hope we get to battle one of them!" Scarlet said wanting to meet them.

"They accept any and all challenges, that's why there so good." Misaki said thinking of how many victories they have.

"I think they have about a million wins each." Akito said thinking of the total number of wins they have.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few hours later)

"Arrangement complete." The computer said as Geno's arrangement chamber began to open.

"That arrangement is going to be my last." Geno said as he got out of the arrangement chamber and grabbed his new bey.

"Are you ready to put that bey to the test?" Dr. Ziggurat asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah, are those intruders still in the city?" Geno asked as he looked at Dr. Ziggurat.

"They destroyed the spiral core making Hades City land not too far from where it had originally been.

"Is that the only thing that's wrong with it?" Geno asked as he stepped into the elevator that would take him to the spiral core.

"Yes but since Faust is no longer with us we don't have a bey strong or fast enough to get it working again." Dr. Ziggurat said as he watched the doors to the elevator close.

"Give me five minutes." Geno said as the elevator began moving.

(Five minutes later)

"Let it rip!" Geno shouted as his bey began to power Hades City.

"Y-you're able to power the city to? But I thought only Faust was strong enough to do that." Dr. Ziggurat said as the city began to float into the air.

"I went through a lot of Arrangements." Geno said as the city began to move back to where it was originally located at.

"Why are you moving the city to its original location?" Dr. Ziggurat asked as Geno caught his bey.

"Because I'm going to absorb some more life energy and make my bey even stronger." Geno said as he put his bey in his pocket.

"If you're not powering the city then it's going to fall out of the sky." Dr. Ziggurat said as tried to get Geno to launch his bey back into the bey stadium.

"Relax I gave this place enough energy to power it for a year, but I want you to make it to where I can battle anywhere on here and still be able to power the city." Geno said as he left the room.

"I'll do just that." Dr. Ziggurat said as he began working on a way to power the city from anywhere.

"To bad I'm just going to absorb your life energy when you're done." Geno thought to himself as he walked away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"The festival will begin in ten seconds!" The announcer shouted as everyone began counting down.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Everyone shouted as the battles began to take place.

"Come on Misaki, there are tag battle going on over here." Akito said as he grabbed Misaki's hand and led her to the tag battles.

"Let's show them how strong two rivals are when they combine their abilities." Misaki said as they found the tag battles.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" A girl shouted as her bey collided with Yukihana's. "I'll be your next opponent."

"Sure, can I know the name of my opponent?" Yukihana asked as she beat a few more bladers with one hit.

"Gravity." Gravity said as she introduced herself.

"Well Gravity. Let's have a good battle." Yukihana said as they're beys collided and created an explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Seven Swords Attack!" A teen shouted as his bey collided with Scarlet's.

"No fair you attacked me when I was battling someone else!" Scarlet said as her bey collided with her opponent's bey.

"I took that person out for you though." The teen said as he pointed to the other persons bey that was sent flying through the air.

"Well thanks umm erh I don't know what your name is." Scarlet said as their beys collided.

"Lightning." Lightning said as their beys collided again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Walking around aimlessly Zero walked into a nearby alley. "So that's where you're hiding." Zero said as he turned around to see a teen ready to battle him.

"Just trying to stay out of sight. I'm Galaxy." Galaxy said as Zero got his bey ready for battle.

"You're the one that owns Photon Galaxy Dragon right?" Zero asked as he looked at Galaxy.

"Do you really need to ask?" Galaxy asked as he launched his bey at Zero.

"I guess not." Zero said as he launched his bey at Galaxy.

"Photon Crusher!" Galaxy shouted as his bey slammed Gandora into a wall.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey sent Galaxy Dragon flying into a few trash cans.

"Time to get serious. Photon Stream of Destruction!" Galaxy shouted as his bey collided with Gandora and created an explosion.

"Gear One!" Zero said as his bey transformed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gravity Crush!" Gravity shouted as her bey began to crush Snow Storm Dragon into the ground.

"I know I'm going to lose some of my life force for doing this but I don't want to lose this battle." Yukihana thought to herself as her bey began to glow.

"I haven't seen this before." Gravity said as she watched Yukihana's bey start to transform.

"Gear One!" Yukihana shouted as her bey transformed and sent Gravity Warrior flying into a nearby bey. "Here comes the pain."

"Whoa you're really strong!" Gravity said as her bey tried to push Snow Storm Dragon back.

"I'm not feeling any pain." Yukihana thought to herself as she looked at her fully transformed bey. "I don't know why I'm not feeling any pain but I better finish this battle fast before I start feeling my draw back."

"Gravity Crush!" Gravity shouted as her bey started pushing Snow Storm Dragon back.

"Snow Storm Destruction!" Yukihana shouted as her bey whipped up a snow storm that sent every other bey around her flying.

"Whoa! Gravity Warrior!" Gravity shouted as she ran after her bey.

"I-I won!" Yukihana said as she watched everyone try to find there beys.

"I can't find my bey!" Someone shouted as they tried to find their bey.

"Owwww!" Yukihana said as she fell to her knees in pain. "M-my life energy."

"Yukihana are ok?" Misaki asked as she ran over to Yukihana.

"N-no. M-my life energy feels like it's leaving me." Yukihana said as her bey stopper spinning.

"Akito, we need to get Yukihana back to the hotel." Misaki said as Akito picked Yukihana up in his arms.

"Get her bey." Akito said as he began to run to the hotel.

"Alright." Misaki said as she grabbed Yukihana's bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Photon Stream of Destruction!" Galaxy shouted as his bey began to close in on Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked Photon Galaxy Dragon into a wall.

"Zero!" Misaki said as she ran into the alley way.

"What?" Zero asked as he caught his bey.

"Yukihana isn't feeling well; we think it may be her draw back." Misaki said as she began walking out of the alley way with Zero.

"Should we get Scarlet?" Zero asked as they started running towards the hotel.

"No let her battle for a while." Misaki said as they ran passed a small group of people.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago knocked over a few trees.

"Let it rip!" Geno shouted as his bey collided with Meteo L Drago.

"Who the heck are you?" Ryuga asked as Meteo L Drago knocked Life into a tree.

"The person that's going to absorb your life energy." Geno said as their bey collided.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago began to absorb Life's energy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for this chapter! This chapter is kind of meh to me, I kept thinking about the next chapter while writing this XD I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter because of one letter and two words and those would be, L Drago Destroyer!

Review and stay golden :)

Next Chapter: L Drago Destroyer is born


	9. L Drago Destroyer is born

Chapter 9: L Drago Destroyer is born

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At Night)

"Keep absorbing his energy Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as the two beys flew off of a small ledge.

"Absorb his energy Life!" Geno shouted as his bey kept absorbing the same energy Meteo L Drago was absorbing.

"This is getting us nowhere." Ryuga said as the two beys created an explosion.

"Your right if we keep trying to absorb each other's energy this battle will go on forever." Geno said as the beys circled each other.

"Then let's change this game a little! Dragon Emperor- Supreme Flight!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago appeared and sent a fire ball flying towards Life.

"Spiral Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey absorbed the energy from Meteo L Drago's attack.

"I'm getting sick of this." Ryuga said as he began running towards a nearby volcano.

"Where the hell is he going?" Geno said as he watched Meteo L Drago follow Ryuga. "I can't let him get away."

"I'm going make this guy battle on my terrain. Let's see how well he does when fighting inside of a volcano." Ryuga thought to himself as he ran into a cave.

"Sky Paladin Strike!" Geno shouted as his bey shot out a white energy wave aimed for Ryuga.

"Roar Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago jumped up and countered the attack.

"Quit running away!" Geno shouted as he ran into a cavern filled with lava patches.

"NO one's running away." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago collided with Life.

"So this is where you want your grave to be." Geno said as his bey tried to push Meteo L Drago into a lava patch.

"I picked this spot out because this is where Meteo L Drago's true power can be seen!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago surrounded it's self in lava.

"I can take the heat." Geno said as Meteo L Drago tried to use the lava to melt Geno's bey.

"I feel sorry for him. He's going to wish he hadn't made me mad." Ryuga thought to himself as there beys created an explosion.

"I made sure that my last Arrangement would keep my bey from being melted and frozen. You can't beat me with lava." Geno said as the two beys beside a stream of lava.

"Who said anything about melting you're bey?" Ryuga asked as Meteo L Drago began trying to push Geno's bey into the lava.

"Wait, you weren't trying to use the lava to melt my bey." Geno said as Life began to push Meteo L Drago back.

"Why would I try to use such a pathetic move like that against you? I brought you here because I'm going to use Meteo L Drago's full power to beat you." Ryuga said as a two pillars of lava shot up behind him.

"You mean this isn't you're full power?" Geno asked as he watched his bey get closer and closer to the lava.

"Not even close." Ryuga said as their beys created an explosion. Meanwhile a star fragment began falling to Earth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"All right repair work is complete! Now to work on other things." Madoka said as she took of her goggles. "The battle at Hades City sure did a lot on us. But in a few minutes you'll be a brand new Pegasus!" Looking out of her window Madoka saw a bright light come flying at the window. "WAH! What just happened!? I must be imagining things." Madoka said as she rubbed her eyes. "Time to go to bed!" setting her head on her desk The bey mechanic slowly drifted off to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Send him flying into the lava!" Ryuga shouted as the two beys jumped over a huge lava pit.

"Sky Paladin Strike!" Geno shouted as his bey tried to knock Meteo L Drago into the lava.

"Dodge it." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago sped up to avoid being hit.

"Where is he getting all of this power from?" Geno asked himself as their beys landed on the other side of the lava pit.

"Come on! I don't usually battle that many people, so could you at least make this interesting for me?" Ryuga said as the two beys moved out of the way to avoid a lava pillar that shot up out of the ground.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey began to absorb Ryuga's life energy.

"I'm starting to feel weak." Ryuga said as he began to lose his life energy.

"This is the part where you beg for mercy." Geno said as he their beys collided.

"I don't beg." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago tried to Life into a pit of lava.

"Try saying that when you've lost most of your life energy." Geno said as he watched Ryuga start to fall to his knees.

"I'm a lot stronger than you think I am." Ryuga said as he stood up.

"How are you standing back up? My special move should have drained more than half of your energy by now!" Geno said as he noticed Meteo L Drago was spinning faster and faster.

"What kind of blader do you think I am?" Ryuga asked as their beys collided and created an explosion. "I'm one of those weak bladers you're used to battling."

"At least this one will give me a challenge." Geno thought to himself as a pillar of lava shot up in front of the two.

"Even if you're special move can make me weak, I'll still win. Dragon Emperor- Supreme Flight!" Ryuga shouted as Meteo L Drago appeared in front him.

"Draining Shield." Geno said as his bey absorbed the power of Ryuga's special move.

"Even I don't absorb this much energy." Ryuga said as he got an idea. "Start pushing Life into the lava!"

"What good will that do?" Geno thought to himself as he watched Meteo L Drago try to push Life into the lava.

"You said you're bey couldn't melt right?" Ryuga asked as Meteo L Drago pushed Life even closer to the lava.

"Yeah." Geno said as he watched Life get even closer to the lava.

"Let's put test that out." Ryuga said as Meteo L Drago got ready for the final blow.

"Dodge it!" Geno said as his bey spun Meteo L Drago around itself and sent the bey flying to the lava.

"Meteo L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as he watched Meteo L Drago sink into the lava.

"Well that was disappointing." Geno said as he began to walk away.

"No one does that to my bey!" Ryuga said as a bright light destroyed the top of the cavern and hit the lava where Meteo L Drago was.

"Huh." Geno said as he looked at the lava.

"Lady Luck is smiling down on me today." Ryuga said as his bey jumped out of the lava.

"You're bey should have been destroyed." Geno said not believing his eyes. "Spiral Drain!"

"Dragon Emperor- Strong Supreme Soaring!" Ryuga shouted as the dragon emperor appeared and slammed Life into a nearby wall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whoa! I'm on fire!" Arrow said as he caught his bey.

"Damn." Frost said as he caught his bey.

"You can't touch this lightning!" Arrow said as he began celebrate.  
"Here Mr. Fire." Crystal said as she poured water on Arrows head.

"What was that for?" Arrow said as he grabbed a towel to dry his hair.

"For being on fire." Crystal said as Frost began to laugh.

"I wasn't actually on fire!" Arrow said as he put the towel away.

"Then why did you say you were on fire." Crystal said as she grabbed another water bottle.

"It was a figure of speech." Arrow said face palming.

"You deserved it." Frost said laughing a bit.

"Shut up." Arrow said as he began to laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Madoka finally finished fixing Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as he grabbed Pegasus off of Madoka's desk.

"We should take you're Pegasus for a test run!" Kenta said as they began walking to the bey stadium.

"Wait, not here. Madoka is trying to sleep." Gingka said as he walked towards the B-pit entrance.

"Says the person that just finished yelling." Kenta said as they walked out side of the B-pit.

"Well why were you yelling Kenta?" Gingka asked as an arrow went flying past them.

"I wasn't the one yelling!" Kenta said face palming. "There's a letter attached to the arrow."

"It says, I want to battle you're Pegasus. Meet me at Kirishima in the morning." Gingka said as he finished reading the note. "Looks like I'll be testing out Pegasus tomorrow."

"What about our battle?" Kenta asked looking at Gingka.

"I'll battle you after I battle this guy. I have a feeling I know you sent it." Gingka said as he began walking to his house.

"Pegasus better be in one piece after that battle." Kenta said as he walked beside Gingka.

"He will be! Although I'm not sure how the other guy's bey will look after this." Gingka said as he began to laugh with Kenta.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The volcano has become too unstable for me." Geno said as he caught his bey and ran towards the exit.

"Coward!" Ryuga shouted as he caught his bey. "Let's see what you can do." Attaching his bey to his launcher Ryuga aimed his bey at a few lava pillars that shot up from the nearby lava pools.

"Let it rip! L Drago Destroyer!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago Destroyer flew through the pillars of lava like they were nothing. "I'm going to enjoy this bey."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yukihana are you ok?" Zero asked as Yukihana began to wake up.

"N-no I think I lost a lot of my life energy." Yukihana said as she tried to sit up.

"Don't move around too much. You're lucky you didn't lose anymore life energy or you could have died." Zero said as he set Yukihana's bey on a small table.

"When can I resume my training?" Yukihana asked as Zero put a blanket over her.

"After seeing how much damage this gear has done to you, I've decided it would be better if we stopped you're training." Zero said knowing the training would put too much strain on her body.

"B-but I can do it!" Yukihana said as she tried to get up. "Ow."

"If you try to force you're self to achieve this gear you're just going to end up hurting you're self even more." Zero said as he handed Yukihana am extra pillow.

"How did you get over you're draw back?" Yukihana asked as she looked at Zero.

"Through bone shattering hard work." Zero said remembering how much training he did to get rid of his draw back.

"Is there any other way to get rid of my draw back?" Yukihana asked as she rubbed her forehead.

"There is one other way but I could never figure out how to use it." Zero said thinking of the one other way to get rid of her draw back.

"W-what is it?" Yukihana asked as she felt a surge of pain in her body.

"You have to experience a strong emotional feeling. This isn't easily done because it can't be just any emotion." Zero said trying to figure out what emotion it had to be.

"What emotion is it?" Yukihana asked as looked at Zero.

"I don't know. I never figure it out, that's why I had to undergo a lot of training." Zero said wishing he could be of more help to Yukihana.

"What about you're other friends that have achieved this power?" Yukihana asked trying to find a solution to her problem.

"They did the same thing I did. " Zero said remembering when Arrow told him about how he achieved his first gear.

"I guess I won't be able to use the gear then." Yukihana said really disappointed.

"We can find a different way to make your stronger." Zero thinking of all the special move's he had seen that could make a bey stronger without transforming.

"Will they make me as strong as the gears would?" Yukihana asked as she closed her eyes.

"If you train hard enough they will." Zero said not knowing the answer.

"I'd like to sleep now." Yukihana said as she began to yawn.

"Alright." Zero said as he turned out the lights and lay down on his bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as his bey collided with Kyoya's.

"I've been training hard for this day Gingka, now let me show you the power of a true Lion. GO! King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Kyoya shouted as Leone turned upside down and created a tornado aimed at Pegasus.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus used the side of a rock as a ramp and collided with Leone.

"Leone No!" Kyoya shouted as both beys came crashing back to the ground.

"Pegasus Star Booster Att- what's happening to Pegasus and Leone?" Gingka asked as he watched Pegasus and Leone transform.

"I don't know what just happened, but get him Leone!" Kyoya shouted as his new bey collided with Pegasus.

"Big Bang Tornado! Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with Leone and slammed him into a tree.

"Stop you guys!" Madoka shouted as she interrupted the battle. "I want to run some test's on your beys."

"Fine." Kyoya said as he caught his bey and tossed it to Madoka.

"AH man I just got Pegasus back to!" Gingka said as he caught Pegasus.

"You can battle after I run some tests on them." Madoka said as she took Cosmic Pegasus away from Gingka.

"You got lucky this time Gingka." Kyoya said as they walked beside Madoka.

"Luck had nothing to do with me being awesome." Gingka said as he began to laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

YEASH! We now have Cosmic Pegasus, Fang Leone, and L Drago Destroy! I don't really care about the other two I just wanted to put L Drago Destroyer in here XD Poor Yukihana no gear for her, yet!

To BlackCatNeko999: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and this fast update :D

Review and stay awesome or gold, I don't really care which one so long as you pick one :P

Next Chapter: The Island of Training


	10. The Island of Training

Chapter 10: The Island of Training

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This island is AWESOME!" Scarlet shouted as she looked at the beautiful surroundings.

"With all the training that goes on here I'm surprised it looks this nice." Akito and Misaki said as they began laughing.

"This seems like a great place to train." Zero said as he saw some good places to train at.

"Different places on this island give you different styles of training. Some places can give you better training in attack and other places can give better training in defense." Misaki said as the taxi stopped in front of the giant house.

"WHOA this place is huge!" Scarlet said as they got out of the taxi.

"Welcome to the Training Hall." Two people said as they greeted the five bladers. "Let us show you to your rooms."

"So how many people do you think are going to be here for the contest?" Scarlet asked as they walked into the mansion like house.

"Not sure." Misaki said as she noticed there weren't that many people around.

"You five are the first people to arrive for the contest." One of the two girls said as they found their rooms.

"Nice, we get first pick at training spots then!" Akito said as they walked into their room.

"There's going to be a banquet tonight at seven so make sure to be there. This banquet is to help people get to know each other before the contest." One of the girls said as she handed the group a few kimonos. "Please wear these to the banquet."

"Since when was this place fancy?" Akito thought to himself as he watched Misaki take the kimonos.

"Thank you." Misaki said to the girl as she set the kimonos on a nearby bed.

"I call this red one!" Scarlet said as she looked through the kimonos.

"Well I'm going to go and train." Zero said as he set his bag down.

"Wait don't leave me here with them!" Akito said as he watched Zero run out of the room.

"Akito which one do you like better?" Misaki asked as she held up two kimonos.

"I hate you Zero." Akito thought to himself as he mentally face palmed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Glad I got out of there in time." Zero said as he walked past a water fall. "This seems like a good place to train. Let it rip!"

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey knocked Zero's into a tree.

"It's been awhile." Zero said as his bey collided with Zeth's.

"What you doing here?" Zeth asked as their beys created an explosion.

"To train and enter that contest at the Training Hall." Zero said as his bey knocked Cyclone into a waterfall.

"Where's Akito? I thought he was training with you." Zeth said as Cyclone jumped out of the waterfall and collided with Gandora.

"He's helping Misaki pick out a kimono to wear." Zero said as he noticed Dagger and Wolf weren't with Zeth. "Where's Dagger and Wolf?"

"I left them behind to help Ev pick out a kimono to wear." Zeth said as they both began to laugh.

"Who's Ev?" Zero asked as the two bladers caught their beys.

"She's my bey mechanic and really good friend." Zeth said as they noticed the sun was going down.

"We better head to the banquet." Zero said as the two teens started running back to the Training Hall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At Night)

"So this is the island that those bladers are supposed to be on." Geno said as he walked around the island looking for someone to battle.

"Phoenix Mode!" Solar shouted as his bey changed modes.

"There's my first opponent." Geno said as he launched his bey at Solar. "Let it rip!"

"Dodge it." Solar said as his bey dodged the attack. "Trying to interrupt my training?"

"You could say that." Geno said as he began to laugh a bit.

"I'll show you what happens to people when they interrupt my training." Solar said as his bey collided with Geno's.

"You call that an attack?" Geno asked as Life started pushing Sun Dragon back.

"Just warming up." Solar said as he prepared for a special move. "Why don't you try this on for size?"

"Draining Shield." Geno said as his bey protected itself from harm.

"Phoenix Dive!" Solar shouted as his bey jumped into the air and sky dived toward Life.

"Absorb it." Geno said as Life absorbed all the energy from Solar's attack.

"It's been a while since I've had a battle this tough." Solar said as his bey avoided an attack from Geno.

"It's been a while since I've had a battle this easy." Geno said with a smirk on a face.

"Phoenix Dive!" Solar shouted as his bey collided with Life.

"You'll have to do better than that." Geno said as his bey absorbed more of Sun Dragons energy.

"Ugh. This guy is strong but I'm stronger." Solar thought to himself as the two beys had a head on collision.

"Spiral Drain." Geno said as his bey began to absorb Sun Dragon's energy.

"Come on Sun Dragon! Give it all you've got!" Solar shouted as Sun Dragon began to push Life back.

"Sky Paladin Strike!" Geno shouted as his bey knocked Sun Dragon into a pile of sand.

"Blaze Core!" Solar shouted as his bey began to spin faster and faster.

"This battle is starting to get interesting." Geno thought to himself as he watched Solar's bey spirit appear.

"Fire Blaze!" Solar shouted as his bey spirit made a circle of fire surround Life.

"I think I'll wait to use Waterfall." Geno thought to himself as he watched Sun Dragon prepare for a Phoenix Dive.

"You've got nowhere to run!" Solar shouted as Sun Dragon flew up into the air and began to sky dive towards Life. "Phoenix Dive!"

"Waterfall!" Geno shouted as his bey put out the fire surrounding it. "Show yourself, Life!" At that moment a Paladin appeared and drew its sword.

"Sacred Sword Slash!" Geno shouted as his bey spirit blasted Sun Dragon out of the sky with one attack.

"Looks like I'll have to use that special move." Solar said as he watched his land in front of him.

"I'll give you some credit, you're the first one that's made me use that special move." Geno said as he gave Solar a respectful bow. "Unfortunately for you this means the end of our battle."

"Guardian of the sun hear my call, I give you my life energy in exchange for your ultimate attack." Solar said as a blue aura began to surround him.

"Hmm what's he got up his sleeve?" Geno thought to himself as he waited for Solar to finish charging his attack.

"Go! Blaze Cannon!" Solar shouted as Sun Dragon appeared. Gathering the energy for its attack Sun Dragon opened its mouth and fired a huge ball of energy at Life.

"Spiral Force!" Geno shouted as his bey sent the attack right back at Sun Dragon.

"N-no!" Solar shouted as his dragon fell to the ground. "You'll pay for that!"

" Life Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey began to absorb Solar's life energy.

"N-no." Solar said as he fell to his knees.

"I'll be taking this." Geno said as he picked up Solar's bey.

"G-give that back." Solar said as he tried to stand up.

"Stay down." Geno said as he kicked Solar to the ground.

"Ugh." Solar moaned as he lay there motionless.

"To the victor, the spoils." Geno said as he held Sun Dragon in his hand. "This bey will look even nicer when it's next to Divine Soldier."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Fist of Fate!" Arashi shouted as his bey destroyed a tree that was blocking Arashi's path.

"Come on we have to get to the banquet." Kuryoku said as he ran past Arashi.

"Wait up!" Arashi shouted as a bey collided with Divine Soldier.

"What's the rush?" Geno asked as the two bey's began to circle each other.

"I don't have time to battle you right now." Arashi said as he looked at Geno.

"Are you sure, because I think you do." Geno said as he held up Sun Dragon.

"How did you get that bey?" Arashi asked as his bey collided with Life.

"I won it from you're friend Solar." Geno said with a smirk on his face.

"Where is he?" Arashi asked as his bey slammed Life into the side of a tree.

"Right there." Geno said pointing to his bey.

"I'm not joking! Where is he?!" Arashi said starting to become mad.

"I absorbed his life energy. Like I said he's in my bey, along with all of the other people I've beaten." Geno said as he began to laugh.

"Bring him back." Arashi said as his bey started to push Life through the tree.

"I'll be more than happy to bring him back. If you can defeat me in a bey battle." Geno said as he put Solar's bey back into his pocket.

"Fist of Fate!" Arashi shouted as his bey knocked Life through a few trees.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Akito! Over here!" Misaki said as she walked beside Scarlet and Yukihana.

"She looks beautiful." Akito thought to himself as looked at Misaki who was wearing a black and white kimono.

"Hey, Akito!" Scarlet said snapping her figures in front of his face.

"Huh w-what?" Akito said noticing they were now standing right in front of him.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up, there's a kimono in our room." Misaki said as she began walking with the Scarlet and Yukihana.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with the three legendary bladers!" Arashi shouted as his bey collided with Life and sent it flying into a waterfall.

"That bey is a lot stronger than I thought it was going to be." Geno thought to himself as his bey came flying out of the waterfall and collided with Divine Soldier.

"I'm going to avenge you Solar. This guy won't get away with what he did to you." Arashi thought to himself as his bey was sent flying into a tree.

"Sky Paladin Strike!" Geno shouted as his bey tried to use its special move.

"Fist of Fate!" Arashi shouted as his bey sent Life flying through the air.

"Damn." Geno said as his bey landed in front of him.

"Come on! Where's this incredible power you used to beat Solar?" Arashi said waiting for Geno's response.

"If you're in such a hurry to die, then I guess I might as well finish this." Geno said as his bey collided with Divine Soldier. "Life Drain!"

"Egh. I'm starting to feel weak. I better end this battle now." Arashi thought to himself as his bey knocked Life into the air.

"Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as his bey spirit fired a ball of energy towards Divine Soldier.

"W-what!? That's Solar's special move." Arashi said as his bey got hit by the fire ball.

"Since I absorbed his life energy and bey energy I can use his best special move whenever I want." Geno said as his bey sky dived towards Divine Soldier.

"Come forth Divine Soldier!" Arashi shouted as his bey spirit appeared.

"Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as his bey spirit shot Divine Soldier at point blank range.

"Divine Soldier!" Arashi shouted as his bey spirit fell to the ground in defeat and disappeared.

"I've won this battle." Geno said as he walked over and picked up Arashi's defeated bey.

"N-no." Arashi said as he fell to the ground and remained motionless.

"Time to crash a party." Geno said as he began walking to the banquet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's about time you guys got here!" The group said as they saw Zero and Zeth run into the banquet hall.

"Sorry, we got lost on our way here." Zeth said as he sat next to Ev.

"This place is really hard to find after it gets dark." Zero said as he sat down next to Yukihana.

"Attention everyone!" The host shouted as everyone turned to look at the host. "Our guests of honor have arrived! The three legendary bladers!"

"Uhh, just one blader." Kuryoku said scratching the back of his head.

"W-what happen to the other two?" The host asked as Kuryoku sat down.

"Don't know. Solar wandered off somewhere and Arashi seemed to disappear." Kuryoku said as he got something to eat. "They'll be here soon."

"In that case, everyone please enjoy the food." The host said as everyone began eating.

"Did I miss anything?" Zero whispered to Akito.

"No. Just me looking like an idiot." Akito said laughing a bit.

"At least I didn't miss much." Zero said as he looked over to see a blader walk into the banquet hall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kuryoku!" Geno shouted as stopped in front of the huge table that everyone was sitting at.

"Who are you?" Kuryoku asked looking at Geno.

"My name is Geno, and I'm here to challenge you to a battle." Geno said as he pulled two beys out of his pocket.

"I'm sort of enjoying the banquet right now. Another time." Kuryoku said as the banquet hall fell silent.

"This might change your mind." Geno said as he tossed the two beys across the table.

"Those are, Solar and Arashi's beys." Kuryoku said as the beys landed in front of him.

"Yeah took their beys because they didn't deserve them." Geno said as he began to laugh.

"What happened to my friends?" Kuryoku asked as he slammed his hands down onto the table while he stood up.

"I took their life energy and turned into power for my bey." Geno said as he showed him his bey.

"Alright. You want a challenge. Then you've got one." Kuryoku said as grabbed the two beys and began walking towards Geno.

"Catch me if you can!" Geno shouted as he ran out of the banquet hall.

"Get back here!" Kuryoku shouted as he ran after Geno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm going with him." Zero said as he stood up and ran alongside Kuryoku.

"Wait!" Akito and Yukihana shouted as they ran after Zero.

"You guys stay behind! I've got this one!" Zero shouted as he ran out of the banquet hall with Zero.

"Yukihana, go change clothes and meet me back here in a few minutes." Akito said as he ran to his room.

"Alright!" Yukihana shouted as she ran to her room to change into better clothes for battling.

"Come on Scarlet, we should do the same." Misaki said as they got up from where they were sitting and ran to their room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm going with them!" Zeth said as he stood up and ran out of the banquet hall.

"I hope he's not too reckless." Ev said as she watched Zeth leave.

"He's with Zero, nothing bad will happen." Wolf said as he watched people start to panic.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for now! It's time for Geno to be defeated! Can Zero and Kuryoku do it? I think they can XD Well I think one of them can any way.

Review and stay Awesome/Gold, don't forget to watch good anime :D

Next Chapter: A Warriors Death


	11. A Warriors Downfall

Chapter 11: A Warriors Down Fall

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as his bey spirit appeared behind him and tried to attack Geno.

"You missed!" Geno shouted as he avoided the lightning beam.

"Calm down!" Zero shouted as he caught up to Kuryoku. "He's trying make you use all of your energy before he battles you."

"I'm putting a stop to this chase." Kuryoku said as he caught his bey and attached all three of his beys to his custom made launcher.

"He's getting serious." Geno thought to himself as he turned around and got his bey ready for battle.

"Let it rip!" Kuryoku shouted as he launched all three of his beys at Geno.

"Let it rip!" Geno shouted as his bey collided with Kuryoku's beys.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Heavens Dragon wrapped itself around Life and fired a lightning beam at point blank rage.

"He's strong, but he's not strong enough to face the combine power of his friends beys. " Geno thought to himself as he prepared to use a special move.

"Fist of Fate!" Kuryoku shouted as a giant stone fighter appeared and punched Life in the face.

"Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as Life fired a ball of energy at Heavens Dragon.

"Blaze Cannon!" Kuryoku shouted as Sun Dragon fired a ball of energy to cancel out Geno's attack.

"Sky Paladin Strike!" Geno shouted as Life tried to use its special move.

"Fist of Fate! Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Divine Soldier punched Life in the face. Heavens Dragon then wrapped itself around Life and fired a lightning beam at point blank range. "Blaze Cannon!"

"Draining Shield!" Geno shouted as his bey protected itself from Kuryoku's third special move.

"Thunder Force Attack! Fist of Fate!" Kuryoku shouted as Heavens Dragon unleashed another lightning beam at point blank range. After Heavens Dragon moved away from Life, Divine Soldier grabbed Life and punched him in the face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on guys!" Akito said as Misaki, Scarlet and Yukihana ran after him.

"If that guy can take people's life energy then we need to stop him." Misaki said as they saw a few explosions in the distance.

"Kuryoku can handle him though right?" Yukihana asked wondering if they would need to get involved.

"I don't know, if he really did take the life energy of the other two bladers then Kuryoku may have trouble beating him." Misaki said as they saw Heavens Dragon fly up into the sky.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Heavens Dragon flew down with bolts of lightning following him.

"Look out!" Geno shouted as Life took the damage from all the lightning bolts.

"Blaze Cannon!" Kuryoku shouted as Sun Dragon fired a ball of energy at Life.

"Spiral Force!" Geno shouted as his bey redirected the attack at Divine Soldier.

"UGH! I won't be beat with such a simple move." Kuryoku said as Heavens Dragon bit Life in the throat and began to pull him up into the sky.

"Blaze Cannon" Geno shouted as Life fired the energy ball at point blank range causing Heavens Dragon to let go of Life and fall out of the sky.

"Blaze Cannon! Fist of Fate!" Kuryoku shouted as Sun Dragon went on the attack and fired a ball of energy at Life.

"Spiral Force!" Geno shouted as he redirected Sun Dragons attack at Divine Soldier.

"Fist of Fate!" Kuryoku shouted as Divine Soldier knocked the energy ball back at Life with twice its power.

"Crap!" Geno shouted as Life got hit by the energy ball.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Heavens Dragon wrapped itself around Life and fired a beam of lightning at point blank range. "Fist of Fate!" Before hitting the ground Divine Soldier hit Life through a few trees.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey began draining Kuryoku's life.

"Ugh, this must be the move he used against Solar and Arashi." Kuryoku thought to himself as he began to lose some of life energy.

"Spiral Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey began draining the energy of Kuryoku's three beys.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Heavens Dragon dived down into the ground. "Fist of Fate!" Divine Solider then punched Life into a few trees.

"Alright, maybe I underestimated this guy." Geno thought to himself as Life took a point blank Thunder Force Attack.

"Phoenix Mode!" Kuryoku shouted as Sun Dragon changed modes.

"Sky Paladin Strike!" Geno shouted as his Life aimed his attack at Heavens Dragon who was flying in the air.

"Phoenix Dive!" Kuryoku shouted as Sun Dragon collided with Life's attack and created an explosion.

"I can't see." Geno said as the smoke began to clear.

"Blaze Cannon!" Kuryoku shouted as Sun Dragon transformed back into its original form and fired a ball of energy at Life.

"No!" Geno shouted as Life got hit with the full force of Blaze Cannon.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Heavens Dragon went in for a point blank attack.

"Fist of Fate!" Geno shouted as Life punched Heavens Dragon in the lower jaw then slammed him into the ground.

"Fist of Fate!" Kuryoku shouted as Divine Soldier went in for an attack.

"Fist of Fate!" Geno shouted as Life and Divine Soldier collided and created an explosion.

"Blaze Cannon!" Kuryoku shouted as Sun Dragon flew through the smoke and attack Life at point blank range.

"How is he still standing?" Geno thought to himself noticing that Kuryoku hadn't lost all of his life energy yet.

"This will finish you!" Kuryoku shouted as he prepared for his ultimate special move.

"If I absorb this then I can bring Life back to full power." Geno thought to himself as he waited for the perfect moment to use his special move. "Or I could just redirect their special move."

"Titan Fire Storm!" Kuryoku shouted as all three bey spirits fused their attacks together to create a burst of light and energy.

"Spiral Force!" Geno shouted as Life redirected the attack at the three giants.

"Argh!" Kuryoku shouted as he grabbed his chest.

"So that's how it works. His soul is connected to these three bey spirits, if anyone of them is defeated during this fight then he will suffer for it." Geno thought to himself as he began to take advantage of this weakness.

"Not even my best finishing move could take him out. Ugh, I don't want to use that special move but if I have to I will." Kuryoku thought to himself as the bey spirits disappeared.

"Sky Paladin Strike!" Geno shouted as his bey tried to attack Heavens Dragon.

Breathing in and then breathing out slowly, Kuryoku moved his arms in a slow motion to the right of his body which cased his bey to avoid the attack.

"H-how did you do that?" Geno asked as Sun Dragon collided with Life.

"Heavens Dragon and I have a connected soul. When I concentrate enough I can use my body to control Heavens Dragon." Kuryoku said as Heavens Dragon collided with Life.

"This guy is really lives up to his legend status." Geno thought to himself as his bey drained some of Divine Soldiers energy.

"Fist of Fate!" Kuryoku shouted as Divine soldier sent Life flying into a pile of rocks.

"If this battle keeps up I'll end up losing." Geno thought to himself as Life collided with Sun Dragon and created an explosion.

"I need to end this battle now." Kuryoku thought to himself as he grabbed his chest.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as Life began to drain more and more of Kuryoku's life energy.

"Agh. That's it, it's time to use that special move." Kuryoku thought to himself as all three of his beys move close to each other.

"Another special move?" Geno thought to himself as he waited for Kuryoku to finish.

"Legendary beys! I ask of you to fuse you're powers into an attack that will destroy this foe." Kuryoku said as his bey spirits appeared in front of him.

"This should be good." Geno said ready to take out whatever hope Kuryoku had left.

"I fuse all three of my beys into The Creator of Hope!" Kuryoku shouted as his three beys fused into a brand new bey.

"Forget redirecting this attack, I'm going to absorb it." Geno thought to himself as he waited for this new special move.

"Timeless End!" Kuryoku shouted as the new bey spirit sent out a wave of energy from it's hand.

"Spiral Drain!" Geno shouted as Life absorbed the attack.

"Oh no, that attack had every bit of power I had left." Kuryoku said as he fell to his knees.

"This is the part where you beg for mercy." Geno said as Life prepared for its special move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Did you guys see that bey spirit!?" Scarlet asked as they watched the bey spirit explode.

"Whoa!" Akito said as they all stopped running.

"I think Kuryoku just lost." Yukihana said as they continued to run in the direction of the explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That's some good energy." Geno said as he finished absorbing the last bit of energy that the three legendary beys had.

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted as he launched his bey at Geno.

"Life." Geno said as his bey jumped up and knocked Gandora away.

"I can't let you get away that easily." Zero said as the two beys circled each other.

"Hmm I know who you are. You're Zero right?" Geno asked as looked at Zero.

"Yeah I'm Zero." Zero said as their beys collided.

"I look forward to absorbing you're energy." Geno said as the two beys collided.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Catch me if you can." Geno said as he began to run away.

"Get back here." Zero said as Gandora followed Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I see them." Misaki said noticing the explosions in the distance.

"You guys need to help him." Yukihana said as she saw Kuryoku lying on the ground.

"It looks like he's still alive." Misaki said as she stopped running and checked to see if Kuryoku was still breathing.

"I'll take him back to the Training Hall, you go ahead to catch up to Zero." Akito said as he lifted Kuryoku on his shoulders and started running towards the Training Hall.

"Come on Misaki." Yukihana said as they continued to run in the direction of explosions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gear One!" Zero shouted as Gandora transformed.

"Whoa!" Geno shouted as he jumped off a ledge and landed on an old house.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Zero said as he jumped off the ledge and landed on top of the house.

"This place will make a fitting grave for you." Geno said as he looked at the old training hall.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora tried to knock Geno's bey off of the roof.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey fired a beam of lightning.

"Graveyard Bomb." Zero said as Gandora created an explosion to avoid the beam of lightning.

"That last battle took its toll on me" Geno thought to himself as his vision began to get blurry.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey fired a few red beams at Life.

"Draining Shield." Geno said as his bey absorbed the red beams.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with Life.

"Life Drain." Geno said as his bey began to absorb Zero's life energy.

"This is the move he used against Kuryoku." Zero thought to himself as he began to feel weak.

"Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as his bey fired a ball of energy at Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey canceled the attack out with a few red beams.

"Spiral Drain." Geno said as his bey began to drain Gandora's energy.

"I need to finish this battle now." Zero thought to himself as he began feeling weaker.

"You're not looking so good." Geno said with a smirk on his face.

"Gear Second!" Zero shouted as Gandora transformed again.

"Uh oh." Geno said as Gandora shot forward and collided with his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like Zero's winning the battle." Misaki said as they looked over the ledge to see Gandora winning the battle.

"Zero's not looking very good though." Yukihana said as she jumped off the ledge and landed on the roof.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yukihana." Zero said not realizing she had been following them.

"I want to help." Yukihana said as she got her bey out.

"No." Zero said as his bey collided with Geno's.

"W-why?" Yukihana asked as she put her bey back into her pocket.

"This is my battle." Zero said as he started breathing heavy.

"Thunder Force!" Geno shouted as he aimed his special move at Yukihana.

"Look out!" Zero shouted as he pushed Yukihana out of the way and got hit ball the energy ball.

"Zero!" Yukihana shouted as Zero flew off the roof and hit a tree.

"S-super H-heat." Zero said as he tried to stand up.

"He's still battling even though he can't see his bey. That's what call determined." Geno said as his bey collided with Gandora.

"Get off the roof!" Zero shouted as Yukihana jumped off the roof and landed next to Zero.

"What's he doing?" Geno thought to himself as he noticed Gandora was releasing steam.

"Super-Heated Quasar!" Zero shouted as Gandora destroyed part of the roof.

(In Zero's mind)

"Gandora." Zero said looking at his bey spirit.

Gandora let out a battle cry saying that it was ready to keep battling.

"I'm not going to make it; I've lost too much of my life energy." Zero said as he felt more of his life energy leave his body. "It's been great battling alongside you."

Gandora let out a cry of sadness for his fallen friend.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Oh so close." Geno said as he landed on the ground a few feet away from Zero and Yukihana.

"He survived." Yukihana said not believing her eyes.

"I've got to admit that was a little too close for my liking." Geno said as he began to laugh. "Thanks for being a distraction."

"Make sure Akito beats this guy, Yukihana." Zero said as he sat up and leaned against a tree for support.

"Thanks for your life energy; it really gave me a power boost." Geno said as he began walking away.

"Y-Yukihana." Zero said as he looked Yukihana in the eyes.

"Yes." Yukihana said as she looked at Zero.

"Make sure Gandora finds a strong blader to wield its power. I'm going to miss you." Zero said as he leaned over and kissed Yukihana.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"No." Arrow said as he stopped working on his bey and looked at Crystal.

"What?" Crystal said as she looked at Arrow who had a sad look on his face.

"Zero's dead." Arrow said as he dropped the face bolt of his bey on the counter.

"H-how do you know?" Crystal asked as she looked at Arrow hoping he was lying.

"We've been friends for a long time." Arrow said as his eyes began to water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've got to end the battle now." Hunter said as he caught his bey.

"H-hey!" His opponent shouted as Hunter walked away.

"Sitting next to a tree Hunter looked up at the sky and noticed it was about to rain.

"Today a warrior had met his downfall." Hunter said with a sad look on his face. "I can't believe it was him of all people."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I have to go." Charlotte said as she caught her bey and ran away from her opponent.

Walking in the rain Charlotte stopped near a river and sat under a tree.

"My greatest rival just met his end." Charlotte said as her eyes began to water. "I feel sorry for the person that did it, because he's next on my list of people I have to defeat."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well I'm sorry to say this but all good things must come to an end . . .WHAT you thought I meant this story psh no I just meant this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter; I personally liked the part where the bey spirits were fighting each other.

Review and stay Gold or Awesome or both

Next Chapter: Reunited with Friends


	12. Reunited with Old Friends

Chapter 12: Reunited with Friends

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At Night)

"Come on Yukihana, we can get him for this later." Misaki said as she put her arm around Yukihana who was crying over Zero's dead body.

"Get back here!" Zeth shouted as he ran past Misaki and Yukihana.

"What about him?" Yukihana said as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

"He can take care of himself." Misaki said as Akito ran up to them.

"What happen here?" Akito asked as he looked at Zero's dead body.

"Geno beat him and took his life energy." Yukihana said as she began sobbing again.

"That bastard!" Akito said as he started running in the direction that Zeth ran in.

"NO!" Misaki said as she grabbed his arm and kept him from running.

"Let go." Akito said as he tried to get his arm free.

"We can't lose you to!" Misaki shouted as she let go of Akito's arm.

"You won't lose me." Akito said as he took off running after Zeth.

"Y-you n-need to s-stop him." Yukihana said as she continued to sob.

"I'll stop him." Misaki said as she began running in a different direction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I was sure he ran this way." Akito said as got kicked in the face.

"I told you that we can't lose you to." Misaki said as she took a fighting stance.

"You know you can't beat me in a fight." Akito said as he tried to walk past Misaki.

"You don't have you're crab trap with you." Misaki said as she kneed Akito in the stomach.

"AGH!" Akito groaned as he fell to his knees.

"You know you're not a good fighter unless you're using you're crab trap." Misaki said as sat down next to Akito. "I know you're mad at Geno but we need to think of a plan."

"At least let me get the Zeth." Akito said as he handed Misaki his bey. "At least now I can't battle."

"Don't die." Misaki said as she stood up with Akito.

"I won't." Akito said as Misaki handed him a metal pole.

"I grabbed this before we left the Training Hall." Misaki said knowing Akito was a better fighter when he had a weapon to use.

"Thanks." Akito said as he started running after Zeth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"There's the boat." Geno thought to himself as he ran out of the forest.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as Cyclone sent a tree branch flying a Geno.

"Ugh I don't have enough energy to fight this guy." Geno thought to himself as he avoided the tree branch.

"Since you want to battle people so badly then why not battle me?" Zeth said as his bey moved in front of Geno.

"I don't have time for you!" Geno said as he ran past Cyclone.

"I won't let you get away!" Zeth said as he ran after Geno.

"Almost there." Geno said as the boat began to leave.

"You have nowhere to run!" Zeth said as he began catching up to Geno.

"This is going to be a close one." Geno said as he jumped off the docks and grabbed onto the railing of the boat.

"No." Zeth said as he stopped running.

"HEY!" Akito shouted as he ran past Zeth and through his metal pole at Geno who was trying to climb onto the boat.

"OW!" Geno shouted as the pole hit him in the center of his back.

"That's what you get!" Akito shouted as he watched Geno climb onto the boat.

"Akito right?" Zeth asked as he walked up to Akito.

"Yeah." Akito said as he began walking back to the Training Hall.

"Nice job hitting him with the pole." Zeth said as he began walking with Akito.

"Yeah." Akito said not listening to Zeth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Set him down here." Misaki said as Scarlet put Zero's body on his bed.

"What do we do now?" Scarlet asked as she watched Yukihana cry over Zero's body.

"I don't know." Misaki said as Akito and Zeth walked into the room.

"Here." Misaki said as she handed Akito his bey.

"So what's next?" Zeth asked as Ev, Wolf, and Dagger walked into the room.

"We train until the next time we see Geno." Akito said as he looked out the window.

"And when we see him?" Zeth asked as he leaned against the wall.

"We get even with him for taking the lives of so many strong bladers." Akito said as he punched the wall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few Days Later)

"Ev you're attack needs to be stronger." Akito said as Ev and Zeth's beys collided.

"Right!" Ev said as her bey knocked Zeth's out of the bey stadium.

"Dagger, you're bey's speed needs to be faster!" Akito said as Dagger made Brumas spin faster.

"We've been training for hours." Scarlet said as she fell over and lay on the ground.

"I guess you guys have earned a break." Akito said as everyone stopped training and got something to eat.

"We're getting a lot stronger." Misaki said as she walked over to where Akito was sitting.

"But we're not strong enough." Akito said trying to think of other ways they could get stronger.

"You guys need some help?" Gingka asked as he walked into the training grounds.

"Gingka, it's been a while." Akito said as Kyoya and Masamune walked into the training grounds.

"We got you're call." Gingka said as Madoka, Hikaru, and Tsubasa walked into the training grounds.

"So is it true? Did Zero really die?" Kyoya and Gingka asked at the same time looking at Akito.

"Yeah, he lost a battle against a guy named Geno and he took his life energy." Akito said as he looked over at Yukihana who was still depressed.

"Then what are we doing sitting around? We should be training our hearts out." Kyoya said as he launched is bey into a bey stadium.

"We just had our bey's evolve and they became unbelievably strong." Gingka said as he held Cosmic Pegasus in the air for everyone to see.

"We're going to need all the power we can get if we're going to take that guy down." Akito said thinking about how much power Geno gained after absorbing Zero's life energy.

"Let it rip!" Scarlet and Misaki shouted as they launched their beys into the same bey stadium Fang Leone was in.

"Time for some serious training." Kyoya said as Fang Leone created a giant tornado.

"Saber Tooth Slash!" Scarlet shouted as Saber Tooth tried to attack Fang Leone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few hours later)

"No more training." Scarlet said as she caught her bey and left to get something to drink.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as his bey collided with Misaki's.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as he r bey knocked Cosmic Pegasus out of the bey stadium.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Cosmic Pegasus landed back inside the bey stadium and knocked Misaki's bey out of the bey stadium.

"You win." Misaki said as she caught her bey.

"That's enough training for the day." Akito said as he caught his bey.

"I had no idea training could be so difficult." Zeth said as he caught his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You're bey has increased its stamina, attack power, defense, and speed by three hundred percent." Dr. Ziggurat said as he scanned Geno's bey.

"Are there any other strong bladers I can battle?" Geno asked as he grabbed his bey.

"There is one but I have a way to increase your abilities even further. So battling her won't be needed." Dr. Ziggurat said as he tossed Geno a bey.

"Whose bey is this?" Geno asked realizing he hadn't seen it before.

"It used to be Faust's bey but since he's no longer with us I decided to give it to you." Dr. Ziggurat said as he watched Geno examine the bey.

"Set up another Arrangement for me. I want Twisted Tempo and Life fuse together." Geno said as he tossed both of his beys to Dr. Ziggurat.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

"Does anyone else hear music?" Gingka asked as he saw flashing lights in the distance.

"Disk." Misaki said as she continued to examine her bey.

"How do you know?" Akito asked as the loud music got closer.

"Who else plays techno music that loud?" Misaki said as she looked up and saw someone jump off an Ex Gear.

"Long time no see." Disk said as he caught his Ex Gear and turned off his music.

"We came to help you guys with the training." Kujo and Kuja said in unison.

"How did you guys know where to go?" Akito asked as he greeted his three friends.

"Misaki told us." The twins said in unison.

"I saw what Geno could do, and we need their help if we're going to beat him." Misaki said as she walked next to Akito.

"I'm tired." Kuja said as she walked with Disk to get a room.

"Where are you going Yukihana?" Misaki asked as she watched Yukihana walk by.

"I'm going for a walk." Yukihana said as she left the Training Hall.

"I'm going to follow her and make sure she's ok." Misaki said as she began following Yukihana.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Such a nice place." A teen said as Yukihana walked by. "Are you alright?"

"No." Yukihana said as she sat in front of a waterfall.

"Penny for your thoughts?" The girl asked as she sat next to Yukihana.

"Someone I hold dear to me died a few days ago." Yukihana said as she stared at her reflection in the water.

"I know where you're coming from, I lost my greatest rival." The teen said as she handed Yukihana a penny.

"What's this for?" Yukihana asked as she looked at the penny.

"I said penny for your thoughts didn't I?" The teen said earning a grin from Yukihana. "Toss it in the waterfall and make a wish."

"I made my wish." Yukihana said as she tossed the penny into the waterfall.

"What did you wish for?" The teen asked as she looked at the waterfall.

"I can't tell you." Yukihana said looking at the teen.

"Why not." The teen asked looking at Yukihana.

"If I tell you my wish it won't come true." Yukihana said still grinning.

"Did you come from the Training Hall?" The teen asked as she stood up.

"Yeah. Are you going there?" Yukihana asked as she stood up.

"I'm going there to help some of my friends but I don't know the way." The teen said as she started walking with Yukihana.

"I can show you the way." Yukihana said as she began walking in the direction of the Training Hall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Zeth's.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as his bey knocked Strike Ninja away.

"Guillotine Mode." Akito said as he activated his gantlet and began swinging his bey around like a flying guillotine.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey created an explosion.

"Not bad." Akito said as he swung his bey at Cyclone.

"Meet his attack! Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as the two beys collided in midair.

"Stop training you guys!" Ev and Misaki said as they stopped the two teens from battling.

"I was just about to win!" Zeth said as he tried to launch is bey back into the bey stadium.

"N-no Zeth you're bey has taken too much damage I need to repair it!" Ev said as she tried to take Zeth's bey.

"Ugh here." Zeth said handing Ev his bey.

"Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the forehead.

"What was that for?" Akito asked as he looked at Misaki.

"For being a noob. Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the forehead.

"We can finish this battle in the morning." Zeth said as he began walking to his room with Ev.

"So what happened to Yukihana?" Akito asked as watched Zeth and Ev walk away.

"She met Charlotte by the waterfall and they started talking." Misaki said as she began walking back to their room. "They should be here in a few minutes."

"I'll stay here and wait for them." Akito said as he sat down on a small wooden bench.

I'll make sure to leave the door unlocked." Misaki said as she walked away.

"I wonder why Charlottes here." Akito thought to himself as he looked up at the stars.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thanks for showing me the way but I forgot I've got something to do." Charlotte said as she began walking towards the town.

"Come and visit us anytime!" Yukihana said as she watched Charlotte leave. "She's a nice person."

"Looks like Yukihana made it back." Akito thought to himself as he began walking back to his room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've got two people in mind that might just be able to help me." Charlotte thought to herself as she walked into town. "The question is are they here? Guess I'll find out in the morning. I need to find a place to stay."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for this chapter. Does it feel like a Saturday to anyone else?

Review and stay Awesome. :D

Next Chapter: The Attack and Defense Brothers


	13. The Attack and Defense Brothers

Chapter 13: The Attack and Defense Brothers

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Keep it up." Croc said as his bey collided with his brothers.

"Storming Ox!" Ox shouted as his bey knocked Croc into the side of the bey stadium.

"Croc Tail Smash!" Croc shouted as his bey repelled Ox's next attack.

"Let it rip!" Charlotte shouted as her bey knocked both beys out of the bey stadium.

"Charlotte!" The brothers shouted as they caught their beys and ran over to her.

"Long time no guys." Charlotte said as she caught her bey.

"We haven't seen you since we took on those bastards at Tall Trees Mountain." Croc said thinking of the battle they had together.

"Well I think we're going to have to have battle with another bastard." Charlotte said as she put her bey back into her pocket.

"Who's the guy or girl?" Ox asked looking at Charlotte.

"A guy named Geno; he took the life energy of my greatest rival." Charlotte said as she walked over and looked outside the window of the brother's personal training hall.

"We're more than happy to help you, but we've got some new bladers coming in today and we're going to help them become stronger." Croc said as he looked outside to see it was raining.

"Well I'm heading to the Training Hall, come by when you're ready for serious training." Charlotte said as she ran out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Assault Mode Activate!" Akito shouted as his bey transformed and knocked Zeth's bey out of the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Kyoya shouted as his bey landed in the bey stadium.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Kyoya's out of the bey stadium.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey landed inside the bey stadium and collided with Strike Ninja/Assault Mode.

"Flying Guillotine Mode!" Akito shouted as he activated his gantlet and began swinging his bey around like a flying guillotine.

"Pegasus Stardust Driver!" Gingka shouted as Cosmic Pegasus sky dived towards Strike Ninja.

"Flying guillotine!" Akito shouted as he swung his bey and made it collide with Cosmic Pegasus in midair.

"Come on Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Buster Mode!" Akito shouted as his bey changed modes.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus tried to attack Strike Ninja.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Cosmic Pegasus and knocked him out of the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Yukihana and Scarlet shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Full Power Buster Mode!" Akito shouted as his bey powered up to the very limit.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey created a snow storm.

"Saber Tooth Slash!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Strike Ninja.

"Shooting Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey shot forward and knocked both beys out of the bey stadium.

"That's enough." Misaki said as she launched her bye into the bey stadium and knocked Strike Ninja into Akito's hand. "You're done battling for the day."

"I can't get better if I'm doing nothing." Akito said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"You're already better then everyone here. Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the head and took his bey away.

"I let him win." Zeth said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Don't give in!" Ox shouted as he watched over two kids battling.

"So this is the personal training hall those two have." Geno said as he watched Croc And Ox teach kids how to use special moves.

(One hour later)

"Remember not to overdo the training!" OX shouted as the kids ran out of the training hall to practice.

"I challenge you guys to a battle." Geno said as he walked into Croc and Ox's personal training hall.

"Challenge accepted." Ox said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"I challenged both of you." Geno said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Challenge accepted then." Croc said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Let it rip!" The three bladers shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Storming Ox!" Ox shouted as his bey collided with Warped Tempo and sent it flying into Croc.

"Croc Tail Smash!" Croc Shouted as his bey slammed Geno's bey into the side of the bey stadium.

"Frozen Tempo!" Geno shouted as time became frozen. "Spiral Drain! Life Drain! Unfrozen Tempo!"

"AGH!" The brother s shouted as the fell to their knees.

"So he's going to play that way." Croc said as his bey charged forward and collided with Geno's bey.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey fired a beam of lighting at Croc's bey.

"Cloud Hammer!" Croc shouted as his bey spirit appeared and blocked the special move. "My defense cannot be beaten."

"Show off." Geno said as his bey collided with Ox's bey.

"Thundering Ox!" Ox shouted as his bey knocked Geno's bey into Croc's bey.

"Croc Tail Smash!" Croc shouted as his bey knocked Geno's bey away.

"It's only a matter of time before they lose all of their life energy." Geno thought to himself before thinking of a different way to handle the battle.

"Brother Blaze!" The brothers shouted as their beys attacked Geno's bey together and slammed it into the side of the bey stadium.

"Times End!" Geno shouted as the building they were in exploded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I see the sun, my heart knows no limits." Charlotte sang to herself as she walked into the Training Hall.

"Hey Charlotte!" Akito and Misaki said as they greeted Charlotte.

"I came to help you guys train." Charlotte said giving both teens a hug.

"You can battle Akito, he needs a new person to battle. Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the forehead.

"I won't go easy on you." Charlotte said as she walked over to the bey stadium.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Akito said as he walked over to the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Akito and Charlotte shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh. Croc?" Ox said as he tried to find his brother in the ruined training hall.

"That was some good energy." Geno said as his bey finished absorbing Croc's energy.

"Y-you bastard!" Ox shouted as his bey shot forward and tried to hit Geno.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey finished draining Ox's life energy.

"Ugh no." Ox said as he fell over and lay on the ground motion less.

"Maybe I should have waited until their friend had come back." Geno said as he walked away laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I wonder who was strong enough to beat Zero." Arrow thought to himself as he looked at the ocean.

"So you felt it to?" Hunter said as he sat next to Arrow.

"Yeah." Arrow said as he looked up at the clouds.

"It's going to rain soon; we should head to the B-pit." Hunter said as he stood up with Arrow and began walking to the b-pit.

"I haven't battled since he got beat." Arrow said as it began to rain.

"I haven't either, it just doesn't feel the same." Hunter said wishing they could have been there to help Zero.

"I can't even make a good joke anymore." Arrow said as the B-pit came into view.

"Then let's get even." Hunter said as he looked at Arrow.

"That sounds like a great idea." Arrow said with a grin on his face.

"That guy messed with Team Hurricane so let's mess with him." Hunter said as they walked into the B-pit.

"Then let's start training." Arrow said as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Hunter shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Tsunami!" Arrow shouted as his bey created a giant wave.

"Power Slash!" Hunter shouted as his bey avoided the wave and collided with Storm Tsunami.

"About time you got you're fighting spirit back!" Frost said as he watched the battle.

"It was never gone, it was just asleep." Arrow said as his bey collided with Hunters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Charlotte said as she caught her bey.

"I'm done battling for the day." Akito said as he yawned and began walking back to his room.

"That was a good battle." Misaki said walking next to him.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've had such a good battle." Akito said as Misaki opened the door.

"Once I get strong enough I'll give you more than just a good battle." Misaki said wanting to become stronger.

"You should have Charlotte train you. We can both learn a lot from her." Akito said as Misaki unlocked the door to their room.

"I'll do my own training." Misaki said as Akito walked into the room and shut the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where did you go yesterday?" Yukihana asked as she sat next to Charlotte.

"I went to find two people that could help us with our training." Charlotte said as she watched the rain outside.

"Why didn't they come with you?" Yukihana asked as she looked out the window.

"They should have arrived by now." Charlotte said wondering where they were at.

"They'll probably be here in the morning." Yukihana said as the storm got worse.

"Yeah you're right." Charlotte said as she began walking to her room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"My friends can't help us." Charlotte said as she sat down next to Akito and Misaki.

"Why not?!" Everyone asked wondering the same thing.

"The Geno guy got to them and destroyed their whole training arena." Charlotte said with a sad look on her face.

"It's like he's finding everyone we know and taking their life energy." Gingka said as he punched the wall.

"We need to warn Crystal and the others." Madoka said as she got up and went to call Crystal.

"I wonder if he's gotten to Ryuga." Masamune said as he walked into the room.

"Ryuga would have beaten him if he had been challenged." Gingka said knowing Ryuga wasn't someone you wanted to battle while he was training.

"We should get Ryuga to help us." Akito said thinking a strong blader like Ryuga could help them become stronger.

"We don't even know how to contact him." Gingka said wondering how they could talk to Ryuga.

"You guys might want to hear this." Madoka said as a video message appeared on her phone.

"Hello Gingka, I trust you and your friends are having a good time training." Dr. Ziggurat said as he appeared on Madoka's phone.

"Ziggurat." Gingka said wondering why he had contacted them.

"I just want you to know that my strongest blader has been responsible for taking the life energy of most of your friends." Dr. Ziggurat said as he began laughing.

"W-why would go around stealing the life energy of strong bladers?!" Charlotte shouted as she got up and took the phone from Madoka.

"Because I've discovered a way to make beys even stronger, and that by taking the life energy of others and fusing it with a bey." Dr. Ziggurat said as he showed them a list of bladers Geno had absorbed.

"You bastard! I am going to do such horrible things to both of you when I get my hands on you guys!" Charlotte shouted as she set the phone down and punched the wall.

"If you guys want to do something about it then come to Hade City and battle Geno." Dr. Ziggurat said as Geno pushed him out of the way.

"You guys can't beat me." Geno said as he let Dr. Ziggurat talk to them again.

"I can beat him." Akito said as he began talking to Dr. Ziggurat.

"Gingka knows where Hades City is, so have him bring you here." Dr. Ziggurat said as he ended the message.

"When should take him on?" Akito asked looking at Gingka.

"Another week of training would do us good. Plus we can get Team Excalibur to help us out." Gingka said wanting to make sure they had enough people to take Gingka on.

"There's strength in numbers." Kyoya said as he put his feet on the table.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Days Later)

"We're heading to Hades City tomorrow." Gingka said as he walked into the banquet hall.

"It's time to make Geno pay." Akito and Zeth said ready to take Geno on.

"Do you guys think you're strong enough to take Geno on?" Masamune asked not wanting anyone else to lose their life energy.

"Alone we don't stand a chance, but if we battle together we can't be stopped." Zeth said as Akito remained silent.

"I'll make sure Geno pays for what he did." Akito thought to himself as Misaki starred at him like she was reading his mind.

"I don't like what he's got planned." Misaki thought to herself as she waited to see what Akito would do.

"I can't wait to battle this guy." Akito said as he looked at Zeth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Who else thinks it's time for Geno to pay up for what he's done? I've got a great chapter ready in mind and shall start working on it tomorrow.

Next Chapter: Hades City Rises Again


	14. Hades City Rises Again

Chapter 14: Hades City Rises Again

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" Geno shouted as his bey started to power Hades City.

"Let's take Hades City to the sky." Dr. Ziggurat said as Hades City began to rise up into the sky.

"Amazing huh?" Enzo said as he looked out the window of the main building in Hades City.

"At least this time we get to be on here instead of on the ground." Agro said as he watched the mountains disappear as they passed a few clouds in the sky.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It looks like our guests have arrived." Dr. Ziggurat said as he noticed Geno was pointing his bey at him. "Please don't joke around like that Geno."

"I'm not joking this time. Let it rip!" Geno shouted as he launched his bey at Dr. Ziggurat.

"Let it rip!" Dr. Ziggurat shouted as he launched his bey at Warped Tempo.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey began draining Dr. Ziggurat's life energy.

"Just what do you think you are doing!" Dr. Ziggurat shouted as he dropped to his knees.

"I think I'm about to take your life energy." Geno said as he began laughing at the sight of Dr. Ziggurat begging for mercy.

"I made you this strong and this is how you repay me!" Dr. Ziggurat said as the Garcia's came to help Dr. Ziggurat.

"I will drain your life if you help him." Geno said as the Garcia's left Geno to finish what he was doing.

"You ungrateful prick." Dr. Ziggurat said as he fell to the ground motion less.

"Time to see my guests." Geno said as he looked at the platform he had added to the main building of Hades City. "One of my guest should be landing over there."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"There he is." Akito said as he looked out of the helicopter to see Geno standing on a platform.

"I'm guessing he wants one of you to land over there." Dashan said as he noticed there was another platform on the other end of the building.

"We've got two parachutes." The person flying the helicopter said as he handed Akito and Zeth the parachutes.

"Come on Zeth." Akito said as they walked over to a special room made for people who were about to sky dive.

"See you guys later." Zeth said as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh Zeth there's one thing I forgot to mention." Akito said as Zeth looked at him.

"What?" Zeth asked as he put the parachute on.

"I'm doing this alone." Akito said as he knocked Zeth out.

"Ugh." Zeth groaned as he fell to the ground.

"So you're going to do this on your own?" Misaki asked as she opened and closed the door behind her.

"How did you know?" Akito asked as he put the parachute on.

"Akito I've lived with you and Disk long enough to know when you're going to do something stupid." Misaki said as tears began forming in her eyes.

"I know I can take this guy." Akito said getting ready to jump.

"Here." Misaki said as she handed Akito his crab trap and a pair of Ex Skates.

"What are these for?" Akito asked surprised that Misaki had given him these items.

"Justin case you need them." Misaki said as she watched Akito take of his shoes and put on the Ex Skates.

"I'll makes sure to give Geno a punch in the face for you." Akito said as he Misaki gave him a hug.

"Akito! If you lose, I'm going to kill you! You hear me you noob! I will hate you FOREVER if you die!" Misaki said as she began sobbing.

"I promise you I won't lose." Akito said as he kissed Misaki and let her take a few steps back.

"I'll join you on the ground in a few minutes." Misaki said as she watched Akito jump out of the helicopter.

"Uh what happened?" Zeth asked as he looked at Misaki who was still sobbing.

"Did he just? Did he just do what I think he did?" Zeth said as he looked out to see Akito's parachute activate.

"He said he wanted to face Geno alone." Misaki said as the helicopter began to descend towards Hades City.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've been waiting for this." Akito said as he landed on the opposite platform away from Geno.

Pointing to the building Geno began walking to main building of Hade City.

"Wonder if he wants to apologize for absorbing people's life energy." Akito thought to himself as he walked into the main building of Hades City. "Nice place."

"Thanks, I had the twentieth floor made just for me. The floor above this one is a bey stadium made just for me, so when we battle let's head up there." Geno said as he watched Akito walk down the stairs and look at the bar that had soda's next to it.

"Want a drink?" Akito asked as he grabbed a soda can and opened it up.

"No, I'm fine." Geno said giving Akito a confused look.

"I haven't had anything to drink all day, I'm thirsty." Akito said as he took a drink of his soda can. "You know you really shouldn't have absorbed all of that life energy."

"Why do you say that?" Geno asked as he set his bey on a nearby table.

"Because you've managed do make all of us mad." Akito said as he leaned against the bar and starred at Geno.

"That was my plan." Geno said wondering what Akito was trying to do by stalling them.

"Not a very good plan. By absorbing Zero you made a lot of people notice you, and now we all want you dead." Akito said as he drank some of his soda.

"And just who can stop me exactly?" Geno said as he looked out the window.

"Umm let's see there's Charlotte the World Champion. Yukihana, who has some hidden abilities that not even you know about. The members of Team Hurricane that you haven't absorbed and me." Akito said as he set his soda can down.

"I can take each and every one of you." Geno said as Akito walked around the bar to stand face to face with him.

"Alone, you probably could but not when we're all working together." Akito said as Geno turned to face Akito.

"You will all be absorbed by my bey!" Geno said as he grabbed Akito's throat.

"You can't take us all on." Akito said as Geno tossed him out the window. "Activate!"

"All bark and no bite." Geno said as he began walking away from the shattered window.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You've gotta love Misaki." Akito said as he landed on the ground without a scratch on him. "I love these Ex Skates."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(During the Time Akito was talking to Geno)

We're supposed to head to that building over there." Madoka said as she pointed to a building next to Hades City main building.

"I wonder how come Dr. Ziggurat wants us to meet in there." Dashan said as they walked towards the building.

"It could be a trap." Masamune said as he opened the door to the building.

"I'll wait out here." Dashan said as he stood at the front of the building with Kyoya and Disk.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So where's Geno?" Gingka said as he looked around for Geno.

"Like I said it's a trap!" Masamune said as he looked around the building.

"Well look who decided to join the party." Damian said as he was joined by the Garcia's and Jack.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Gingka and Masamune said as they watched the six bladers get their beys ready for battle.

"Having all of you battle Geno at once wouldn't be fair." Damian said as they heard a window break out side.

"Activate!" Akito shouted as he fell past the tenth floor which the others were on.

"Let it rip!" Gingka shouted as all the bladers launched their beys at each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Did you hear that?" Kyoya asked as he watched Akito land in front of them.

"Hey." Akito said as they heard an explosion above them.

"I took you guys on last time and I can do it again!" Gingka shouted as he ran out the building with Damian and Jack following him.

"Let it rip!" Kyoya shouted as Fang Leone went after the other three beys. "I'll help Gingka!"

"I'm going after Geno." Akito said as he looked up and saw Geno looking at him. "You better get ready, because I'm coming after you Geno!"

"Double Slumdog Driver!" Selen and Enzo shouted as their beys knocked Masamune and Chi-yun's beys out of the building.

"Let it rip!" Disk shouted as he made his bey scale the side of the building.

"Slumdog Driver!" Selen shouted as her bey collided with Bassline as it fell out of the building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Yukihana." Misaki said as she started running down the stairs with Yukihana.

"I won't let you get way! Ray Gil!" Agro shouted as his bey tried to attack Misaki and Yukihana.

"Let it rip!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Ray Gil and sent it flying down the stairs. "After it Ice Dragon!"

"Let it rip!" Yukihana shouted as her bey was fired towards Ray Gil. "Follow Ice Dragon!"

"Blazer Slash!" Ian shouted as his bey flew down the stairs and attack Snow Storm Dragon.

"Knock him away!" Yukihana shouted as her bey knocked Cyclone Herculeo down another flight of stairs.

"Ray Gil!" Agro shouted as his bey collided with Misaki's and sent it flying into Yukihana's bey.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knock Cyclone Herculeo down several flights of stairs.

"After him Snow Storm Dragon!" Yukihana shouted as her bey jumped down several flights of stairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

'Blazing Inferno!" Kytren shouted as his bey jumped into the air and collided with Disk's bey.

"Let it rip!" Dashan shouted as he launched his bey at Kytren's bey.

"Inferno Gazer!" Kyro shouted as his bey collided with Dashan's.

"Let it rip!" Chao Xin shouted as he launched his bey at Kyro's bey.

"Phantom Force Obliteration!" Phantom shouted as his team made their beys combine their special moves.

"Let it rip!" Akito shouted as his bey intercepted the Phantom's attack.

"Stay out of our way!" Ace shouted as his bey knocked Strike Ninja out of the way.

"I need to find Geno." Akito thought to himself as he caught his bey and activated his Ex Skates.

"Get back here!" Phantom shouted as he ran after Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hiring some of Gingka's old enemies really did pay off." Geno thought to himself as he watched the battle spread throughout Hades City. "Let's see if they even get a chance to battle me."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Double Slumdog Driver!" Selen and Enzo shouted as their beys slammed into Virgo.

"Techno Sound Wave!" Disk shouted as his bey created a sound wave and knocked away Kyro's bey.

"Inferno Gazer!" Kyro shouted as his bey collided with Dashan's.

Inferno Void!" Kytren shouted as his bey shot forward and caught it's self on fire.

"One Hundred Hit Fearsome Splendor!" Chao Xin shouted as his bey collided with Kytren's bey and stopped its attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ray Gil!" Agro shouted as his bey flew down a flight of stairs and collided with Snow Storm Dragon.

"Your battle is with me!" Misaki said as her bey knocked Ray Gil down several flights of stairs. "Don't let him get away!"

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as Misaki and Agro ran past her.

"Blazer Slash!" Ian shouted as his bey collided with Yukihana's.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey sent Cyclone Herculeo flying down a few flights of stairs.

"Thanks." Yukihana said as she ran down the stairs with Misaki.

"Blazer Slash!" Ian shouted as his bey tried to attack Misaki.

"Roaring Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey used the side rail as a grinding rail and collided with Ian's bey.

"Nice use of the side rail." Misaki said as her bey collided with Ray Gil.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey sky dived towards Hades Kerbecs.

"Befall the Ripper!" Jack shouted as his bey collided with Pegasus in midair.

"King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Kyoya shouted as Leone created a reverse tornado aimed at Kerbecs.

"Open! Hades Gate!" Damian shouted as Hades Gate appeared and opened open.

"Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone was pulled into Hades Gate.

"Kyoya!" Gingka shouted as he tried to go back for Kyoya.

"Befall the Ripper!" Jack shouted as his bey collided with Cosmic Pegasus. "Don't worry about him. You should be more worried about yourself."

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as the two bladers ran through the streets of Hades City.

"Befoul the Ripper!" Jack shouted as his bey collided with Pegasus and created an explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I should have gone with them." Charlotte said as she looked at Zero's body.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hurricane Phantom!" Phantom shouted as his bey collided with Akito's bey.

"This is starting to get annoying." Akito said as he knocked Phantoms bey across the city.

"No!" Phantom shouted as he ran after his bey.

"Now I can find Geno." Akito said as he activated his Ex Skates and ran inside of the main building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Techno Sound Wave!" Disk shouted as his bey tried to create a sound wave.

"Double Slumdog Driver!" Selen and Enzo shouted as their beys slammed into Bassline and sent him flying into the side of a building.

"Storm Arm Barrage!" Dashan shouted as his bey collided with Selen's.

"Slumdog Driver!" Enzo shouted as his bey tried to attack Rock Zurafa.

"Gear Second! Split Wire!" Disk shouted as his bey surrounded itself with electricity and collided with Enzo's bey.

"Double Blaze Fire!" Kyro and Kytren shouted as they fused their special moves and fired an energy ball at Rock Zurafa.

"Solid Iron Wall!" Dashan shouted as his bey deflected the special move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Blazer Slash!" Ian shouted as his bey destroyed part of the wall on the last floor of the building.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Cyclone Herculeo.

"Misaki the buildings about to collapse on us!" Yukihana shouted as the building began falling apart.

"Come on!" Misaki shouted as they ran out of the building.

"Keel Strangler!" Agro shouted as his bey smashed through the ruined building and collided with Misaki's bey.

"Blazer Slash!" Ian shouted as his bey collided with Yukihana's bey.

"Double Slumdog Driver!" Selen and Enzo shouted as their bey's collided with Yukihana's.

"No." Yukihana said as she tried to deflect the special moves.

"Gear Second! Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey spirit appeared and knocked away the other beys.

"Thanks again." Yukihana said as their beys collided with Argo and Ian's bey's.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" Akito shouted as he launched is bey at Geno.

"Let it rip!" Geno shouted as his bey collided with Strike Ninja.

"So you tried to kill me by throwing me out the window, that's not cool." Akito said as his bey knocked Geno's bey into the side of the bar.

"Spiral Drain!" Geno shouted as Strike Ninja moved away.

"Sorry but I don't have time to deal with you at the moment." Akito said as he noticed Misaki was having trouble against Argo.

"I won't let you leave here alive!" Geno shouted as Strike Ninja jumped into the air and slammed itself on top of Warped Tempos face bolt.

"What did you do?!" Geno shouted as his bey began glowing and released a blue light that flew through the air.

"I have no clue but see you later." Akito said as he caught his bey and jumped out the shattered window. "I'm coming to help you Misaki!"

"What a coward." Geno said as he watched the blue light leave Hade City. "That light has me worried.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Those Ex Skates really helped Akito out, GO Misaki! Yes Akito can jump and survive really long falls while wearing those. I enjoyed this chapter a lot :D I hope you guys enjoyed it. To BlackCatNeko999: I hope this was a fast enough update :P XD

Review and stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: A Warriors Come Back


	15. A Warriors Come Back

Chapter 15: A Warriors Come Back

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" Akito shouted as he launched his bey at Ray Gil.

"Keel Strangler!" Argo shouted as his bey jumped into the air and collided with Strike Ninja.

"Akito?" Misaki said surprised that Akito was helping her.

"Blazer Slash!" Ian shouted as his bey collided with Ice Dragon.

"Assault Mode Activate!" Akito shouted as his bey transformed and knocked Ian's bey through a few buildings.

"Herculeo!" Ian shouted as he ran off to find his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Julian, come and pick me up I've got someone that can help the others." Charlotte said with a big smile on her face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Slumdog Driver!" Enzo shouted as his bey collided with Dashan's.

"Solid Iron Wall!" Dashan shouted as his bey repelled the attack.

"Double Slumdog Driver!" Selen and Enzo shouted as their beys tried to attack Rock Zurafa.

"Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune shouted as his bey intercepted Selen and Enzo's attack.

"This battle is starting to get out of hand." Disk said as he was backed into a corner.

"Inferno Destroyer!" Kyro and Kytren shouted as their beys caught on fire and charged at Bassline.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey froze Kyro and Kytren's beys.

"Blaze!" Kyro and Kytren shouted as their beys broke out of the ice.

"Split Wire!" Disk shouted as his bey surrounded itself in electricity and charged at Kyro and Kytren's beys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"L-Leone!" Kyoya shouted as he watched Leone get beat up by Kerbecs.

"Come on! Where's that cocky bitch I fought in Hades Tower?" Damian asked as Kerbecs bit Leone.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya shouted as Leone surrounded itself with a few tornados.

"Hades Drive!" Damian shouted as Kerbecs summoned up a wall of fire around Leone.

"True King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone tried to use its special move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Befoul the Ripper!" Jack shouted as Evil Befall slammed Pegasus against a wall.

"Get out of their Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus was tapped between the wall and Evil Befall.

"It's not use I've got you trapped!" Jack said as Pegasus broke through the wall.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus broke through the wall again and collided with Evial Befall.

"Befall the Ripper!" Jack shouted as Evil Befall repelled Pegasus and sent him flying into another wall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Ray Gil across the city.

"Ray Gil!" Argo shouted as he ran off to find Ray Gil.

"Double Slumdog Driver!" Selen and Enzo shouted as their beys sky dived towards Strike Ninja.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey took the hit.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Enzo's and sent it flying across the city.

"Amazing huh!" Enzo said as he ran off to find his bey.

"Phantom Obliteration!" Phantom shouted as his bey collided with Strike Ninja.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey spirit appeared and knocked Phantom's bey across the city.

"Slumdog Driver!" Selen shouted as her special move hit Misaki's bey and sent it flying across the city.

"Saber Tooth Slash!" Scarlet shouted as her bey jumped off of a building and sky dived at Selen's bey.

"Slumdog Driver!" Selen shouted as her bey collided with Saber Tooth in midair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Inferno Destroyer!" Kyro and Kytren shouted as their beys knocked Bassline and Snow Storm Dragon through a wall causing the building behind Disk and Yukihana to collapse.

"Look out!" Disk shouted as he pushed Yukihana away from the falling building.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey blasted Kyro and Kytren's beys out of the alley way.

"Techno Sound Wave!" Disk shouted as his bey stopped the building from falling. "Go! I can't hold this building forever!"

"What about you?" Yukihana asked as her bey repelled an attack from Kyro.

"I've got this, just go help the others!" Disk shouted as his bey kept the building in place.

"Slum Dog Driver!" Enzo shouted as his bey flew off of a building and collided with Bassline causing it to stop its special move.

"Ahh!" Disk shouted as the building collapsed on top of him.

"Inferno Destroyer!" Kyro and Kytren shouted as their beys charged at Snow Storm Dragon.

"Slum Dog Driver!" Enzo shouted as his bey attacked Snow Storm Dragon from the opposite direction.

"Which move to I stop?" Yukihana thought to herself as she tried to stop both attacks.

"Saber Tooth Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey smashed Enzo's bey through a building.

"Snow Strom!" Yukihana shouted as her bey repelled Kyro and Kytrens attack.

"I've got you're back." Scarlet said as her bey joined Yukihana's.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Storm Arm Barrage!" Dashan shouted as his bey collided with Selen's.

"Slumdog Driver!" Selen shouted as her bey knocked Rock Zurafa across the city.

"Zurafa!" Dashan shouted as he ran off to find his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Keel Strangler!" Argo shouted as his bey flew through the air and collided with Saber Tooth.

"Saber Tooth Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey began battling Ray Gil.

"Slum Dog Driver!" Enzo shouted as his bey charged at Snow Storm Dragon.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey repelled the attack.

"Inferno Void!" Kytren shouted as his bey charged at Snow Storm Dragon.

"Look out Snow Storm Dragon!" Yukihana shouted as a bey came and blocked the attack.

"Solid Iron Wall!" Dashan shouted as his bey repelled Kytren's bey and sent it flying into Kyro's bey.

"Blazer Slash!" Ian shouted as his bey sent Snow Storm Dragon flying into a wall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"L-leone!" Kyoya said as he fell to the ground motionless. "Damn you, Damian."

"I'm going after Gingka now." Damian said as he ran off to find Gingka and Jack.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey collided with Damian's.

"Who the hell are you?" Damian asked as the two beys circled each other.

"Nobody special, just the guy who's going to slow you down." Zeth said as his bey collided with Damian's bey.

"Hades Drive!" Damian shouted as Kerbecs began circling Cyclone.

"Zero Gravity." Zeth said as his bey reduced the gravity.

"Move Kerbecs!" Damian said as Kerbecs began to float in the air.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as the zero gravity zone exploded.

"Agh! Hades Gate!" Damian shouted as the Gates of Hades appeared.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey crated an explosion that destroyed the Gates of Hades. "I'm not going to let you use that move."

"I'll use it somehow." Damian said as Kerbecs knocked Cyclone in the air.

"Cyclone look out!" Zeth said as Kerbecs collided with his bey before it could land.

"Where's our gravity bomb now?" Damian asked as Kerbecs knocked Cyclone back into the air.

"There's got to be a way out of this." Zeth thought to himself as he watched Kerbecs knock Cyclone back into the air.

"Come on, at least try and counter attack." Damian said as he made Kerbecs knock Cyclone back into the air.

"The moment he's about to attack." Zeth thought to himself as he saw an opening.

"Hades Drive!" Damian shouted as his bey began making a giant circle of fire. "Go now Kerbecs!"

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey created an explosion at point blank range.

"Kerbecs!" Damian shouted as he watched his bey fly across the city.

"Need some help Kyoya?" Zeth asked as he watched Kyoya try to stand up.

"N-no I fine." Kyoya said as he stood up and walked over to Zeth.

"Let's find the others." Zeth said as they ran off to find the others.

"Push him back Zurafa!" Dashan shouted as Rock Zurafa tried to push Kyro's bey back.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey slammed Kyro's bey into the side of a wall.

"Inferno Void!" Kytren shouted as his bey tried to attack Misaki's.

"Saber Tooth Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey intercepted the attack.

"Slumdog Driver!" Enzo shouted as his bey tried to attack Rock Zurafa.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as Gravity Destroyer collided with Enzo's bey and sent it flying across the city.

"Great timing Julian." Dashan said as he repelled an attack from Kyro.

"Gravity Brave!" Julian shouted as Destroyer fired a few arrows at Kyro and Kytrens beys.

"No!" Kyro and Kytren shouted as their beys were sent flying across the city.

"They were really giving you trouble?" Julian said as he watched the two bladers run away.

"Battling this many bladers at once makes battling them a challenge." Dashan said as Disk pushed some debris off of him.

"Blazer Slash!" Ian shouted as his bey tried to attack Gravity Destroyer.

"Open! Eyes of Medusa!" Julian shouted as Destroyer stopped Herculeo in it's tracks.

"What the?" Ian said as Argo tried to attack Gravity Destroyer.

"What the hell." Argo said as his bey stopped in front of Destroyer.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as his bey sent Ray Gil and Herculeo flying across the city.

"Ugh at least I'm still in one piece." Disk said as he put his bey in his pocket.

"I wonder if the others have finished their battles yet." Yukihana said as she heard an explosion in the distance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Slum Dog Driver!" Selen shouted as her bey collided with Chao Xin's bey.

"Push her back Virgo!" Chao Xin shouted as Virgo knocked Selen's bey back.

"Joint special move! Cetus Grand Deucalion!" Whales and Sophie shouted as their special move knocked away every other opposing bey.

"My bey!" Selen shouted as she ran off to find her bey along with a few other people.

"Great timing." Chao Xin said as he caught his bey.

"Thanks, now I've got to find Geno." Akito said as he ran off to find Geno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I found you!" Damian shouted as his bey collided with Pegasus.

"I really don't need this right now." Gingka thought to himself as Kerbecs knocked Pegasus into Evil Befall.

"You don't stand a chance now that were both battling you. Befoul the Ripper!" Jack shouted as his bey knocked Pegasus into a wall.

"Halberd Finisher!" Charlotte shouted as her bey knocked Damian and Jacks beys across the city.

"Kerbecs!" Damian shouted as he ran off to find his bey.

"Evil Befall!" Jack shouted as he ran off to find his bey.

"That was easy." Charlotte said as she looked at Gingka.

"Thanks for the help although I could have stopped them myself." Gingka said as he caught his bey.

"We didn't have time to waste on them so I decided to help you out." Charlotte said as she caught her bey.

"Let's find the others." Gingka said as the two bladers ran off to find the others.

"Ugh actually I have something I need to take care of first." Charlotte said as she ran off in a different direction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Geno said as he watched Akito walk up the stairs.

"I'm ready for our battle." Akito said as he aimed his bey at Geno.

"Hmm not yet. I know that you have someone else on the way so I'll wait until he gets here." Geno said as looked out the shattered window and saw Zeth running into the building. "Follow me."

"Ugh yeah." Akito said as he followed Geno up a few flights of stairs.

"This is my bey stadium." Geno said as he showed Akito a bey stadium ten times the size of a regular one.

"Nice stadium." Akito said as he looked at the stadium.

"As much as I would love to use this one, I can't." Geno said as he pointed to another bey stadium on the other side of the city.

"That's a giant bey stadium." Akito said as he saw an even bigger bey stadium on the other side of the city.

"I'm going to challenge all of you." Geno said as he looked at Akito.

"Why not just take us on one at a time?" Akito asked trying to make sense of Geno's plan.

"There would be no challenge in beating you one by one. So I'm going to challenge all of you." Geno said as he looked at the bey stadium.

"Well someone has a death wish." Akito thought to himself as he looked at Geno.

"If you guys can't beat me then I'm going to absorb everyone's life energy. Anyone that has a bey will be absorbed." Geno said as he began walking down some stairs.

"That's not going to happen, I'll make sure you're defeated." Akito thought to himself as he followed Geno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(An hour later)

"You can enter this battle any time you want. Although if you enter this battle and lose I will absorb you're life energy." Geno said as he launched his bey into the giant bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Dashan, Chao Xin, Julian, Whales, and Sophie shouted as they launched their bey's into the giant bey stadium.

"When are we going to battle him?" Zeth asked as he watched everyone else get their beys ready.

"When everyone else has lost." Akito said wanting Geno to hear what he said.

"Really?!" Zeth said as he watched Akito shake his head as if saying no. "I get it."

"When he least expects it." Akito whispered to Zeth as they watched the battle begin.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Charlotte asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, make sure you make it to where I'll lose all of the extra abilities gain by the Arrangement." The teen said as he lay down in an Arrangement chamber.

"Are sure? I mean you hate these Arrangements a lot and we could find someone else to do this." Charlotte said as she closed the Arrangement chamber.

"It has to be me. I'm going to fight this guy with his own powers." The teen said as he closed his eyes and waited for the Arrangement to start.

"Everything's set." Charlotte said as she began the Arrangement.

"Wait here until the Arrangement is done." The teen said as he started to feel the effects of the Arrangement.

"Glad to see you're back, Zero." Charlotte said as she watched Zero undergo the Arrangement.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Psh Zero is too awesome to die. I want to give credit to BlackCatNeko999 who helped with one of the lines in my last chapter :D I liked it and thought it needed to be part of the chapter, thanks for the line :)

Review and stay Gold/Awesome

Next Chapter: The Brawl part 1


	16. The Brawl

Chapter 16: The Brawl part 1

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Storm Surge!" Dashan shouted as his Zurafa repelled Geno's attack and slammed his bey against the side of the bey stadium.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as Destroyer drew its jet black sword and attacked Warped Tempo.

"Cetus Grand Deucalion!" Sophie and Whales shouted as their beys used their joint special move.

"Spiral Force!" Geno shouted as his bey stopped all three of the special moves.

"Open Eyes of Medusa!" Julian shouted as his bey stopped Warped Tempo in its place.

"Strong Arm Flash!" Dashan shouted as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"Gravity Brave!" Julian shouted as Destroyer fired an arrow of gravity at Warped Tempo.

"Move!" Geno shouted as his bey began to move out of the gravity zone.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as Destroyer knocked Warped Tempo into the side of the bey stadium.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey copied Kuryoku's special move and attack Zurafa.

"Solid Iron Wall!" Dashan shouted as his bey repelled the attack.

"Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as his bey fired a ball of energy at both Grand Cetus beys'.

"Grand Cetus!" Sophie and Whale shouted as their beys were knocked out of the bey stadium.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as he absorbed Sophie and Whales life energy.

"Black Excalibur!" Julian shouted as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"Spiral Force!" Geno shouted as his bey repelled the attack and knocked Gravity Destroyer out of the bey stadium.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as he drained Julian's life energy.

"Let it rip!" Chao Xin, Masamune, Disk, and Scarlet shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Storm Surge!" Dashan shouted as his bey repelled an attack from Geno and his bey against the side of the bey stadium.

"Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune shouted as his bye collided with Warped Tempo.

"Techno Sound Wave!" Disk shouted as his bey released a sound wave that knocked Warped Tempo into the side of the bey stadium.

"Saber Tooth Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey knocked Warped Tempo into the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How much extra power can one person have?" Charlotte asked herself as she waited for the Arrangement to finish.

"Is anyone battling Geno?" Zero asked as he felt a jolt of pain go through his body.

"Let me see if I can activate a security camera." Charlotte said as she put the battle on a big TV screen. "It looks like Geno is winning."

"This battle is looking very one sided." Zero said as he opened his eyes to watch the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as he drained Disks life energy.

"Disk!" Kuja shouted as she ran up to the bey stadium.

"I thought she stayed at the Training Hall." Misaki whispered to Akito as she watched the battle.

"She did but Julian must have brought her here." Akito said as he looked at Misaki.

"Let it rip!" Kujo and Kuja shouted as they launched their beys into the bey stadium.

"Geno were going to help you." Phantom shouted as he ran up to the bey stadium with Team Garcia.

"Got lost. Life Drain!" Geno shouted as his bye absorbed Phantom and Team Garcia's life energy.

"Twin Cheetah Punce!" Kujo and Kuja shouted as their bey spirits appeared and attacked Geno's bey spirit.

"Draining Shield!" Geno shouted as his bey absorbed Kujo and Kuja's attacks.

"Gear One!" Kujo and Kuja shouted as their beys transformed.

"Their getting serious." Geno thought to himself as he watched the two bey transform.

"We are Cheetahs!" Kujo and Kuja shouted as their beys jumped into the air and sky dived towards Warped Time.

"Draining Shield!" Geno shouted as he absorbed the attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"When do battle him?" Ev and Zeth asked as they watched the battle.

"If these guys lose then we're going to battle him." Akito said as he watched Kujo and Kuja hold their own against Geno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gear Second!" Kujo and Kuja shouted as their beys transformed.

"This battle is starting to become boring." Geno thought to himself as he watched the two beys transform.

"Stealthy Cheetah!" Kujo and Kuja shouted as their beys disappeared.

"Storm Surge!" Dashan shouted as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"Attack!" Kujo and Kuja shouted as their beys attacked Warped Tempo.

"He can't attack us if he can't see our beys." Kuja thought to herself as her bey attacked Warped Tempo.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his bey knocked every bey out of the bey stadium. "Life Drain!"

"That's it. Let it rip!" Gingka shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium. "You're not going to absorb any one else's life energy!"

"Let it rip!" Damian and Jack shouted as their beys landed in the bey stadium.

"We saw what you did to Tam Garcia." Jack said as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"We've had it with you and your bey, and now were going to put you in you're place." Damian said as his bey collided with Warped Time.

"Is it safe to say you guys are going to help me?" Gingka asked as Cosmic Pegasus collided with Warped Tempo.

"Don't get the wrong idea; were not doing this because we like you." Jack said as his bey slammed Geno's bey against the side of the bey stadium.

"This guy has been a pain since he got here." Damian said as his bey repelled an attack from Warped Tempo.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey jumped into the air and sky dived towards Geno's bey.

"Look out!" Geno shouted as Pegasus collided with Warped Time.

"Hades Drive!" Damian shouted as Kerbecs began to create a ring of fire.

"Life Drain." Geno said as his bey began to drain Damian and Jack's life energy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Time for some pay back." Akashi said as he walked around Hades City looking for Geno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Remind me how you got us up here again." Hunter said as they walked around Hades City.

"I know people who know people that know a person that can fly a helicopter." Arrow said as they looked at a few buildings that had been destroyed.

"What went on here?" Hunter said as he noticed part of Hades City main building had a broken window.

"I'm going to say a giant battle happened." Arrow said as he saw a few explosions in the distance.

"Come on." Hunter said as he began running to the battle.

"We don't need to rush." Arrow said as he walked past Hunter. "Once we get there this battle will be over."

"You really think we're strong enough to battle Geno." Hunter said as he saw another explosion.

"How much stronger can he be? I mean it looks like he's battling everyone." Arrow said as a few more explosions were created.

"Why do I get the feeling were going to get beat." Hunter said as he walked next to Arrow.

"Once Geno battles Akito and Zeth he'll be too weak to fight us so we'll win for sure." Arrow said wishing they didn't need help to beat Geno.

"What if he absorbs them and ends up being at full power?" Hunter asked as he saw a building fall apart.

"Then we'll just have to go Gear Second on him." Arrow said knowing at full power they couldn't lose.

"And if that doesn't work." Hunter said as they walked pasted a ruined building.

"Fusion!" Arrow said thinking of how much stronger their fused bey would be.

"Alright, I guess you're right we do have him beat." Hunter said thinking of how much more power their fused bey would have.

"We could bring this whole place down if we wanted." Arrow said wanting to try out their fused bey.

"Whoa there buddy I think you may be getting in over your head. We're not that powerful. If we fused our bey with Zero's then we could have that kind of power." Hunter said knowing a third member would be needed for that kind of power.

"We won't get to find out until we battle him." Arrow said as they saw another explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh!" Damian groaned as his life energy was absorbed.

"First Jack and now Damian." Gingka thought to himself as he saw another bey fly past him.

"So you think it's funny to leave people inside a volcano?" Ryuga said as he walked up to the bey stadium.

"You survived?" Geno said surprised to see Ryuga was still standing.

"Yeah I did, unfortunately for you." Ryuga said as L Drago Destroyer collided with Warped Tempo.

"Ryuga, great timing." Gingka said as Pegasus began to power up.

"Let's show this guy just how strong we are." Ryuga said as L Drago Destroyer began to power up.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Warped Tempo into the air.

"Dragon Emperor- Strong Supreme Soaring!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago appeared behind Warped Tempo and blasted it with a fire ball.

"Warped Tempo!" Geno shouted as his bey fell back into the bey stadium.

"How's that for power!?" Gingka said as L Drago Destroyer landed back inside the bey stadium.

"You guys just don't get it do you. My bey WILL NEVER STOP SPINNING!" Geno shouted as his bey knocked Cosmic Pegasus and L Drago Destroyer into the air.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with L Drago Destroyer and sent it flying towards the bey stadium.

"Dragon Emperor Descends!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago engulfed the bey stadium in flames.

"Draining Shield!" Geno shouted as his bey absorbed the flames.

"Pegasus Stardust Driver!" Gingka shouted as his bey came crashing down on Warped Tempo.

"I told you! Warped Tempo WILL NEVER STOP SPINNING!" Geno shouted as his bey repelled the attack and sent Pegasus flying into L Drago Destroyer.

"He's gotten a lot strong since the last time he battled me." Ryuga thought to himself as his bey collided with Warp Tempo and stole some of its energy.

"Ryuga, we should fuse." Gingka said thinking that might be able to stop Geno.

"No." Ryuga said as L Drago Destroyer collided with Warped Tempo.

"If we fuse we can beat this guy." Gingka said as Cosmic Pegasus knocked Warped Tempo into L Drago Destroyer.

"The first time we fused was also the last time we fused." Ryuga said as L Drago Destroyer stole some of Warped Tempos energy.

"Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo fired a ball of energy at L Drago Destroyer.

"Roar L Drago Destroyer!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago knocked the energy ball away.

"Fist of Fate!" Geno shouted as his bey collided with Cosmic Pegasus.

"Pegasus Big Bang Tornado!" Ginkga shouted as Pegasus whipped up a tornado and sent Warped Tempo flying into the air.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo knocked L Drago Destroyer and Cosmic Pegasus into the air.

"Gingka, we need to fuse." Ryuga said now realizing how strong Geno was.

"Why do you want fuse now?" Gingka asked as he watched their beys land back into the stadium.

"If we don't were going to lose." Ryuga said not wanting to admit it.

"This is going to be the strongest bey ever." Gingka said as his bey began moving closer to L Drago Destroyer.

"Whatever." Ryuga said as their beys began to fuse.

"Fusion!" Gingka and Ryuga shouted as their beys fused together.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can't see!" Misaki said as the two beys released a blinding light.

"Whatever's happening is awesome!" Zeth said as he covered his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dragon Emperor- Strong Supreme Soaring!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago Destroyer appeared and knocked Warped Tempo into the air.

"Mode Change, Pegasus! Pegasus Stardust Driver!" Gingka shouted as their bey switched modes and jumped into the air.

"Agh, look out!" Geno shouted as Cosmic Pegasus collided with Warped Tempo and sent it crashing down into the bey stadium.

"Mode Change, Dragon Emperor! Dragon Emperor Descends!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago appeared and flew down towards the bey stadium.

"Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo fired an energy ball at point blank range.

"Stardust Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Cosmic Pegasus took the place of L Drago and knocked Warped Tempo out of the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What happened?" Misaki asked as she looked at Akito.

"T-they fused their beys. Their beys are so strong that they created a bey with a mode change for the previous beys." Akito said as he watched L Drago take the place of Pegasus.

"Aren't those beys complete opposites?" Zeth said as he watched the bey spin clockwise.

"Opposites make the best pairs." Misaki said as she watched the bey start spinning counter clockwise.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Enough mode changes." Ryuga and Gingka said as their bey transformed into its real form. "Soar, Dragon Emperor Pegasus!"

"This is going to be trouble." Geno thought to himself as he saw Pegasus appear with armor that looked like L Drago.

"Pegasus Shining Wing!" Gingka shouted as their bey flew up into the air and disappeared.

"Where did it go!?" Geno said as he looked around for Dragon Emperor Pegasus.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as their bey crashed down on top of Warped Tempo. "Counter Clockwise!"

"N-no they're actually hurting Warped Tempo." Geno thought to himself as he watched Dragon Emperor Pegasus spin counter clock wise.

"Dragon Emperor Descends!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago appeared with Pegasus' wings and engulfed the bey stadium in flames.

"I won't let you win!" Geno shouted as his bey was sent flying into the air.

"Take it away Gingka." Ryuga said as Pegasus appeared with L Drago as armor.

"Super Cosmic Nova!" Gingka and Ryuga shouted as Pegasus flew up into the air while creating a tornado.

"Move!" Geno shouted as his bey became trapped inside the tornado.

"Go Dragon Emperor Pegasus!" Gingka and Ryuga shouted as Pegasus came crashing down on top of Warped Tempo.

"NO!" Geno shouted as the impact created a giant explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They won!" Ev shouted as the stadium was filled with smoke.

"Alright!" Zeth shouted as he hugged Ev.

"That can't be it." Akito thought to himself as the smoke began to clear.

"What's wrong Akito?" Misaki asked as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We haven't won yet." Akito said as he thought about the words Geno had shouted before the impact.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Until next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed part one!

Review and watch Toonami on Saturday! :D

Next Chapter: Transcendent Wings! Part 2


	17. Transcendent Wings

Chapter 17: Transcendent Wings! Part 2

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Just Before the Impact)

"No!" Geno shouted as a giant explosion was created. "Draining Shield."

(After Impact)

"Defuse." Gingka and Ryuga said as their beys defused.

"That's was awesome!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus and L Drago circled each other.

"I don't think I'm needed any more." Ryuga said as he began walking away.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his bey attacked Ryuga and Gingka.

"Agh!" Gingka and Ryuga shouted as they were knocked through a nearby building along with their beys.

"Thanks ever so much for all of that energy." Geno said as he began laughing.

"T-they lost." Ev said as she looked at Gingka and Ryuga.

"That's it. Let it rip!" Zeth shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"So you're next?" Geno said as he began laughing again. "How are you supposed to beat me when they couldn't even stop me?"

"I don't plan on beating you, I plan on stalling you." Zeth thought to himself as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey prepared to use its special move.

"Zero Gravity!" Zeth shouted as his bey created a zero gravity zone.

"So that's how you plan on stopping my attacks." Geno thought to himself as he waited for Zeth to make his next move.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey destroyed the zero gravity zone.

"What was that?" Geno asked as he began laughing. "That was a joke!"

"Agh and that was my best attack at full power." Zeth said as he watched Geno prepare for his special move.

"Celestial-" Geno said before he was interrupted.

"Storming Barrage!" Arrow shouted as he launched his bey at Warped Tempo.

"Explosive Shot!" Hunter shouted as he launched his bey at Warped Tempo.

"The other two members of Team Hurricane, I'll make sure you guys join your friend." Geno said as his bey collided with Storm Tsunami.

"We need to fight at full power." Hunter said noticing Geno was a lot stronger than they first thought.

"Gear Second!" Arrow and Hunter shouted as their beys transformed.

"Life Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey began draining Zeth, Arrow, and Hunters life energy.

"Gladiator Slash!" Hunter shouted as his bey collided with Warped Tempo and created an explosion.

"Star Strike Blast!" Arrow shouted as his bey unleashed it's full power on Warped Tempo.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his bey began charging up its special move.

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo out of the bye stadium. "I'm going to slow this guy down, Hunter try and find a way to stop him!"

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his special move knocked Arrow and Hunter into a building.

"Full Power Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey used a point blank Gravity Bomb.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo attacked Cyclone.

"Transcendent Wings!" Ev shouted as her bey blocked the attack.

"Thanks Ev." Zeth said as he fell to his knees. "Ugh."

"Why don't you two die together!?" Geno shouted as his bey absorbed Ev's life energy.

"No Ev." Zeth said as he watched her fall to the ground.

"Who else wants to die!?" Geno shouted as his bey began to spin faster and faster.

"You're going to pay for that!" Zeth shouted as his bey collided with Warped Time and sent it flying into the air.

"I think I just made someone mad." Geno thought to himself as he watched his bey land back into the bey stadium.

"Transcendent Wings!" Zeth shouted as his bey spirit appeared and gain red wings. Appearing in front of Zeth was warrior with tornados for arms and legs with red wings appearing on its back.

"I haven't seen this before." Geno thought to himself as his bey was knocked into the air.

"I think it's about time we stepped into this battle." Dagger said as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Nobody messes with Team Cyclone and gets away with it." Wolf said as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Transcendent Wings!" Dagger and Wolf shouted as their bey spirits and gained red wings.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What do you think Transcendent Wings does?" Misaki asked as she looked at Akito.

"I don't know but I think were about to find out." Akito said as he watched Geno's bey spirit appear.

"It must be a special ability they gained." Misaki said as she watched the bey spirits fight in the sky.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lobo's Howl!" Wolf shouted as Lobo fired a giant sound wave at Warped Tempo.

"Eye of Brumas!" Dagger shouted as his bey fired an energy beam at Warped Tempo.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as Cyclone created an explosion near Warped Tempo.

"I was expecting more from Team Cyclone." Geno said as his bey repelled all three special moves.

"Triple Majestic Attack!" Zeth shouted as all three bey spirits attacked Warped Time at once.

"Spiral Drain!" Geno shouted as his bey spirit absorbed the special move.

"If this keeps up then were going to lose." Dagger said as he watched his bey spirit disappear.

"No matter how strong this guy is if we pull of a full power Triple Majestic Attack, we'll at least stand a chance." Wolf said as his bey spirit disappeared.

"Then let use our full power." Zeth said as his bey began to spin faster and faster.

"Full power!" Zeth, Dagger, and Wolf shouted as their beys reached full power.

"I guess you guys don't understand how powerful I am." Geno said as his bey prepared to stop the attack.

"Full Power Triple Majestic Attack!" Zeth shouted as all three beys fused their special moves together and attacked Warped Tempo at the same time.

"Stop them." Geno said as his bey tried to stop the attacks.

"With the extra power from Transcendent Wings we're more than a match for this guy." Dagger said as he watched the attacks hit Warped Tempo.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his bey repelled the attacks and absorbed Dagger and Wolf's life energy.

"This battle has become very one sided." Zeth said as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"Thunder Force-" Geno shouted before he was interrupted.

"Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey collided with Warped Tempo and created an explosion.

"Are you ready for round two?" Geno asked as he looked at Akashi.

"Take a break." Akashi said as he looked at Zeth.

"W-what? If you battle Geno alone you're going to lose." Zeth said as he looked at Akashi.

"His life drain special move won't work on me a second time." Akashi said as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"So you figured out my special moves big weakness." Geno said as his bey knocked Akashi's bey into the air.

"Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey engulfed the entire bey stadium in fire.

"I'll let you handle this." Zeth said as he caught his bey.

"Ugh that might not be a good idea." Akashi said as he watched Zeth catch his bey.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Zeth shouted as he put his bey in his pocket.

"Idiot." Misaki and Akito said as they face palmed.

"Thunder Force Attack." Geno shouted as his bey fired a beam of lightning at Phoenix.

"Hyper Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey created three fire tornados that deflected the beam of lightning.

"Waterfall!" Geno shouted as his special move canceled out Akashi's special move.

"Wild Fire Tsunami!" Akashi shouted as his bey sent out waves of fire.

"Dodge them!" Geno shouted as his bey avoided the waves of fire.

"Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey created a giant fire tornado with the waves of fire.

"Look out!" Geno shouted as his bey was knocked into the air.

"Wild Fire Tsunami!" Akashi shouted as his bey engulfed the bey stadium in fire.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey fired a beam of lightning at the fire covered bey stadium.

"Hyper Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey used the fire around it to create three fire tornados.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his bey came crashing down into the bey stadium and engulfed the bey stadium in a beam of blue energy.

"Agh! Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey repelled the attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He stopped the attack!" Misaki said as she watched Akashi hold his own against Geno.

"I'm going to help him." Akito said as he began walking over to the bey stadium.

"I thought you hated him." Misaki said as she looked at Akito.

"I hate Geno more." Akito said as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

Take him down." Misaki said as she watched Akito and Akashi battle Geno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo into the air.

"Flying Guillotine!" Akito shouted as he swung his bey into Warped Tempo.

"Did Misaki convince you to help me?" Akashi asked as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"I'm helping because I don't want to see Geno win." Akito said as he swung Strike Ninja into Warped Tempo.

"We can settle our battle later." Akashi said as his bey used a point blank Phoenix Whirlwind.

"You've gotten a lot better since the last time we battled. Assault Mode!" Akito said as his bey changed its form.

"So have you." Akashi said as his bey sent Warped Tempo flying into Strike Ninja.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Geno's bey.

"Phoenix Whirlwind!" Akashi shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo into the air.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo into the bey stadium.

"They can't be this strong." Geno thought to himself as his bey landed back into the bey stadium.

"Assault Whirlwind Slash!" Akashi and Akito shouted as their beys combined their special moves.

"Look out!" Geno shouted as Strike Ninja came flying out of Phoenix's fire tornado.

"What's wrong Geno, I thought you were stronger than this." Akashi said with a smirk on his face.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his bey began to perform its special move.

"Wild Fire Tsunami!" Akashi shouted as his bey interrupted Geno's special move.

"You're really starting to annoy me!" Geno shouted as his bey knocked Phoenix away.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo fired a beam of lightning at Akito.

"No!" Akashi shouted as he pushed Akito out of the way and took the full force of the attack. "AGH!"

"Akashi!" Akito shouted as he watched his rival fall to the ground in pain.

"Cough, cough cheap shot." Akashi said as his bey stopped spinning.

"I'll make sure he pays for that." Akito said as Akashi tried to stand up.

"Let it rip!" Yukihana shouted as she launched her bey into the bey stadium.

"I remember you, you're that girl that was with Zero when I killed him." Geno said as he began to laugh.

"Go to hell!" Yukihana shouted as her bey sent Warped Tempo flying out of the bey stadium.

"Let's take this battle into the city." Geno said as he ran after his bey.

"Get back here!" Yukihana shouted as she ran after Geno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She's acting different." Akito said as he watched Yukihana run into the city.

"I think we should leave her alone for a while." Misaki said remembering what Zero had told her along time ago.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey fired a beam of lightning at Snow Storm Dragon.

"Snow Storm Winds!" Yukihana shouted as her bey used the wind to move away from the attack.

"Someone seems mad." Geno said as his bey collided with Snow Storm Dragon.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey whipped up a snow storm that knocked over a few buildings.

"This girl can't be that strong. Dr. Ziggurat had said she needed an Arrangement to reach her full power." Geno thought to himself as he watched as few building fall over.

"I know what emotion Zero was talking about now. That emotion is rage." Yukihana thought to herself as she noticed her bey was spinning faster and faster.

"May I should absorb her energy like I did everyone else's." Geno thought to himself as their beys collided.

"Gear One!" Yukihana shouted as her bey transformed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh that attack sure packs a punch." Akashi said as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"Misaki we should go find Yukihana." Akito said as he ran off to find Yukihana.

"Akashi, will you be ok if we leave you here." Misaki said as she looked at Akashi.

"I've been in worse conditions." Akashi said as Misaki ran off to find Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Snow Storm Dragon!" Yukihana shouted as her bey spirit appeared and attacked Geno.

"Warped Tempo!" Geno shouted as a paladin appeared and blocked Snow Storm Dragons attack.

"Knock him away!" Yukihana shouted as Snow Storm Dragon knocked the Warped Tempo away with its tail.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo created an explosion.

"Agh." Yukihana groaned as her bey spirit tried to block the attack.

"Looks like you've had all of your energy drained." Geno said noticing Yukihana was getting weaker.

"Stealth Attack!" Akito shouted a Strike Ninja knocked Warped Tempo across the city.

"I'll be waiting at the bey stadium." Geno said as he ran off to join his bey.

"Are you ok?" Misaki asked as she ran over to Yukihana.

"Yeah but most of my energy was drained after using Gear One." Yukihana said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling?" Akito and Misaki asked as they gave Yukihana a confused look.

"I figured out how to stop my draw back." Yukihana said as she fell asleep.

"She lost a lot of energy after using Gear One." Misaki said as Akito picked her up.

"Let's take her back to Akashi and Zeth." Akito said as they ran back to Akashi and Zeth.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Look after her." Akito said as he set Yukihana down next to Zeth.

"I won't let you down." Zeth said as he sat down next to Yukihana.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Go help the others." Zero said as he looked at Charlotte.

"How are going to get out of the chamber when the Arrangement is finished?" Charlotte asked as she opened the door to leave.

"Go I'll figure it out later." Zero said as he watched Charlotte run out of the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey tried to attack Strike Ninja.

"Buster Mode!" Akito shouted as his bey changed modes and deflected the attack.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo into the air.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey spirit appeared and knocked Warped Tempo back into the bey stadium.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his bey engulfed the bey stadium with blue energy.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey interrupted the special move.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey began charging up for its attack.

"Gather all of your power, power limit; Unlimited." Charlotte said as she walked up behind Akito and Misaki.

"C-Charlotte!" Akito and Misaki said surprised to see Charlotte.

Speed limit; Unlimited. Level limit; Gear 12! Come forth, Halberd Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as her bey flew past Misaki and landed inside the bey stadium.

"When did you get here!?" Akito and Misaki asked in unison.

"Julian helped me get here but I've been helping someone out." Charlotte said as she looked at Geno.

"Even with Charlotte on your team you still can't beat me." Geno said as he looked at Charlotte.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Arrangement Complete!" The computer said as Zero opened his eyes.

"Arrangements done!" Zero shouted as he shattered the glass with his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Black Halberd!" Charlotte shouted as her bey slammed Warped Tempo against the side of the bey stadium.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Warped Tempo into Strike Ninja.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo into the air.

"Hey guys." Zero said as he walked up to the bey stadium.

"Z-zero!" Akito and Misaki shouted as they looked at Zero.

"I've got this; I want you guys to leave Hades City. I have feeling this battle is going to be a very destructive one." Zero said as looked at Geno.

"H-how did you survive." Geno said as he looked at Zero.

"So your Geno right?" Zero asked as he looked at Geno.

"He doesn't remember Geno?" Misaki thought to herself as she looked at Akito.

"Y-yeah but we already met." Geno said as he tried to figure out how Zero survived.

"We have? I don't remember you but I know I have to stop you." Zero said as he watched Charlotte catch her bey.

"Come on." Charlotte said as she began dragging Akito and Misaki away from the battle.

"Why doesn't he remember who Geno is?" Akito asked as he looked at Charlotte.

"I don't know ask Zero." Charlotte said as she found Zeth and Yukihana.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anyone else glad to see this rematch? As for the memory thing I'll explain that later. You've seen what Geno can do, and now the question is who is better. Geno or Zero? For Zero and everyone that's fallen to Geno, nothing short of Geno's total downfall will do. To BlackCatNeko999 updated as soon as possible because you said with a cherry on top XD

Review and stay awesome!

Next Chapter: Cemetery Ninja of Destruction part 3


	18. Cemetery Ninja of Destruction

Chapter 18: Cemetery Ninja of Destruction part 3

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You really don't remember me?" Geno asked as his bey circled the bey stadium.

"Nope. I was told that you were killing people for no reason, so I'm going to stop you." Zero said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Wait, when Akito attacked the face bolt on my bey the light must have been this guy's life energy. Akito must have not hit hard enough to return all of his life energy so that would explain why he can't remember anything." Geno thought to himself as he watched Zero launch his bey into the bey stadium.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Zero asked as the two beys circled each other.

"I know why you can't remember anything." Geno said as he looked at Zero.

"Can we battle now?" Zero asked as it began to rain.

"W-wait don't you want to know why you don't remember who I am?" Geno asked as he gave Zero a confused look.

"No, I don't care to remember you or what happened to me." Zero said as his bey began spinning faster and faster.

"Why is there lightning coming off of his bey?" Geno thought to himself as he watched lightning bolts fly off of Gandora.

"That Arrangement gave me a lot of extra power." Zero said as he watched Gandora continue to pick up speed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've got Gingka." Akito said as he picked Gingka up.

"I've got Ryuga." Akashi said as he picked up Ryuga.

"We'll come back for Hunter and Arrow." Charlotte said as she helped Zeth with Yukihana.

"The helicopters over there." Misaki said pointing to the helicopter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a few red beams at Warped Tempo.

"Whoa!" Geno shouted as the beams destroyed part of the bey stadium.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo into the air.

"He gained this m-much p-power from the Arrangement." Geno said as he watched his bey disappear from view.

"Your move." Zero said as he waited for Geno's bey to land in the bey stadium.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey flew down towards the bey stadium while firing beams of lightning at Gandora.

"You're not that strong." Zero said as Gandora repelled the attack.

"W-what the hell." Geno said as his bey landed inside the bey stadium.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo into the air and fired red beams at him.

"Ugh!" Geno groaned as Gandora created an explosion next to him.

"If this is the best you can do then I don't see the point in fighting you anymore." Zero said as his bey circled the bey stadium.

"Don't worry I've only using five percent of my total power." Geno said as he looked at Zero. "A half should be more than enough to beat you."

"Jet Stream." Zero said as Gandora collided with Warped Tempo and created an explosion.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his bey engulfed the bey stadium in a blue light.

"Boundless Giga Rays." Zero said as red beams broke through the blue energy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Everyone's on here." Akito said as the pilot started up the helicopter.

"I'll meet you guys later." Akito said as he began walking away from the helicopter.

"Go with him." Charlotte said as she pushed Misaki out of the helicopter.

"I'm not strong enough to battle Geno." Misaki said as the helicopter began to fly into the air.

"Together you're strong enough." Charlotte said as she tossed Misaki a pair of shoes. "Give these to Akito. I'll meet you guys here in ten minutes."

"Akito wait for me!" Misaki shouted as she ran after Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora flew down towards the bey stadium firing red beams at Geno's bey spirit.

"Paladin Slash!" Geno shouted as his bey spirit drew its sword and tried to hit Gandora.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora avoided the special move and knocked Geno's bey spirit into a building causing it to disappear.

"Fist of Fate!" Geno shouted as his bey landed inside the bey stadium and collided with Gandora.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora sped up and collided with Warped Tempo.

"Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as his bey fired a ball of energy at Gandora.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey sped up and avoided the special move.

"Fist of Fate!" Geno shouted as his bey collided with Gandora and created an explosion.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a point blank red beam at Warped Tempo.

"Ugh. Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as his bey fired a ball of energy at Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora stopped the ball of energy with a few red beams.

"You've gotten a lot stronger." Geno said as his bey collided with Gandora and created an explosion.

"Let it rip!" Akito and Misaki shouted as they launched their beys inside the bey stadium.

"I thought I told you guys to leave." Zero said as his bey collided with Geno's and created an explosion.

"We couldn't let you have all of the fun." Akito said as his bey began to move closer to Misaki's.

"As two rivals become one take witness to their power." Misaki and Akito began chanting as their beys began to glow.

"Fusion?" Zero thought to himself as he watched the two beys fuse.

"This is our very SOUL! SNOW STORM NINJA!" Misaki and Akito chanted as Strike Ninja jumped on Ice Dragons back.

"Snow Storm Destruction!" Misaki shouted as their bey whipped up a snow storm that destroyed part of the bey stadium.

"Impressive fusion." Zero said as he watched Snow Storm Ninja match Gandora's speed.

"Our feelings for each other help the fusion become much stronger." Misaki said as their bey collided with Warped Tempo.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo into Snow Storm Ninja.

"Stealth of the Snow Dragon!" Akito shouted as their bey disappeared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This battle is really something." Charlotte said as she watched the beys create five explosions.

"Why didn't you stay and help them?" Akashi asked as he watched the battle.

"I would just get in the way. Misaki and Akito's fusion is much stronger than my bey." Charlotte said as she watched a building fall over.

"They're going to tear that entire floating island apart." Akashi said as he watched Misaki and Akito's bey spirit appear.

"I'll make sure we get them before that happens." Charlotte said as she watched Geno's bey spirit get knocked into the air.

"Do you think everyone will return once Geno is defeated?" Akashi asked as he thought about everyone that had fallen to Geno and his bey.

"If the Warped Tempo suffers a fatal blow to the face bolt they will all return." Madoka said as she showed Akashi the data she had collected.

"What if the bey is destroyed?" Akashi asked as he looked at the data.

"That would bring them back for sure." Madoka said hoping Warped Tempo was destroyed. "A bey like that should not exist."

"I have faith in those three, they can destroy that bey I know it." Charlotte said as she watched all three beys collide.

"When this is over, I'm taking a much needed vacation." Madoka said as she watched the battle.

"Fixing their beys over and over again would make anyone tired." Charlotte said as she began laughing.

"Ugh, what happened?" Gingka asked as he sat up. "Did we win?"

"No, you guys lost due to a cheap shot." Charlotte said as she looked at Ryuga.

"Ahh man I thought we had that guy to." Gingka said as he punched the side of the helicopter.

"Who's battling Geno now?" Ryuga asked as he sat up and looked out the window of the helicopter.

"Zero, Misaki, and Akito." Madoka said as she tried collecting data on all three beys.

"This battle is starting to get good." Ryuga said as he watched Gandora destroy the bey stadium.

"So where do they battle now?" Madoka asked as she watched the bey stadium fall apart.

"Looks like this battle is going to the streets." Akashi said as he watched the beys land outside the ruined bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Snow Storm Destru-" Misaki shouted as she was interrupted.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo fired its attack at Misaki.

"Misaki look out!" Akito shouted as the attack hit her and sent her flying into a nearby wall.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked Warped Tempo down the street. "Why don't pick on someone your own size!"

"I think I will." Geno said as he ran after his bey with Zero following him.

"Misaki are you okay?" Akito asked as she coughed and looked at Akito.

"N-no I think a few of my ribs are broken." Misaki said as she sat up.

"I'll take you to the helicopter." Akito said as he activated his Ex Skates.

"No, leave me here. Charlotte can get me. I want you to help Zero." Misaki said as she kissed Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora tried to fire a red beam.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as his bey spirit fired a beam of lightning that sent Gandora flying into the side of a building.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora destroyed the building and hit Warped Tempo with its tail.

"Blaze Cannon!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo fired a ball of energy at Gandora.

"Gear One!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked the energy ball into the side of a building.

"Finally getting serious." Geno thought to himself as he watched Zero's bey transform.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a red beam at point blank range.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Give those skates to Zero." Misaki said as she handed Akito his shoes.

"Why?" Akito asked as he began taking off his Ex Skates.

"Charlotte said Zero would need them." Misaki said as she watched Akito put his shoes on.

"I'll be back for you later." Akito said as he kissed Misaki once more and ran off to find Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Fist of Fate!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo punched Gandora in the face then through him into a building.

"Cemetery Bomb!" Zero shouted as Gandora flew out of the building and hit Warped Tempo with its tail causing an explosion.

"Zero catch!" Akito shouted as he tossed the Ex Skates to Zero.

"What are these for?" Zero asked as Gandora bit Warped Tempo's arm.

"Charlotte said you would need them." Akito said as Snow Storm Ninja tackled Warped Tempo.

"Well if Charlotte says I'll need them." Zero said as he quickly took off his shoes and put on the Ex Skates.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo fired a beam of lightning at Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey fired a red beam the intercepted the lightning beam.

"Fist of Fate!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo punched Snow Storm Ninja in the face.

"Ugh." Akito groaned as his bey spirit disappeared.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey fired a red beam at point blank range.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo fired a beam of lightning at Akito.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora blocked the attack. "We won't fall for that again!"

"Snow Storm Destruction!" Akito shouted as his bey whipped up a snow storm that blinded Warped Tempo.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a red beam at point blank range.

"Warped Tempo!" Geno shouted as his bey spirit fell onto a building and disappeared.

"Akito, you might want to brace yourself. I'm about to use Gear Second." Zero said as Gandora began spinning faster and faster.

"I've been waiting for this." Akito said knowing Gear Second was one of Zero's best Gears.

"Gear Second!" Zero shouted as Gandora unleashed even more power.

"Damn!" Akito shouted as he got hit by a giant gust of wind.

"Super Heat!" Zero shouted as Gandora began letting off steam.

"That move won't work on me a second time." Geno said as he watched Gandora prepare its special move.

"Super-Heated Quasar! Zero shouted as Gandora sent out a giant wave of energy.

"Protect me!" Geno shouted as Warped Tempo blocked the attack and kept Geno safe.

"He still has this much power!" Akito said as he looked at all of the buildings that were destroyed by the special move.

"The Arrangement unlocked all of my hidden potential." Zero said as Gandora began charging up for another special move.

"No mercy!" Akito shouted as Gandora finished charging up its special move.

"Super-Heated Quasar!" Zero shouted as Gandora sent out a giant wave of energy.

"Stand your ground!" Geno shouted as his bey took the special move head on.

"How is this guy still standing?" Akito thought to himself as he watched Zero take control of the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How is that guy still standing." Misaki said as she watched the battle from the helicopter.

"Warped Tempo hasn't lost any energy yet." Madoka said as she starred at the data.

"What!" Gingka and Ryuga shouted as they looked at Madoka.

"After absorbing everyone's energy Warped Tempo has a lot of energy to spare." Madoka said as she looked out the window to see the battle become more intense.

"What about Akito and Zero?" Gingka asked as he looked at Madoka.

"Akito and Zero haven't lost any energy either." Madoka said as she showed Gingka their data.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as part of the city was engulfed in a blue light.

"Agh!" Zero and Akito groaned as the special move created an explosion that knocked them into some debris.

"Gear Third!" Zero shouted as Gandora transformed it tis Gear Third form.

"He didn't use this the last time we battled." Geno thought to himself as he watched Gandora fully transform.

"It's over Geno." Zero said as Gandora flew over towards Warped Tempo.

"Shit." Geno said as Gandora knocked Geno's bey spirit halfway across the city.

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora began firing gray fire at Warped Tempo.

"Get up!" Geno shouted as he looked at his bey spirit.

"Snow Storm Destruction!" Akito shouted as Snow Storm Ninja created a snow storm that stopped Geno's bey spirit from moving.

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora breathed grey fire onto Warped Tempo from point blank range.

"Celestial Time!" Geno shouted as his bey spirit exploded and made Gandora and Snow Storm Ninja disappear.

"Agh!" Zero and Akito groaned as they were knocked into a nearby building.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Akito said as he tried standing up.

"We need to end this battle now." Zero said as helped Akito stand up.

"What if we fused our beys together?" Akito said as he looked at Zero.

"Let's end this." Zero said as his bey began to glow.

"When two great powers come together an even greater power is born!" Zero and Akito chanted as Akito's bey began to glow.

"No!" Geno shouted as he watched the two beys fuse.

"Show yourself, Cemetery Ninja of Destruction!" Zero and Akito shouted as their new bey spirit descended from the sky.

"I don't like the way that thing is looking at me." Geno said as he looked at the Ninja.

"That's one awesome bey spirit." Akito said as the Ninja landed in front of them. A ninja wearing all black clothing and a black scarf landed in front of the two teens.

"I'm guessing his arm Gandora." Zero said as he looked at the giant gantlet the Ninja was wearing.

"What move should we use first?" Akito asked as he looked at Zero.

"Ugh I know." Zero said as he looked at Akito.

"Shadow Force!" Akito and Zero shouted as the Ninja held up its dragon like gantlet and sent out a wave of shadow energy.

"Spiral Shield!" Geno shouted as his bey spirit took the full force of the attack and disappeared.

"Akito, I want you to go the helicopter." Zero said as he looked down and saw that their special move had damaged Hades City.

"What about you?" Akito asked as he began looking for the helicopter.

"Don't worry about me, I can find my own way off." Zero said as he activated the Ex Skates.

"Don't die, Yukihana will want to see you again." Akito said as he ran off to find the helicopter.

"Who's Yukihana?" Zero thought to himself as his bey spirit disappeared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey!" Akito shouted as the helicopter landed on what was left of Hades City.

"Need a lift?" Misaki asked as she began laughing with Akito.

"I gave Zero the Ex Skates." Akito said as entered the helicopter.

"Thanks. He's going to need them." Charlotte said as she watched part of Hades City explode.

"We need to leave now." The pilot said as the helicopter left the ground.

"What about Zero?" Akito said as he watched the battle between Zero and Geno continue.

"If won't live if that city explodes." The pilot said as he began flying the helicopter away from the city.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You're not leaving this city!" Zero shouted as he tackled Geno and through him into a building that was still standing.

"You're going to sacrifice your own life in order to stop me, how gut less." Geno said as he walked out of the building.

"How is that gut less?" Zero asked as his bey collided with Geno's and created an explosion.

"You don't have the courage to take me down yourself so you're going to let the city do all of the work. For shame." Geno said as he began laughing.

"Well if you want to die alone be my guest." Zero said as his bey collided with Geno's bey.

"There should be a jet not too far from here. Whoever makes it there first gets to take it and leave Hades City." Geno said as they heard another explosion not too far from them.

"Three." Zero said as he began counting down.

"Two." Geno said as he watched lightning strike Hades tower.

"One." Zero said as he saw another part of Hades City explode.

"Go!" Zero and Geno shouted as they ran off to find the jet.

"Well if you're going to run that slow than I guess I'll take the jet and leave." Geno said as he ran past Zero.

"Final Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as his bey shot forward and created an explosion the knocked Geno into another building.

"Ugh." Geno groaned as he watched his bey stop spinning.

"I think I've won this battle." Zero said as his bey defused into the three original beys that made it.

"Ugh. I hate you." Geno said as he looked at Zero.

"I think I finally used up all of that energy I got from the Arrangement." Zero said noticing there weren't any more lightning bolts coming off of Gandora. "I'm going to give you another chance at life."

"W-what?" Geno said giving Zero a confused look.

"I know you killed a lot of people but I think you've suffered enough." Zero said as he began walking away.

"You bitch!" Geno shouted as he launched his bey at Zero.

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted as Gandora collided with Warped Tempo in midair. "I gave you a second chance and you just ruined it!"

"N-no!" Geno shouted as he watched his bey get destroyed.

"Goodbye Geno. I don't ever want to see you again." Zero said as the building Geno was in collapsed on top of him.

"H-help m-me." Geno said as he tried to push some debris off of his leg.

"Ugh." Zero groaned as he ran over to Geno and push the debris off of his leg.

"Take this!" Geno shouted as he tried to punch Zero in the face.

"Dumbass." Zero said as he dodged the punched and knocked Geno out.

"Ugh." Geno groaned as his destroyed bey released a bunch of different colored lights.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I-I'm alive!" Disk said as he looked up and saw Kuja.

"Disk!" Kuja shouted as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Where's your brother?" Disk asked as Kujo walked out of the Training Hall.

"I'm right here." Kujo said wondering how they ended up at the Training Hall.

"It looks like everyone that was absorbed by Geno got returned to this spot." Kuja said as she looked over and saw Kuryoku and his friends sitting by the entrance of the Training Hall.

"It's good to be back." Kuryoku said as he looked at his two sleeping friends.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where's Zero?" Madoka asked as she tried to find Zero.

"I can't see him." Kyoya said as he looked out the window of the helicopter.

"It's becoming too dangerous up here; I have to take us to safety." The pilot said as he began flying away from the island.

"What are we going to tell Yukihana?" Akito asked as he looked over at the sleeping girl.

"Let's not tell her that Zero died again, or even tell her he was battling Geno." Misaki said not wanting to hurt Yukihana again.

"I'm sorry." Charlotte said wishing Zero could be on the helicopter with them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Damn!" Zero shouted as he tried activating the jet. "I don't know how to work this thing!" Running out of the jet Zero began looking for another way off of Hades Island.

"Come on! Where the hell is a pilot when you need one!?" Zero shouted as Hades City began falling out of the sky.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He's going to die again." Charlotte said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"He doesn't deserve to die twice." Misaki said as she leaned against Akito.

"I should have made him come with me." Akito said as he watched Hades City crash into an island and explode.

"Zero." Charlotte thought to herself as she began to cry.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

"Why are you guy's all sad?" Zero asked as he walked into the Training Hall.

"Z-zero!" Everyone shouted as they all hugged him at once.

"Ok, ok! Get off!" Zero shouted as he pushed everyone away.

"How did you survive?" Akito and Misaki asked as they looked at Zero.

"That's actually a great story." Zero said as he began laughing.

"Well tell us!" Charlotte said as she walked up to Zero.

"After Hades City began falling this is what happened." Zero said as began telling everyone the story.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(During the time Hade City was falling out of the sky)

"T-that's a helicopter!" Zero said as he looked over and saw someone flying a helicopter off of Hades City. "Wait!"

"Huh." The pilot thought to himself as he looked out the window and saw someone running towards the helicopter.

"Don't leave!" Zero shouted as he jumped onto the helicopter.

"Yo, you need a lift?" The pilot said as Zero entered the helicopter.

"Yes." Zero said as he watched another part of Hades City explode.

"Next stop, the Training Hall." The pilot said as he flew the helicopter off of Hades City.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Current Time)

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to get some sleep." Zero said as he began walking to his room.

"I can't believe he's alive." Akito said as he looked at Misaki.

"What do you expect? He's Zero." Misaki said as she kissed Akito.

"Ugh." Disk groaned as he handed Kujo and Kuja ten bucks each.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Z-zero." Yukihana said as she saw Zero walk into the room.

"Umm do I know you?" Zero asked as he sat down on his bed.

"You don't remember me?" Yukihana said as she looked at Zero.

"Sorry, I don't remember much right now." Zero said looking at the girl who was glad to see he was alive.

"I'm one of you're really good friends. You met me while you were training with Akito and Misaki." Yukihana said as lay down on her bed.

"You can tell me more in the morning." Zero said as he lay down on his bed and turned off the light.

"I'll let his memories come back on their own." Yukihana thought to herself as she started thinking of what happened the night Zero died. "If he doesn't remember what happened then I'll let it go."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"Well what do we do now?" Scarlet said as she looked at Misaki and Akito.

"We've finished out training and became stronger than ever." Misaki said as she looked at Scarlet.

"We should head back to Metal City." Akito said wanting to head back to the city.

"Then I guess were heading back to the city." Zero said as he walked into the Banquet Hall with Yukihana.

"We could really use some rest after what's happened." Misaki said as she looked at Akito.

"Once we get back to Metal City, I say we party!" Arrow shouted as he put Zero in a headlock.

"You gave us a scar after that incident you pulled on us." Hunter said as he put Zero in a headlock.

"Come on guys leave him alone he's had enough." Charlotte said as she got Zero out of their head lock.

"Thanks." Zero said as Arrow and Hunter sat down and began talking with Akito.

"I'm glad my rivals back." Charlotte said as she gave Zero a hug.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Plays sad music) Well you guys after eighteen chapters all good thinks must come to an end. I know it's sad but this part of the story is coming to an end. (Gives you a funny look) Please don't tell me you guys think I'm ending the story, cause I'm not! Shame on you for thinking that! No but seriously the first half of the story is over :D Geno has been stopped and I just gave you guys the longest chapter I've ever typed :) the next half of the story will be ready soon. Everyone that was absorbed by Geno has been brought back to life. The reason Disk gave Kuja and Kujo ten bucks was because of their bet. You know the one they made in the last story XD (Note: I may start a diffrent Beyblade story now that the main villain has been defeat, not sure I'm still thinking about it)

Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah Circus Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah Dah Afro Circus Afro Circus poka dot poka dot poka dor AFRO!

I was told if I updated soon I would get some virtual chocolate, so where's my chocolate MoonstoneWings?

To RinnyEjito12: Sorry I couldn't work in that manly hug you wanted XD I'll try and work that in next time. Oh but I remember how you once said Gingka and Zero would destroy Japan with one of their battles so I decided to use that idea. Thank You!

Review and stay Awesome, Gold/ and anything else I'm forgetting to mention

Next Chapter: Shadow


	19. Shadow

Chapter 19: Shadow

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"There's the resort!" Yuu and Gingka shouted as looked out the window of the plane.

"Calm down guys." Madoka said as the plane began to land.

"And the WBBA is paying for this whole trip?" Kyoya asked as he looked at Madoka.

"Everyone that helped beat Geno is getting a free trip." Madoka said as she looked at Zero.

"That's a lot of people." Kyoya said as he looked at the people that had helped beat Geno.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A few Hours Later)

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with Arrow's bey.

"Cyclone Storm!" Arrow shouted as his bey knocked Gandora into the sand.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora used its special move to jump out of the sand and land inside the bey stadium.

"Those two can't stop battling even for one day." Madoka said as she walked to the beach with Kyoya.

"What do expect?" Kyoya said as he sat down next Madoka.

"That makes me wonder if Gingka's going to battle someone." Madoka said as she looked over and saw Gingka battling Masamune near the ocean. "Hey! I just fixed those beys! I better not find salt water in them!"

"Come on!" Gingka said as he led Masamune away from the ocean.

"I can't believe Ryuga didn't want to take a break from training." Madoka said thinking of how badly he had gotten beat when battling Geno.

"His vacation away from training is training." Kyoya said as he began laughing with Madoka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I still can't believe you lost." Arashi said as he walked around the Training Hall.

"I almost beat him but he absorbed my special move at the last second." Kuryoku said as he handed Arashi and Solar their beys.

"Look at it this way; we have to keep training until we become the best." Solar said as he launched his bey at a tree.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey who's the cute girl over there?" Arrow asked as the girl pushed him out of the way.

"Charlotte I've come for my re-match." The girl said as she walked over to Charlotte.

"I've already won." Charlotte said as she looked at her challenger.

"You won by luck last time." The girl said as she got her bey out.

"I won because I can trust my bey, you however haven't learned how to trust you're bey." Charlotte said as she looked at the girl's bey. "Sorry Ming, but come back when you've learned to trust your bey.

"Fine, I will beat you eventually." Ming said as she walked away.

"Who was that?" Arrow asked as he walked over to Charlotte.

"That's Ming. She's one of the strong bladers I battle in China." Charlotte said remembering her battle with Ming.

"How come you wouldn't battle her?" Arrow asked as he watched Ming leave the resort.

"She's a very aggressive battler. When I battled Ming she kept trying to prove she was the best by putting her bey in danger." Charlotte said thinking of multiple reasons why she didn't want to battle Ming.

"What about the trust thing you told her about?" Arrow asked as he looked at Charlotte.

"Every time she would get backed into a corner she would start to panic. If she had trusted her bey she could have easily found a way to beat me." Charlotte said as she began to laugh.

"Trusting your bey should be easy." Arrow said as he began to laugh.

"For her it isn't she's used to only trusting herself." Charlotte said wondering why Ming couldn't trust anyone but herself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey collided with Rock Zurafa and sent him flying out of the bey stadium.

"Zurafa, No!" Dashan shouted as he jumped into the air and caught his bey.

"I'm unstoppable!" Gingka shouted as he caught Cosmic Pegasus.

"I'll challenge you." Ming said as she walked up to the bey stadium.

"Alright! Bring it on!" Gingka said as he got Pegasus ready for another battle.

"Let it rip!" Ming shouted as she launched her bey into the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Gingka shouted as he launched Pegasus into the bey stadium.

"Come on Lancer!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Pegasus.

"That bey has some serious power." Dashan said as he watched it knock Pegasus into the air.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus came crashing down on Lancer.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey repelled the attack and sent Pegasus flying into the side of the bey stadium.

"Whoa!" Gingka said surprised to Ming was this strong. "You're not half bad."

"Same goes for you." Ming said as her bey collided with Pegasus.

"Who is this girl?" Masamune asked as he walked over to Dashan.

"I have no clue but she's really strong." Dashan said as he watched Lancer knock Pegasus into the air.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus landed in the bey stadium and collided with Lancer.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey knocked Pegasus into the side of the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It sounds like your friend has challenged Gingka." Arrow said as he walked out of the resort.

"She's not my friend." Charlotte said as she walked past Arrow.

"Rival?" Arrow asked as they watched the battle.

"Not even close." Charlotte said as she watched the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Pegasus and created an explosion.

"Go! Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as his bey knocked Lancer out of the bey stadium.

"I lose due to a stadium out." Ming said as she watched Lancer land outside of the stadium.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus jumped out of the stadium and attack Lancer. "Let's keep the battle going!"

"Alright. Lancer!" Ming shouted as Lance knocked Pegasus into the sand.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus began to race Lancer.

"Wait up!" Ming shouted as she chased after the beys.

"Don't leave me behind!" Gingka shouted as he ran after Ming.

"Knock him into the ocean!" Ming shouted as Lancer began trying to push Pegasus into the ocean.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus used the special move to speed up and move away from Lancer.

"Piercing Lancer!" Ming shouted as her bey sped up and collided with Pegasus.

"This is going to be cool." Gingka thought to himself as he saw a few rocks that made a great ramp.

"Why are you running?" Ming asked as she saw Pegasus move further away from Lancer.

"Take this. Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus used the rocks like a ramp and performed its special move.

"Lancer, look out!" Ming shouted as Lancer was knocked into the air.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Lancer even further away.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Pegasus and began to push him back.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Lancer into some rocks.

"Don't take that from him!" Ming shouted as her bey shot forward and slammed into Pegasus.

"Give it all you've got Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus was pushed into the water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Something wrong Madoka?" Kyoya asked as he looked at Madoka.

"I feel like one of the beys I fixed up just got salt water in it." Madoka said a she looked around for a battle.

"I think it's just your mind playing tricks on you." Kyoya said as he looked at the ocean.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Pegasus and pushed it further into the water.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus used the move to speed up and move out of the water.

"Don't let him get away!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Pegasus and sent him flying into some nearby rocks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I hadn't realized how much damage Geno had caused my bey." Zero said as he took apart his bey.

"Can I help?" Yukihana asked as she sat next to Zero.

"Yeah. Can you hand me that brush." Zero said as Yukihana handed him a small brush.

"What's the brush for?" Yukihana asked as she watched Zero carefully brush some dirt off of his bey.

"Sometimes dirt can cover up cracks on the fusion wheel." Zero said as he set the brush down.

"The fusion wheel looks fine." Yukihana said as Zero set the fusion wheel on the desk.

"A battle like that and it didn't even get scratched. This thing can take some serious punishment." Zero said as he picked up the spin track.

"That piece looks fine to." Yukihana said as she watched Zero examine the spin track.

"I can't believe Cemetery Gandora is this strong." Zero said as he set the spin track down and picked up the performance tip.

"Well it does have a strong blader wielding it so I'm not surprised." Yukihana said as she watched Zero put the bey back together.

"Zero, could you help make Saber Tooth stronger?" Scarlet asked as she walked up to Zero and Yukihana.

"Sure, let me see you're bey." Zero said as he screwed the face bolt into the bey.

"Here are some of the extra parts I have." Scarlet said as she sat next to Zero and handed him the extra pieces.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Pegasus and began pushing the bye into the sand.

"Pegasus Counter Wing!" Gingka shouted as his bey countered Ming's move and knocked Lancer into the air.

"Lancer!" Ming shouted as her bey landed back in the sand.

"You've got nowhere to run!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus began circling Lancer.

"Move Lancer!" Ming shouted as she tried to figure out a way to get her bey out of the sand trap.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Lancer into the forest. "I think I over did it."

"Lancer!" Ming shouted as she ran after her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I won!" Gingka shouted as he ran up to everyone still at the resort.

"Great job Gingka." Dashan said as he walked up to Gingka.

"I'm not surprised that she lost." Charlotte said as she looked at Arrow.

"Let me guess. She didn't trust her bey." Arrow said in a mocking tone.

"I don't talk like that." Charlotte said as she hit Arrow in the back of his head.

"Ow. What is it with people and hitting me in the back of the head?" Arrow said as he looked at the ocean.

"It's fun." Charlotte said as she hit Arrow again.

"I'm leaving now." Arrow said not wanting to get hit again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yay! My bey is all nice and shiny again!" Scarlet said as Zero handed her Saber Tooth.

"I'm going to go battle someone." Zero said as he got up and left the room.

"Want to battle?" Yukihana asked as she looked at Scarlet.

"Yes!" Scarlet said as she ran off to find a bey stadium.

"Wait up!" Yukihana shouted as she tried to catch up to Scarlet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Scrap Knuckle!" Zeth shouted as hit bey collided with Daggers and knocked it into a wall.

"Lobo's Howl!" Wolf shouted as his bye sent out a sound wave that knocked Cyclone into a trash can.

"Dynamite Knuckle!" Zeth shouted as his bey collided with Lobo and created an explosion.

"Smoked us again." Dagger said as his bey stopped spinning.

"We need to make our beys stronger." Wolf said as he caught his bey.

"Sorry guys but not everyone can be as awesome as me." Zeth said as he caught his bey.

"You mean not everyone has an awesome bey mechanic." Ev said as she walked by Zeth.

"Heh, heh, heh, yeah that's what I meant." Zeth said as he began laughing.

"I'll help you guys make you're beys stronger." Ev said as she walked into the bey shop.

"Alright!" Dagger and Wolf shouted as they walked over to some new bey parts.

"What about me!" Zeth asked as he looked at Ev.

"I already gave you an upgrade." Ev said as she examined Dagger and Wolf's beys.

"Now we know why you beat us." Dagger and Wolf said as they began laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

"Look at those fireworks." Madoka said as she looked up and saw hundreds of different colors light up the sky.

"Thanks for the tea." Misaki said as Akito handed her some tea.

"No problem." Akito said as he watched the fireworks with Misaki.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey collided with Chao Xin's.

"We'll finish this battle later; I'm going to watch the fireworks!" Chao Xin said as he caught his bey and joined the other members of Team Wang Hu Zhong.

"This is almost as good as techno music." Disk said as he sat next to Kuja.

"You and techno music." Kuja said as they began to laugh.

"I wonder if I'll ever get my memory back." Zero thought to himself as he began thinking about the part of his life he couldn't remember.

"You'll get your memory back." Charlotte said as she sat next to Zero.

"How did you know-" Zero said before he was interrupted.

"I know things." Charlotte said as she watched the fireworks. "They'll come back in time."

"Zero said as he looked up and watched the fireworks.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for this chapter :D I hope you guys liked it. I had a hard time making this one since I want to start the other story XD you guys will get the next one once this one is finished which shouldn't be too much longer :) a few more chapters.

Review and stay awesome!

Next Chapter: The Party


	20. The Party

Chapter 20: The Party

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Days Later)

"Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune shouted as Striker collided with Lancer.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey knocked Striker into a tree.

"Don't let them push you around Striker!" Masamune shouted as Striker collided with Lancer.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her knocked Striker into a nearby stream.

"Striker!" Masamune shouted as he ran off to find his bey.

"Once I beat every one of your friends you'll have to battle me." Ming thought to herself as she caught her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Yukihana's and knocked it into the side of the bey stadium.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey stopped Saber Tooth with a snow storm.

"Move." Scarlet said as Saber Tooth tried to move out of the snow storm.

"Gear One!" Yukihana shouted as her bey transformed.

"Jump into the air!" Scarlet shouted as Saber Tooth used the wind from the snow storm to jump into the air.

"Snow Storm Dragon!" Yukihana shouted as her bey jumped into the air and knocked Saber Tooth back into the bey stadium.

"Ugh. Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Snow Storm Dragon.

"I g-give." Yukihana said as she caught her bey.

"Still not used to your new power." Scarlet said as she began to laugh.

"N-no, it turns out that you need a lot of energy in order to use a gear." Yukihana said as she started breathing heavy.

"I'll help you control it." Scarlet said as she caught her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can't wait for that party tonight." Charlotte said as she sat next to Zero.

"I can't wait to battle someone." Zero said noticing it was raining.

"Just because it's raining doesn't mean we can't battle." Charlotte said as she placed her bey on the table.

"How about a team battle." Akito said as he walked up to Charlotte with Misaki following him.

"Me and Zero vs. Akito and Misaki." Charlotte said looking at Zero.

"What are we doing sitting here?" Zero asked as he got up and walked out into the rain waiting for Charlotte and the others.

"Come on!" Charlotte said as she ran over to the bey stadiums outside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You got your ass kicked." Gingka said as he looked over and saw Masamune walking into the resort soaking wet.

"Shut up! She surprised me." Masamune said as he sneezed.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't challenge someone you are going to lose to." Ming said as she walked past Masamune. "I need to battle you again Gingka."

"Any time anywhere." Gingka said as he watched Ming take out her bey.

"How about right now in the rain?" Ming said as she pointed her bey at Gingka.

"I don't feel like getting wet." Gingka said as he walked away.

"Coward." Ming said as she looked outside and saw Charlotte battling.

"I could always battle you again." Masamune said as he looked at Ming.

"No time." Ming said as she ran outside.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Black Halberd!" Charlotte shouted as her bey collided with Misaki's bey.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Halberd into Strike Ninja.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Halberd into the air.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey fired a red beam at Strike Ninja.

"Deflect it!" Misaki shouted as her bey deflected the red beam. "You owe me some tea now."

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Gandora into Halberd.

"Let it rip!" Ming shouted as she launched her bey into.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with Ming's.

"This doesn't concern you." Ming said as her bey knocked Gandora into Ice Dragon and Strike Ninja.

"Black Halberd." Charlotte said as her bey knocked Lancer into the forest.

"Lancer!" Ming shouted as she ran off to find her bey.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked Ice Dragon and Strike Ninja into Halberd.

"Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as Halberd shot forward and slammed Strike Ninja into the side of the bey stadium.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Gandora and created an explosion.

"Star Destroyer!" Charlotte said as lightning struck the bey stadium and knocked all four beys out of the bey stadium.

"I'm going inside the resort." Misaki said as she caught her bey.

"It's just a little lightning." Akito said as another bolt of lightning struck the bey stadium.

"Something tells me we should go inside." Charlotte said as she picked up her bey and walked into the resort.

"Wait for us." Zero and Akito said as they picked up there beys and ran into the resort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Why can't I beat her?" Ming thought to herself as she tried to find her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You can finally last a minute using Gear One!" Scarlet shouted as she helped Yukihana up.

"I thought it was supposed to be easy using the Gears once you unlocked them." Yukihana said as she began breathing heavy.

"What's the fun if it's not going to be a challenge?" Scarlet said as she handed Yukihana her bey.

"I was hard beating my draw back and now I've got to get used to losing even more energy while I use Gear One." Yukihana said as she began walking over to a nearby table.

"You should rest until the party." Scarlet said as she helped Yukihana to her room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as he began making his special move stronger.

"Agh, come one when's this upgrade supposed to be finished?" Dagger asked wanting to battle.

"It takes a while for me to make sure everything is working right." Ev said as she made sure the spin track was working right.

"But you've already run so many tests on my bey." Dagger said as he looked at Ev.

"Keep complaining and you I won't finish your bey." Ev said as she finished checking the spin track.

"Ugh." Dagger groaned as he looked through some of the new bey parts.

"At least you're not the last one to have his bey examined." Wolf said as he watched Zeth train.

"I need some training partners." Zeth said tired of training on his own.

"Here." Ev said as she tossed Dagger his bey.

"Let it rip!" Dagger shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Watch them train until I'm done." Ev said as she began examining Wolf's bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hades Drive!" Damian shouted as Kerbecs created a ring of fire.

"Roar L Drago!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago blew away the fire.

"Hades Gate!" Damian shouted as Hades Gate appeared in front of Ryuga.

"Dragon Emperor- Strong Supreme Soaring!" Ryuga shouted as L Drago appeared and destroyed Hades Gate with a fire ball.

"Hades Drive!" Damian shouted as his bey used the remaining fire to create a ring of fire.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong." Ryuga said as L Drago Destroyer slammed Kerbecs into the side of a building.

"Kerbecs no!" Damian shouted as Kerbecs stopped spinning.

"You guys weren't worth my time." Ryuga said as he caught his bey and walked away.

"Bastard." Damian said as he watched Ryuga walk away.

"Maybe you should train more." Jack said as he picked up his bey.

"You lost also lost to him." Damian said as he picked up his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later That Night)

"This party is great." Scarlet said as she left everyone to go dance.

"She likes parties a lot." Misaki said as she watched Scarlet dance with someone.

"Where's Yukihana?" Akito asked noticing she wasn't with the group.

"She over did her training." Akito said as he began dancing with Misaki.

"Sounds like someone we know." Misaki said as she looked at Kujo and began to laugh with Akito.

"Let's dance." Kuja said as she grabbed Disk's arm and brought him over to the dance floor.

"I'm always up for dancing." Disk said as he began dancing with Kuja.

"I wonder where Zero is." Charlotte thought to herself as she looked around for Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can't believe I lost track of time." Zero said as he ran through the forest. "I'm going to be late to that party."

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey spirit attacked Zero.

"Gandora!" Zero shouted as he launched his bey.

"Good reflexes." Ming said as she watched Gandora block the attack and know her bey spirit away.

"What do you want?" Zero asked as he stopped running.

"I'm defeating every one of Charlotte's friends." Ming said as her bey spirit disappeared.

"I don't lose very often." Zero said as his bey spirit disappeared.

"There's always someone better than you." Ming said as her bey collided with Gandora.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I can't believe your dancing with me." Madoka said surprised that Kyoya was dancing with her.

"I've still got a heart." Kyoya said wanting to make Madoka happy.

"We don't have to dance you know that." Madoka said making sure Kyoya was okay with dancing.

"I know but I want to." Kyoya said earning a smile from Madoka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Piercing Lacne!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Zero's bey and created an explosion.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a few red beams that created more explosions.

"Cough, cough where did they go?" Ming said as she looked around for Zero and his bey.

"If I distract her with my special move I should be able to get to the party without any more trouble." Zero thought to himself as his bey fired a red beam in a different direction.

"He's over there." Ming said as she ran towards the explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ten bucks says that's Zero." Charlotte thought to herself as she saw a few explosions in the distance.

"You should go help him." Arrow said as he walked up to Charlotte.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Zero.

"I think he's battling Ming, and Ming isn't my rival." Arrow said as he looked out the window.

"If anyone asks, I'm kicking ass." Charlotte said as she ran out of the resort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This girl doesn't know when to quit." Zero thought to himself as his bey collided with Ming's.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Ming said as her bey knocked Gandora into a tree.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked Lancer into a tree.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey tried to attack Gandora.

"Look Ming, I'd like to try and get to this party so can we just battle in the-" Zero said before he was knocked into a tree by Ming's bey spirit.

"Good job Lancer." Ming said as she looked at Zero who was now lying on the ground.

"Okay I gave her a chance." Zero thought to himself as he stood up.

"Are we going to battle seriously-" Ming said as she was knocked into a tree by Zero's bey spirit.

"That's for earlier." Zero said as he watched Ming stand up.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Gandora.

"Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as her bey created an explosion and knocked both beys away from each other.

"I'll let you finish this." Zero said as he caught his bey and walked away.

"I told you I wasn't going to battle you until you learned to trust your bey." Charlotte said as she caught her bey.

"You always say that and no matter how strong I get you won't battle me." Ming said becoming mad.

"Learn to trust your bey, and then I'll battle you." Charlotte said as she began walking away. "Or beat Zero."

"Looks like I've got someone else I have to beat." Ming said as she caught her bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Your friend is nice." Zero said as he began laughing.

"She's not my friend." Charlotte said as she walked next to Zero.

"Ugh that attack really hurt." Zero said as they walked past the bey stadiums.

"You should go rest then." Charlotte said knowing how dangerous Ming was when she was trying to hurt people.

"Ming isn't dangerous she's just a little reckless." Zero said as he walked around the room that had the party.

"She knocked you into a tree for no reason and you say she's not dangerous." Charlotte said as she began laughing.

"Well at least she didn't try to kill me like Geno did." Zero said as he began laughing with Charlotte.

"So people are only dangerous if they try to kill you." Charlotte said as she looked at Zero.

"Yeah." Zero said still laughing.

"There's your room." Charlotte said as she pointed to Zero's room. "Yukihana is sleeping in her bed so try not to wake her up."

"I thought she went to the party." Zero said as he walked over to the door.

"She over did her training with Gear One." Charlotte said as she began walking away.

"Ahh the first time you train using the Gear One." Zero and Charlotte said as they both began laughing.

"Make sure to stay away from Ming." Charlotte said as Zero walked into his room and shut the door.

"Ugh, I need some sleep." Zero thought to himself as he lay down on his bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That was fun." Misaki said as Akito opened the door to their room.

"Here's your tea." Akito said as he handed Misaki her tea.

"Thanks." Misaki said as she sat down on her bed and drank some tea.

"I owed you." Akito said as he shut the door behind him.

"You'd buy me tea even if you owed me nothing." Misaki said as they both began to laugh. "Drink some."

"Almost as good as the tea in Metal City." Akito said as he handed Misaki her tea back.

"We should get some tea once we get back to Metal City." Misaki said as she finished her tea.

"Yeah we should." Akito said as he lay down in his bed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for now :D hope you guys liked it. To BlackCatNeko999 I'll try to add more Akito/Misaki and KyouMado love :) Any other requests?

Review and stay Gold!

Next Chapter: Ming's Challenge


	21. Ming's Challenge

Chapter 21: Ming's Challenge

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey destroyed a few trees.

"You're never going to learn to trust your bey like that." Charlotte said as she watched Ming train.

"Then how do I do it?" Ming asked as she began breathing heavy.

"First off you don't need to keep training this hard. You need to connect with the bey spirit inside of your bey." Charlotte said as she watched Lance stop spinning.

"And how do I do that?" Ming asked as Charlotte handed Ming her bey.

"I can't tell you how to do everything." Charlotte said as she walked away.

"Ugh." Ming groaned as she lay down on the grass and looked at the sky.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You didn't go to the party either." Yukihana said as she looked at Zero.

"No, I was stopped by Ming." Zero said as he stood up and got his jacket.

"She's not going to stop bothering us until she beats Charlotte." Yukihana said as she watched Zero leave the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(In Ming's Mind)

"It's been awhile since we've talked." Ming said as she looked at her bey spirit.

"You've been training so much we never get to talk." Lancer said as he sat next to Ming.

"Is this what Charlotte meant by trusting you, I need to talk to you." Ming said as she tried figure out what Charlotte meant.

"Talking isn't the same as trusting." Lancer said as he looked at Ming.

"My grandfather once said in order to become stronger I need to be like my bey, but being like my bey isn't enough is it." Ming said as she covered her face with her hands. "I also need a worthy opponent."

"You've found three people that are worthy enough to be your opponent." Lancer said as he tried to help Ming.

"What else is there?" Ming said as she continued to think about what Charlotte had told her.

"You always start to panic whenever you start to lose a battle." Lancer said as tried to find the right way to tell Ming what she was missing. "If you didn't panic and let me help you then you wouldn't lose against some of these people."

"So instead of just relying on my own power I should also trust that you can handle yourself during a battle." Ming said as she looked at Lancer. With a small slight Lancer disappeared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I need to battle someone." Ming said as she stood up and began running towards the resort.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lightning Sword Flash!" Masamune shouted as Striker collided with Pegasus.

"Push him back Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus slammed Striker into the side of the bey stadium.

"Looks like she's back." Charlotte said as she looked up and saw Ming walking towards them.

"She looks different." Yukihana said noticing she was more calm than usual.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Striker out of the bey stadium.

"No." Masamune said as he caught Striker.

"That was a great battle." Gingka said as he caught his bey.

"I want to battle you again." Ming said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"You're not going to push Pegasus into the sea are you?" Gingka asked as he looked at Ming.

"No." Ming said as she looked at Gingka.

"Let it rip!" Gingka shouted as he launched Pegasus into the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Ming shouted as she launched her bey into the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She's changed." Charlotte said with a grin on her face.

"Did she figure out how to trust her bey?" Zero asked as he looked at Charlotte.

"I think she has." Charlotte said as she watched Gingka and Ming's battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as his bey collided with Ming's.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey knocked Pegasus out of the bey stadium.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus landed back in the bey stadium and collided with Lancer.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey repelled the attack and knocked Pegasus into the side of the bey stadium.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus circled the bey stadium and collided with Lancer.

"I need to trust that Lancer can help me." Ming thought to herself as she began to calm down.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus circled the bey stadium and collided with Lancer.

"Evolve!" Ming shouted as Lancer began to transform.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"She learned to trust her bey." Charlotte said as she watched Lancer transform.

"Once you learn how to trust your bey you can achieve new abilities that can make you even stronger." Yukihana said as she watched Ming's bey collide with Pegasus.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Knock him away Lancelot." Ming said as her bey knocked Pegasus into the side of the bey stadium.

"Whoa that's a lot of power." Gingka said as Pegasus jumped into the air.

"Don't let him get away!" Ming shouted as Lancelot jumped into the air.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus skydived towards Lancelot.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as the two beys collided in midair.

"Agh, full power Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Lancelot!" Ming shouted as the bey stadium was covered in smoke.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as he tried to find Pegasus.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey got rid of the smoke.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey circled the bey stadium and collided with Lancelot.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey repelled the attack.

"Arg, she's gotten a lot strong." Gingka thought to himself as Pegasus moved away from Lancelot.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as Lancelot began trying to attack Pegasus.

"Keep dodging him Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus avoided the attack.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey tried to attack Pegasus.

"Dodge it Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus dodged the attack.

"There's more than one way to hit a bey." Ming said as Pegasus slammed into the wall.

"What happened?" Gingka said knowing Lancelot's attack missed Pegasus.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ming's special move affects the air waves around her bey." Madoka said as she scanned Ming's bey. "As the attack passed Pegasus the air waves must have knocked Pegasus into the wall."

"So Pegasus can't avoid this attack unless he attacks it head on." Kyoya said as he watched Pegasus get knocked into the side of the bey stadium.

"The special move can only be avoided if Pegasus jumps in the air." Madoka said noticing the special moves weak spot.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as Pegasus dodged the attack.

"Ugh Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus got knocked into the side of the bey stadium.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as Lancelot went in for another attack.

"Stay right in front of Lancelot." Gingka said as Pegasus got in front of Lancelot's attack.

"Speed up!" Ming shouted as Lancelot tried to hit Pegasus.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What's Gingka doing?" Kyoya asked as he watched Pegasus speed up.

"Pegasus is using the air waves in front of Lancelot to gain more speed." Madoka said as she scanned Pegasus.

"So he's using Ming's special move against her." Kyoya said as he watched Lancelot gain more speed. "How did Lancelot gain more speed?"

"Pegasus is reducing air resistance around Lancelot and that's why he's speeding up." Madoka said as she watched the two beys gain even more speed.

"Why would Gingka help increase Ming's speed?" Kyoya asked as he watched the two beys circled the bey stadium.

"The faster Pegasus goes the stronger Gingka's special move will be." Madoka said as she noticed Pegasus began leaving behind a trail of blue fire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus disappeared and reappeared behind Lancelot.

"I can't keep track of their movements." Ming thought to herself as she watched the bey stadium become engulfed in blue fire.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with Lancelot.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus was knocked into the air.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey jumped into the air.

"Pegasus Stardust Driver!" Gingka shouted as the two beys collided in midair.

"Full power Lancelot!" Ming shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Agh Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as the bey stadium became surrounded in smoke.

"Spiraling Spear." Ming said as her bey got rid of the smoke.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey collided with Ming's bey.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey knocked Pegasus out of the bey stadium.

"No Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Ming's bey stopped spinning.

"Lancelot!" Ming shouted as Gingka caught his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's a draw." Charlotte said with a surprised look on her face.

"She's gotten better." Yukihana said as she looked at Charlotte and Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I want a rematch." Ming said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"I've had enough battles for one day." Gingka said thinking of all the battles he had been in.

"Then I want to battle him." Ming said as she pointed at Zero.

"You still need become a lot stronger." Charlotte said as she looked at Dashan. "Battle him."

"Then I'll battle you." Ming said as she looked at Dashan.

"I wish you luck." Dashan said as he walked over to the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Ming shouted as she launched her bey into the bey stadium.

"Let it rip!" Dashan shouted as he launched his bey into the bey stadium.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Zurafa.

"Solid Iron Wall!" Dashan shouted as his bey repelled the attack and knocked Lancelot into the side of the bey stadium.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey tried to attack Zurafa.

"Crushing Blast!" Dashan shouted as Zurafa began pushing Lancelot out of the bey stadium.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey knocked Zurafa to the center of the bey stadium.

"Storm Serge!" Dashan shouted as Zurafa collided with Lancelot and knocked him into the side of the bey stadium.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Dashan's bey and knocked it into the air.

"Strong Arm Barrage!" Dashan shouted as Zurafa landed on top of Lancelot.

"Lancelot!" Ming shouted as she watched Zurafa knocked Lancelot into the side of the bey stadium.

"Crushing Blast!" Dashan shouted as Zurafa began pushing Lancelot out of the bey stadium.

"Ugh, Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey began to push Zurafa back.

"Solid Iron Wall!" Dashan shouted as his bey knocked Lancelot into the air.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey came crashing down on top of Zurafa.

"Solid Iron Wall!" Dashan shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Zurafa.

"Crushing Blast!" Dashan shouted as his bey knocked Lancelot away.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Zurafa.

"Storm Serge!" Dashan shouted as his bey knocked Lancelot into the air.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey came crashing down on Zurafa.

"No Zurafa!" Dashan shouted as his bey was knocked out of the bey stadium.

"I win." Ming said as she began breathing heavy.

"You've become a lot stronger." Dashan said as he picked up his bey.

"T-thanks." Ming said as she caught her bey. "Do I still need to beat Zero?"

"No you don't but you'll still need to become stronger." Charlotte said as she watched Ming sit down. "This was the first step you needed to take in order to become a lot stronger."

"I think I need to lay down." Ming said realizing she was out of energy.

"I'll get you a room." Madoka said as she left to get Ming a room.

"Does this mean she's going to stop battling everyone?" Yukihana asked as she looked at Charlotte.

"Yeah, but she's going to want to battle me even more now." Charlotte said as she began laughing.

"At least now she'll get a lot stronger." Zero said as he looked at Charlotte.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"Come on you guys!" Madoka shouted as Gingka and Masamune ran out of their room.

"We're here." Gingka said as set his stuff by Madoka.

"Start putting everyone's stuff into the limo." Madoka said as Gingka started putting everyone's suitcases inside of the limo.

"We already put our stuff in there." Disk said as he got into the limo with Kujo and Kuja.

"So did I." Kyoya said as he got into the limo.

"Zero, Yukihana, Akito, and Misaki are already in the limo." Dashan said as he made sure everyone was putting their stuff in the limo.

"Now we can leave." Madoka said as she looked at the ocean. "I'm going to miss this place."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Metal City)

"Everyone's back!" Crystal shouted as she saw a limo pull up next to the B-pit.

"We finally have more people to battle." Frost said as they began to laugh.

"You can take the rest of the day off Crystal." Madoka said as she entered the B-pit with Gingka and Kyoya.

"Really?" Crystal said as she looked at Madoka.

"Yeah, you deserve it." Madoka said noticing the B-pit was in great condition.

"Ramen shop!" Crystal shouted as she jumped over the counter and ran out the door.

"I'm going to get a ten layered burger." Gingka said as he left the B-pit.

"Of course." Madoka and Kyoya said as they began laughing.

"Crystal kept this place in order while you were away." Frost said as Madoka looked around.

"She did a great job I need to make sure she gets paid more." Madoka said as she sat behind the counter.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This tea is great." Misaki said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I agree." Akito said as Misaki handed him her cup of tea.

"What should we do now?" Misaki asked as she looked at Akito.

"Walk around the city?" Akito said as he took a sip of Misaki's tea.

"It's been a long time since we've been here." Misaki said as they began walking around the city.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for this chapter :D I hope you guys liked it. To BlackCatNeko999 that request can be done.

Review and stay awesome!

Next Chapter: Zero's Memories


	22. The WBBA Triathlon

Chapter 22: The WBBA Triathlon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Three Months after the Vacation)

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked Pegasus into the side of the bey stadium.

"Guys! Take a look at this." Ming said as she walked into the B-pit holding a poster.

"The WBBA Triathlon." Gingka said as he read the poster.

"The WBBA is hosting a new style of tournament." Ming said as she set the poster on the counter. "The three events are racing, climbing, and roof top jumping."

"That sounds AWESOME!" Gingka said as he looked at Ming.

"This is the first time I've heard of an event like this." Madoka said as she looked at the poster.

"When does it start?" Gingka asked as he caught Pegasus.

"Today, I'm about to head over to where it's located at." Ming said as she walked out the door.

"I'm entering to!" Gingka said as he ran out the door after Ming.

"Are you going to enter?" Madoka asked as she looked at Zero.

"Yeah, it'll help make Gandora stronger." Zero said as he caught his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At the WBBA Triathlon)

"The rules are simple. If you're bey stops spinning you are out of the tournament. To win thefirst part of the tournament all you have to do is pass the finish line in first, second, or third place. The event that will start things off will be a race from Metal City to the woods just outside of the city." The announcer shouted as a giant map appeared on a TV screen. "Once you reach the check point you must make your bey scale this waterfall."

"This isn't going to be easy." Zeth said as he looked at the TV screen to see the waterfall they would have to get past.

"If it was easy, then we wouldn't have come." Ev said as she listened to the Announcer.

"Once you finish scaling the waterfall you must run back to the city on this path and begin the Roof Top Jump." The Announcer shouted as he pointed to the path everyone was supposed to take.

"The Roof Top Jump scares me." Yukihana said as she looked at how far apart the buildings were.

"Use your bey to make a path for you to cross over to the next building." Gingka said as he tried to think of a way for Pegasus to jump from building to building.

"Hmm make a path for you to crossover on." Misaki thought to herself as she looked at her bey.

"I know what I can do." Akito thought to himself as he looked at the buildings and saw a few things he could use to cross over to the other buildings.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The prize for winning the tournament is one thousand dollars!" The announcer shouted as a red light appeared over the start line.

"Three!" Everyone shouted as the light stayed red.

"Two!" The announcer shouted as the light turned yellow. "One!"

"Let it rip!" Everyone shouted as they launched their beys past the starting line.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked a few beys out of their way.

"Roar Leone!" Kyoya shouted as his Leone knocked a few beys out of their way.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with Leone and created an explosion.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey knocked Leone and Pegasus into a trash can. "Keep your eyes on the prize you two!"

"Get back here Zeth!" Gingka and Kyoya shouted as their beys shot forward and tried to attack Cyclone.

"Blow them away Cyclone!" Zeth shouted as his bey created a storm.

"Not cool!" Gingka shouted as it began to rain.

See you guys later!" Zeth shouted as he ran around a corner.

"Agh he got away." Gingka said as he took a different path.

"You still have to worry about me!" Kyoya shouted as Leone collided with Pegasus.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with an opponent's bey.

"Having trouble Misaki?" Akito asked as he ran past her.

"No." Misaki said as her bey knocked the bey into Strike Ninja.

"Thanks for the gift but you can have it back." Akito said as Strike Ninja knocked the bey into Ice Dragon.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey created a snow storm.

"Agh, first rain and now snow." Akito said as he ran around a corner.

"I won't lose to you!" Misaki shouted as she ran after Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like we're in the lead." Zero thought to himself as he saw an explosion in the distance. "Gingka and Kyoya are getting closer."

"Piercing Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Gandora.

"Where did you come from?" Zero said realizing Ming was behind him.

"It took me a while to find you but now I'm going to battle you." Ming said as her bey collided with Gandora.

"You need to become stronger. Gear One!" Zero shouted as his bey gained more speed and left Lancelot in the dust.

"Wait!" Ming shouted as Zero left her in the dust. "Ugh."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dancing Fairy's!" Ev shouted as her bey collided with a few other beys and knocked them into a wall.

"You've gotten better." Zeth said as he ran next to Ev.

"I'm strong enough to battle you though." Ev said as Cyclone protected Ev's bey.

"I'm going to help you out." Zeth said as the two ran past Akito and Misaki.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Strike Ninja into Cyclone.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as he knocked Cyclone into a wall.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as his bey knocked Strike Ninja into Ice Dragon.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Cyclone into Fairy.

"I think I might have something that can help us." Ev said as her bey began to transform. "Gear One."

"Whoa since when can you use the gears?" Zeth asked as he watched Fairy transform.

"I've been doing a lot of training." Ev said as they ran around a corner.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey sped up and tried to attack Ev's bey.

"Fairy's Blessing!" Ev shouted as her bey spirit appeared and knocked Ice Dragon into a trash can.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey tried to attack Fairy.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as his bey intercepted the attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey collided with Leone.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya shouted as Leone created a tornado and knocked Pegasus away.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus came crashing down on top of Leone.

"Ugh, Roar Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone knocked Pegasus into a tree.

"We're finally out of the city." Gingka thought to himself as Pegasus collided with Leone.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone knocked away a few more beys.

"This battle is between you and me!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with Leone and interrupted its special move.

"I'm just taking out the competition." Kyoya said as Leone knocked Pegasus into a tree.

"Where the hell is that waterfall?" Gingka thought to himself as he looked around for the check point.

"I'll make sure to defeat you before we reach the check point." Kyoya said as Leone tried to attack Pegasus.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with Leone.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone knocked Pegasus through a tree.

"Agh, Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with Leone.

"King Lion Reverse Wind shot!" Kyoya shouted as Leone created a reverse tornado.

"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus became trapped in the reverse tornado.

"I told I was going to beat you before the first check point." Kyoya said as he saw the first check point in the distance.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey sped up and stopped the reverse tornado.

"No Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone fell out of the sky.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus jumped into the air and collided with Leone.

"Leone!" Kyoya shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Come on Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Leone landed next to Kyoya.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sounds like someone's already gotten up the waterfall." Akito said as he looked up and saw an explosion.

"I wonder who got up there first." Zeth said as his bey began scaling the side of the water fall.

"Let's find out then." Misaki said as her bey joined Zeth and Ev's.

"Once we get to the Roof Top Jump were battling each other again." Akito said as his bey scaled the side of the bey stadium.

"Damn! Those two are in a serious battle." Zeth said as he saw an explosion at the top of the water fall.

"Come on." Ev said as she started climbing her way to the top.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey knocked Gandora further down the path to the Roof Top Jump.

"I'm surprised you were able to catch up." Zero said as his bey began to spin faster. "Gear Second."

"Wait!" Ming shouted as Zero and Gandora left the behind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus used its special move to scale to waterfall.

"About time Gingka got here." Zeth said as he looked over the waterfall.

"We don't have time to wait for him." Akito said as he ran off with Misaki.

"The less competition the better." Zeth said as he ran off with Ev.

"Come on Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as he started climbing his way up the waterfall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yukihana is the first to reach the Roof Top Jump!" The Announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for their favorite bladers. "How will she get a cross the roof tops? Looks like the other competitors are entering the Roof Top Jump."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh." Yukihana groaned as she tried to figure out a way to get to the other buildings.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey flew past Yukihana and created a trail of ice to the next building. "You can cross with me."

"T-thanks!" Yukihana said as she followed Misaki across the ice path.

"You guys are really slow!" Akito shouted as jumped over them using his Ex Skates.

"Since when could we use Ex Gears?" Yukihana asked as she stepped onto the next building with Misaki.

"I need to make sure other people can't follow us." Misaki said as she smashed the ice path behind them.

"Cyclone!" Zeth shouted as his bey created a tornado that tossed him and Ev to the next building.

"I'm glad I brought my Ex gear." Zero said as he used his Ex Gear to jump to the next building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like we have everyone locked in a heated battle!" The Announcer shouted as a few explosions could be seen in the distance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey collided with Ev's.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Yukihana's.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as his bey collided with Akito's.

"Pegasus Stardust Driver!" Gingka shouted as his bey came crashing down on top of Strike Ninja and Cyclone.

"Whoa!" Zeth shouted as the three beys created an explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm not letting you get away this time." Ming said as her bey collided with Zero's.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a red beam at point blank range.

"Ugh, Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked Ming's bey into an AC unit.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey tried to attack Gandora.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as his bey came crashing down on Lancelot.

"Piercing Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey knocked Pegasus into an AC unit.

"Get back here!" Gingka shouted as he saw Zero jump to a another building.

"I won't let him get away!" Ming shouted as she jumped to the same building Zero was on.

"The last building." Zero said as he saw a small shop in front of him.

"Spiraling Spear!" Ming shouted as her bey collided with Gandora.

"Ugh, Gandora!" Zero shouted as the two beys created an explosion that knocked Zero off the roof.

"Zero!" Ming and Gingka shouted as they watched him hit the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zeth and Ev are the winners!" The Announcer shouted as they pasted the finish line.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We can still make second place." Misaki said as she landed on the ground next to Akito.

"Then what are we doing still standing here?" Akito asked as they started running towards the finish line.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey collided with Ice Dragon and Strike Ninja.

"Ice tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Snow Storm Dragon closer to the finish line.

"It's going to be a close call!" The Announcer shouted as Yukihana began running to the finish line.

"Flying Guillotine!" Akito shouted as he swung his bey into Snow Storm Dragon.

"Agh, No!" Yukihana shouted as her bey was knocked into a nearby wall.

"Second Place goes to Akito and Misaki! Third place goes to Yukihana!" The Announcer shouted as the other bladers crossed the finish line.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zero wake up." Gingka said as he pushed slightly shoved Zero.

"Ugh." Zero groaned as he tried to stand up.

"Here." Ming said as she handed Zero his bey.

"I've got you." Gingka said as he helped Zero stand up.

"I need to lay down." Zero said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll get you to the B-pit." Gingka said as he looked up at saw the B-pit wasn't far away.

"Let me help." Ming said as she helped Gingka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later)

"Zero should stay here for the night." Madoka said as she closed the door behind her.

"He can take a lot of punishment." Akito said thinking of everything Zero had gone through lately.

"He just needs to sleep this off." Madoka said as she looked at Gingka and Ming. "You guys are going to end up hurting someone."

"They already did." Zeth said as he began to laugh.

"Even worse than they hurt Zero." Madoka said as she looked at Zeth.

"Turns out since Ev and I tied we get to go onto the next leg of the tournament." Zeth said as Misaki walked into the B-pit.

"We also get to go since we tied for second." Akito said as Misaki handed him some tea.

"Where's the last part?" Madoka asked as she looked at Ev.

"In Egypt." Ev said as she showed a poster for a Wild Card.

"There are going to be two extra people entering the tournament if they can win the bonus round." Zeth said as he looked at Arrow and Hunter.

"I'm going to enter the bonus round since I couldn't enter the first round." Arrow said as he looked at Hunter.

"Since I gave the WBBA the idea for this kind of tournament I can't join." Hunter said as he looked at Zero's room.

"Zero will most likely enter the bonus round if he's fully recovered." Gingka said knowing he was going to enter.

"Yukihana also gets to enter the next round since she made it into third place." Misaki said as she looked at Yukihana.

"This was a great idea Hunter." Zeth said as he wondered what the next stages would be like.

"You guys are going to need these." Hunter said as he handed Zeth, Ev, Yukihana, and Misaki Ex Gears.

"What are these for?" Zeth asked as he looked at Hunter.

"The next part of the tournament will make you guys use these." Hunter said not wanting to revel anything else.

"Awesome." Zeth said as he looked at his Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter :D

I made a mistake with the last chapter when I told you guys the name of this chapter, it was supposed to be The WBBA Triathlon. The next chapter is supposed to be Zero's memories. XD I keep thinking a few chapters a head :P

Review and stay Gold!

Next Chapter: Zero's Memories


	23. Zero's Memories

Chapter 23: Zero's Memories

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh." Zero groaned as he tried to get up.

"You're not going anywhere until your feeling one hundred percent better." Madoka said as she locked the door behind her.

"Agh, it's going to be a while before I get out of here." Zero thought to himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The bonus round is going to take place during an eclipse." Hunter said as he told everyone about the bonus round.

"Whoa that sounds fun." Zeth said wanting to battle during the eclipse.

"You can battle but you can't battle in the bonus round. If you won that round then we wouldn't have a wild card." Hunter said as he watched Zeth make some changes to his Ex Gear.

"I'll just find someone to battle that isn't in the bonus round then." Zeth said as he finished working on his Ex Gear.

"What happens if we cross the finish line at the same time?" Ev asked as she looked at Hunter.

"You both get to move on to the next round." Hunter said as he showed them the check points for the next race. "The start point of the second round will be in a town called Desert Heat. Once the tournament begins you will race through the desert to these ruins."

"What's next?" Zeth asked as he looked at the last location on the map.

"The last part of the race will be inside of a maze made of rock pillars." Hunter said showing them a few pictures of the maze.

"I'm guessing the Ex Gears are for the first part of the Triathlon." Zeth said noticing the first part was really long.

"Yeah, you guys wouldn't be able to make it back to the town before nightfall." Hunter said as he put the map away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flash Back)

"Ow sorry." Scarlet said as she bumped into someone.

"I should watch where I'm going" Zero said as he let Scarlet pass.

"Wait isn't he one of those three bladers that I saw?" Scarlet thought to herself as she looked at the person she just bumped into. "Aren't you the other champion from the Underground Arena?"

"That's the name they gave me." Zero said laughing a bit. "Although beating the people in there wasn't what I'd call a challenge."

"Sono stato incoronato il primo campione della giornata." Scarlet said in Italian.

"I don't speak Italian." Zero said not understanding a word Scarlet said.

"I said that I was crowned the first champion of the day." Scarlet said laughing a bit. "I saw you and your two friend's battle today; you're a lot stronger than I first thought."

"We came to Italy so we could find some strong bladers." Zero said as he leaned against a wall.

"You need to find a different Underground Arena." Scarlet said as she leaned against the wall next to Zero.

"There are different Underground Arena's." Zero said a little surprised.

"Sì, ci sono tonnellate." Scarlet said not realizing she was speaking Italian.

"Umm." Zero said looking at her with a confused look.

"Yes there are tons." Scarlet said laughing a bit. "You just need to know the locations."

"Do you know where to find them at?" Zero asked as he watched the sun go down.

"No, but I know someone who does." Scarlet said as she watched the sun go down. "Aren't those your friends?"

"Yeah." Zero said as he noticed them on what looked like a romantic walk. "Shall we work some magic?"

"There's a musician over there." Scarlet said as the two teens ran over to him. "Can you play those two a romantic song?" Giving the musician a little money he walked over to Akito and Misaki and began playing them a song.

(End of Flash Back)

"Ugh, that was a weird dream." Zero thought to himself as he woke up. "Can I leave yet?"

"No!" Madoka shouted from her room.

"Time to get some more sleep then." Zero thought to himself as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"We should continue working together." Misaki said wanting to battle Akito in the final round.

"Yeah we work better as a team." Akito said as he drank some tea.

"Should we use Snow Storm Ninja during the next part of the Triathlon?" Misaki asked as she took the cup of tea from Akito.

"No, we don't really need to use him since there isn't anyone strong enough for us to use him against." Akito said as he looked at Misaki.

"What if Zero gets better? Then can we use him?" Misaki asked as she drank some tea.

"Yeah, but only if he enters and wins the bonus round." Akito said as Misaki handed him the cup of tea.

"I wonder if he's feeling better." Misaki said as she stood up with Akito.

"Let's go find out." Akito said as he stood up with Misaki and began walking towards the B-pit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flash Back)

"Thanks for helping me." The girl said as Zero entered the room and shut the door.

"I couldn't just leave you there to fight them yourself." Zero said laughing a bit. "What's your name?"

"Y-Yukihana." Yukihana said as she looked at Zero.

"That's Japanese for snow flower right? My names Zero." Zero said as he looked out the window. "Why does that Dr. Ziggurat guy want you to join HD Academy?"

"I don't know why he wants me to join. He keeps trying to get me to join but I keep saying no. This is the first time he's tried to force me to join." Yukihana said as she looked out the window.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Zero said as he turned the seat into a bed.

"Me too." Yukihana said as she turned her seat into a bed.

"We should reach the next town by morning." Zero said as he turned out the lights.

"Do you mind if I travel with you?" Yukihana asked as she lay down on her bed.

"Do what you want." Zero said as he began to fall asleep.

"Something tells me I should travel with this person." Yukihana thought to herself as she fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The bonus round should be starting in a few days." Hunter said as he helped Arrow fix his Ex Gear.

"I'm going to win this tournament easily." Arrow said as he connected a few wires together.

"The last round won't be easy." Hunter said as he thought about the last part of the Triathlon.

"I saw the first round of the tournament and it didn't look that difficult." Arrow said as he connected two more wires together.

"The tournament gets a lot harder after the first round." Hunter said knowing Arrow would find it difficult to race in a desert.

"I'll win no matter how difficult it is." Arrow said as he finished fixing his Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kadeem!" Banjee shouted as he reunited with his old friend.

"It's been a long time." Kadeem said as he examined his Ex Gear.

"Good to see you again." Banjee said as he looked at Kadeem's Ex Gear. "Tight up that piece."

"Did you make it to the second round of the WBBA Triathlon?" Kadeem asked as he tightened part of his Ex Gear.

"Yeah, I almost lost cause of the last check point." Banjee said as he began to laugh.

"What was your last part?" Kadeem asked as he began thinking of his final lap during the Triathlon.

"We had to race through the rain forests of Puerto Rico." Banjee said as he began telling Kadeem about his event. "After passing the second check point I ran into the forest and had to fight about one hundred bladers."

"Ha, that's nothing compared to what I had to do." Kadeem said as he connected a few wires together.

"Did I mention it was raining like there was no tomorrow." Banjee said as he thought about his event.

"I had to race through the unforgiving winds of a sandstorm. At night." Kadeem said as he began laughing.

"Ah, but I also had to avoid trees that were trying to attack me." Banjee said as there conversation became a contest to see who had the harder Triathlon.

"I also had to cross Scorpions Gorge." Kadeem said as two wires shocked him.

"So? Those trees were evil." Banjee said as he watched the sun go down.

"Evil Trees? Really?" Kadeem said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes! Although now I think I might have just been seeing things due to not getting enough sleep." Banjee said as he thought about the event.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flash Back)

"He just had to push me off." Zero said as he got up from where he had landed.

"Ow." Yukihana said as she grabbed her leg.

"You ok?" Zero asked as he watched Yukihana try to stand.

"Ow. No I hurt my leg when we fell off the train." Yukihana said as she tried to balance herself on one foot.

"Jump on my back." Zero said as he waited for Yukihana to grab on.

"Why?" Yukihana asked trying to keep her balance.

"It'll be much faster and you can't keep your balance." Zero said as let Yukihana lean on him for support.

"It's still going to take a while since were on a mountain in the middle of a snow storm." Yukihana said as she jumped onto Zero's back.

"Look on the bright side; you're not the one walking." Zero said as they both began to laugh.

"Mush." Yukihana said as Zero continued to walk through the snow.

"You're enjoying this too much." Zero said still laughing a little.

"I'm just trying to make the best out of this." Yukihana said as she began to yawn.

"You should try and sleep." Zero said as he avoided some patches of ice.

"That sounds like a nice idea." Yukihana said as she used Zero's back as a pillow.

(Flash Back)

"That's some good energy." Geno said as he finished absorbing the last bit of energy that the three legendary beys had.

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted as he launched his bey at Geno.

"Life." Geno said as his bey jumped up and knocked Gandora away.

"I can't let you get away that easily." Zero said as the two beys circled each other.

"Hmm I know who you are. You're Zero right?" Geno asked as looked at Zero.

"Yeah I'm Zero." Zero said as their beys collided.

"I look forward to absorbing you're energy." Geno said as the two beys collided.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Catch me if you can." Geno said as he began to run away.

"Get back here." Zero said as Gandora followed Zero.

(End of Flash Backs)

"Ugh, what's with these dreams?" Zero said as he woke up.

"Those aren't dreams." Misaki said as she walked into the room with Akito.

"What else could they be?" Zero asked as he looked at Misaki and Akito.

"Memories." Misaki said as she looked at Zero.

"Memories?" Zero said as he looked at Akito.

"When you battle Geno you lost, then you came back to life after I attack the face bolt on his bey." Akito said as he tried to remember anything else that happened.

"I remember that Geno ran off somewhere and I tried to stop him." Zero said trying to remember something else.

"You're memories must have started coming back after you hit the ground." Misaki said wondering if Zero would remember anything else.

"The rest of your memories should come back soon." Akito said as he left the room.

"You should sleep some more." Misaki said as she left the room.

"That sounds like a great idea." Zero said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Have your beyblading skills gotten any better?" Kadeem asked as he separated some wires.

"Yeah, I've got a few new tricks up my sleeve." Banjee said as he showed Kadeem his new bey.

"Did you get Ballistik a new fusion wheel?" Kadeem asked as he noticed Ballistik looked different.

"I made it right before the Triathlon started. I figure I would need some new parts so I made a new fusion wheel." Banjee said as he set his Ex Gear on Kadeem's table. "I haven't finished the performance tip yet."

"There are some extra parts you can use in that box." Kadeem said as he pointed to the extra parts.

"Alright! Ballistik's going to be even stronger after this." Banjee said as he looked through the extra parts.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Days Later at the bonus round)

"About time you guys got here." Arrow said as Zero and Frost ran over to him.

"So I take it were not going to work together." Frost said as he looked at Zero and Arrow.

"Nope." Arrow said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"Just don't come crying to me when I beat you." Frost said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"You won't even be able to catch me." Zero said as he got Gandora ready for battle.

"The first stage of this Triathlon will take place around Splash Cannon." The Announcer shouted as a giant map appeared on the TV screen. "You'll race to the second check point located in Megalo City."

"I haven't been there in a while." Arrow said remembering that's where he got the parts to make the Ex Gears.

"While in this city you'll encounter one thousand bladers ready to challenge you. Once you leave the city you'll have to pass through Crystal Cavern." The Announcer shouted as a picture of the cave appeared on the TV screen. "Since this is the bonus round you'll also have one more check point."

"Ahh what." Arrow said not liking the sound of that.

"The last check point will be at the end of Aquatic Capital." The Announcer shouted as a red light flashed above the start line.

"Three!" Everyone shouted as the light stayed red.

"Two!" The Announcer shouted as the light turned yellow. "One!"

"Let it rip!" Everyone shouted as they launched their beys past the start line.

"Good luck everyone!" The Announcer shouted as the sun was blocked out by the moon.

"Activate." Zero and Arrow said at the same time.

"I need to get an Ex Gear." Frost said as he watched Zero and Arrow hope on their Ex Gears.

"Let's see if our beys can keep up." Arrow said as his Ex Gear gained more speed and past everyone.

"Don't let me down Gandora." Zero said as Gandora matched Zero's speed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys like the chapter! :D Zero now has most of his memories back :) as for the rest we won't be seeing those for a long time. My friend kept me from updating sooner :/ OH! So I'm thinking of making a Pokémon or Bleach Story along with the new beyblade story. More on that later :D

To MoonstoneWings, umm that might not be happening

To BlackCatNeko999, just because he's the best doesn't mean he can win every tournament XD

Review and stay Awesome!

Next Chapter: Aquatic Capital


	24. Aquatic Capital

Chapter 24: Aquatic Capital

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I never get tired of this!" Arrow shouted as he caught up to Zero.

"I'm surprised our beys can keep up." Zero said as his bey collided with Arrow's.

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey collided with Gandora.

"Easy with the special moves!" Zero shouted as the special move knocked him into a wall.

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey started creating gusts of wind.

"Remember you asked for this. Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with Cyclone Tsunami and fired a red beam at point blank range.

"My eyes!" Arrow said as he began rubbing his eyes.

"Like I said you asked for it." Zero said as he passed Arrow.

"Ugh." Arrow groaned as he stopped his Ex Gear. "When I get my hands on you!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The first person to make it to Megalo City is Zero!" The Announcer shouted as Zero appeared nthe TV screen. "Looks like Arrow has some catching up to do!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I found a short cut!" A blader shouted as he took a different path.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone knocked the other beys away. "Thanks for the short cut!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" A few bladers shouted as they launched their beys at Zero.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked the beys away.

"No fair!" The bladers shouted as Zero flew past them on his Ex Gear.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as he tried to knock Zero off of his Ex Gear.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Zero shouted as he flew past Kyoya.

"After him Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone began following Zero.

"Try and keep up." Zero said as his bey sped up.

"No get back here!" Kyoya shouted as he watched Zero leave the city.

"You should get an Ex Gear!" Arrow shouted as he flew past Kyoya.

"Damn those things." Kyoya said as he stopped to get some water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Crystal Cavern should be around here somewhere." Zero said as he got to the next check point.

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey used a gust of wind to knock Zero into a pile of rocks.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora collided with Storm Tsunami and created an explosion.

"Where's the cavern?" Arrow said as he looked around for the cavern.

"Up." Zero said as he looked up and saw the entrance.

"I'm glad these gears can jump really high." Arrow said as he started charging his Ex Gear for a jump.

"Gandora!" Zero shouted as his bey jumped onto his Ex Gear.

"Storm Tsunami!" Arrow shouted as his bey jumped onto his Ex Gear.

"Let's ride the wind." Zero said as he jumped into the air using his Ex Gear.

"Yeah!" Arrow shouted as he landed at the caverns entrance.

"You first." Zero said as he landed next to Arrow.

"Why are you letting me go first?" Arrow asked as he looked at Zero.

"You helped me find the entrance. So you can go first." Zero said as he waited for Arrow to go.

"Alright!" Arrow shouted as he flew past Zero and entered the cavern.

"Boundless Giga Rays." Zero said as Gandora fired a few red beams into the cave.

"My eyes!" Arrow shouted as he ran into a wall.

"He should have gone second." Zero said as he entered the caverns entrance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"These two competitors really have an advantage using those Ex Gears!" The Announcer shouted as he noticed Arrow was having trouble. "Looks like Arrow won't be using that gear much longer."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey sent out a gust of wind that knocked Zero into a wall.

"Ugh, Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with Storm Tsunami and created an explosion.

"Frozen Wasteland!" Frost shouted as his bey created a wall of ice in font of Zero and Arrow.

"Look out!" Zero shouted as he jumped off of his Ex Gear.

"What?" Arrow shouted as he ran into the wall.

"I found a short cut." Frost said from behind the wall of ice.

"Awesome! Can you help us get around this wall?" Arrow asked as he stood up and grabbed his broken Ex Gear.

"We're not working together." Frost said as he started running towards the exit.

"I kind of regret not teaming up now." Arrow said as he tossed his broken Ex Gear on the ground.

"Gear One." Zero said as his bey transformed.

"I'll just let you handle this." Arrow said as he watched Gandora charge up for a special move.

"Graveyard Bomb." Zero said as Gandora created an explosion and destroyed the wall of ice.

"Come on!" Arrow said as he ran past Zero.

"Ugh, my gear is damaged." Zero said as he tried to ride his Ex Gear.

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey collided with Frost's bey.

"I'll just make a new Ex Gear." Zero said as he jumped off of his Ex Gear and began running towards the next check point.

"Frozen Wasteland!" Frost shouted as his bey fired a beam of ice at Arrow's bey.

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey deflected the beam of ice.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked both beys into a pile of rocks.

"Not cool!" Arrow shouted as his bey tried to attack Gandora.

"Graveyard Bomb!" Zero shouted as his bey created an explosion and knocked Storm Tsunami into a wall.

"Frozen Wasteland!" Frost shouted as his bey fired a beam of ice at Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as a red beam intercepted the beam of ice.

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey tried to attack Gandora.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora avoided the attack and knocked Storm Tsunami into Snow Giant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zero, Arrow, and Frost have just pasted the third check point. There last location is Aquatic Capital!" The Announcer shouted as the crowd cheered for their favorite bladers.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's finally done!" Banjee said as he finished working on his performance tip.

"So what can your bey do with this new performance tip?" Kadeem asked as he watched Banjee complete his bey.

"It gives Ballistik an incredible amount of power." Banjee said as he looked at the parts he had left over.

"You should probably work on that spin track, it looks a little beat up." Kadeem said noticing the worn out spin track.

"Good idea." Banjee said as he started working on a new spin track.

"And Arrow takes the lead!" The Announcers voice could be heard from the small TV on Kadeem's counter.

"If you win the prize money you should really think about remaking this place." Banjee said as he looked around the old warehouse.

"The warehouse is fine." Kadeem said as he turned up the volume on the TV.

"Frost just unleashed a devastating barrage of attacks on Gandora!" The Announcer shouted as the three bladers appeared on the TV screen.

"Those three are going to destroy anything in their path." Banjee said as he took apart his bey.

"This part of the Triathlon has a lot of short cuts." Kadeem said as he noticed five bladers in the background.

"I'm sure those three will still make it to the finish line first." Banjee said as he looked at his spin track.

"They'll destroy each other by then." Kadeem said as he began to laugh.

"It'll take more than one battle for them to destroy each other." Banjee said as he watched the battle.

"There's Aquatic Capital." Kadeem said as he saw the city come into view.

"Where's the check point?" Banjee asked as he looked at the TV.

"Somewhere in the city." Kadeem said as he watched the three bladers run through a waterfall.

"How did Aquatic Capital get its name any way?" Banjee asked as he looked at Kadeem.

"The city is powered by water." Kadeem said as he watched the three bladers enter the city.

"That's an awesome way to power a city." Banjee said as he began working on his bey again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Storming Winds!" Arrow shouted as his bey collided with Snow Giant.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zero shouted as his bey created an explosion.

"No!" Arrow shouted as his bey fell into a nearby stream.

"Frozen Wasteland!" Frost shouted as his bey tried to attack Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey countered the special move and knocked Snow Giant into a wall.

"Zero wins the bonus round!" The Announcer shouted as Zero ran past the finish line.

"Out of my way!" Kyoya shouted as Leone knocked a few beys out of their way.

"Kyoya has just finished in second place!" The Announcer shouted as Kyoya ran past the finish line with Leone. "The wild cards have been chosen!"

"Ahh man looks like I won't get to enter the tournament." Arrow said as he found his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later at the B-pit)

"This Triathlon just became more interesting." Zeth said as Zero told them about the bonus round.

"I wish I could have gotten into the second round." Gingka said as he looked at Cosmic Pegasus.

"Don't worry Gingka we'll have another Triathlon in a few months." Hunter said as he tried thinking of more events.

"But that's going to be months away!" Gingka said as he put his face on the counter

"When's the next part of the Triathlon?" Zeth asked as he looked at Hunter.

"In three days." Hunter said as he handed everyone a plane ticket to Egypt.

"I thought the final round was supposed to be in Egypt." Ev said as she looked at Hunter.

"The WBBA wanted me to add another race to the Triathlon so the final round will be in Chun-nan." Hunter said as he finished giving everyone their plane ticket.

"That's where I'm from." Ming said as she walked into the B-pit.

"I love Chun-nan." Charlotte said as she thought about the time she battled Ming there.

"I figured that would be the best place to end the Triathlon since it has a lot of places to battle at." Hunter said knowing the final round would be an exciting one.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Misaki told me you got some of your memories." Yukihana said as she watched Zero take his bey apart.

"Yeah, I remember everything except my battle with Geno." Zero said as he looked at Yukihana.

"That's all you remember?" Yukihana said with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sure the rest of my memories will come back eventually." Zero said as he turned his attention back to his bey.

"How long is that going to take?" Yukihana thought to herself as she stood up and walked out of the B-pit.

"What's with her?" Zero thought to himself as he examined his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Days Later)

"Is this Dune Ratz Warehouse?" Zero asked as he walked into the old warehouse.

"Zero!" Kadeem and Banjee said as they looked up to see Zero walk into the warehouse.

"You guys ready to battle in the next round?" Zero asked as he set his new Ex Gear next to the others.

"I am, but I don't know about this loco guy." Banjee said as he looked at Kadeem.

"I'm not crazy." Kadeem said as looked at Zero.

"You sure, I hear this desert sand changes people." Banjee said as he began laughing.

"I'm used to it." Kadeem said as he began to laugh.

"We saw you're battle with Arrow and Frost. That was some awesome stuff." Banjee said as he finished working on his bey.

"Yeah but I lost my Ex Gear in that battle." Zero said wishing he still had that gear.

"Did you make that one." Kadeem asked as he looked at Zero's new Ex Gear.

"Yeah, although it's nothing like the old one." Zero said as he began working on his Ex Gear. "Mind if I barrow some parts?"

"Use whatever you want. It'll make us feel better when we know we beat you at full power." Banjee said as he watched Zero work on his Ex Gear.

"You couldn't even beat me in your dreams." Zero said as he began to laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sorry he doesn't remember what happened between you two." Scarlet said as she looked at Yukihana.

"Oh well." Yukihana said as she watched the sun go down.

"Why don't you just tell him what happened?" Scarlet said trying to give her an idea.

"He wouldn't believe it." Yukihana said as she walked into the hotel.

"Well maybe you'll get lucky and he'll remember soon." Scarlet said trying to sound positive.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night)

"Mind if I stay here?" Zero asked as he continued to work on his Ex Gear.

"Sure." Kadeem said as he walked up stairs to his room.

"If you need any help just ask me." Banjee said as he began yawning.

"Thanks but I can finish this myself." Zero said as he connected some wires together.

"Eh have fun." Banjee said as he walked up stairs to his room.

"This wire goes here, and this one connects to this one." Zero thought to himself as he finished working on his Ex Gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I tried to finish this up before Bleach started but dang I was about ten minutes late XD Anyway (looks at TV) ) 0.0 I have to watch this episode bye!

Review and watch Bleach!

Next Chapter: Desert Ruins


	25. Desert Ruins

Chapter 25: Desert Ruins

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Day of the Triathlon)

"Here are our eight competitors! The winners of the Metal City round Zeth, Ev, Akito, Misaki and Yukihana. The winner of the Puerto Rico round Banjee! The winner of the Sahara round Kadeem. And last but not least the winners of the bonus round Zero and Kyoya!" The Announcer shouted as the nine competitors walked over to the starting line. "Keep in mind only the first, second, and third place winners can go on to the final round in Chun-nan!"

"We're still working together right?" Ev said as she looked at Zeth.

"Yeah, besides its great having you as partner." Zeth said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"The first part of this round will be a race through the desert. The second check point is located in Desert Ruins. Once you guys finish racing through there you'll head to the last check point which is hidden inside the maze of rocks." The Announcer said a map appeared on the TV screen showing everyone the locations of the check points.

"I'll make you stay ahead of everyone." Akito said as he got his bey ready for battle.

"I'll wait for you at the end of the race." Misaki said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"Three!" The Announcer shouted as a red light appeared over the starting line.

"Two!" Everyone shouted as they waited for the light to turn green.

"One!" The Announcer shouted as the light turned yellow.

"Let it rip!" The nine bladers shouted as they launched their beys past the starting line.

"Gear One!" Zero shouted as he jumped onto his Ex Board and quickly left everyone behind.

"Activate!" Akito and Misaki shouted as they left everyone behind.

"Activate!" The other bladers shouted as their Ex Gears activated.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Gandora.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Misaki passed him.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm going to lead for a while." Misaki said as she drifted around a corner.

"Gandora after her." Zero said as Gandora matched Zero's speed.

"You're battling me, not her." Akito said as he knocked Zero into a wall.

"Well let's change that." Zero said as kicked up some sand.

"Ugh I can't see." Akito said as he shielded his eyes from the sand.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora shot forward and collided with Ice Dragon.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dancing Fairy's." Ev said as her bey collided with Yukihana's.

"Snow Storm Dragon!" Yukihana said as her bey spirit appeared and tried to knock Ev away.

"Guard me." Ev said as he bey spirit appeared. After saying these words a small fairy appeared and blocked Snow Storm Dragons attack.

"I've heard of dragons being stopped by many things, but not a fairy." Zeth said as he watched the small bey spirit hold its own against the giant dragon.

"You could help me." Ev said as she skated over towards Zeth.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey spirit appeared and created an explosion.

"N-no!" Yukihana shouted as she was knocked over a cliff.

"Yukihana!" Zeth and Ev shouted as they looked over the edge to see her falling towards the ground.

"She won't be able to survive that fall." Zeth said as he looked at Ev.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"AHH!" Yukihana shrieked as she continued to fall to her death.

"Damn, I'll be back." Zero said as left Misaki and used a fallen tree as a ramp. "Yukihana!"

"Huh?" Yukihana said as Zero caught her in midair.

"You should watch where you're going." Zero said as he landed on the ground and set Yukihana down.

"Snow Storm Dragon!" Yukihana shouted as her bey jumped off of the cliff and flew down towards them. "Thanks."

I'm taking the lead Misaki!" Zero shouted as he left Yukihana behind.

"Let's go get them." Yukihana said as her bey spirit appeared beside her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone created a tornado.

"Guardian." Ev said as her bey spirit created a blue barrier.

"How long will this barrier last?" Zeth asked as they passed the spot Yukihana had landed at.

"Not much longer." Ev said as Leone sent a few giant rocks flying toward the barrier.

"Zero Gravity!" Zeth shouted as his bey stopped the rocks from hitting the barrier

"Ride the wind Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone disappeared.

"Where did Leone go?" Zeth asked as they flew past the halfway point.

"King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Kyoya shouted as his Leone created a reverse tornado.

"Agh, I can't keep the barrier up much longer!" Ev shouted as the barrier around them began to crack open.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey tried to stop Leone with an explosion.

"That won't work!" Kyoya shouted as he passed Ev and Zeth.

"Leone's too high in the air my special move can't reach him." Zeth said as the barrier began to disappear.

"This is the end then." Ev said as the barrier completely disappeared.

"Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as a giant explosion was created in the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(During Ev and Zeth's battle with Kyoya)

"I'm going to pass you." Kadeem said as he drifted around Banjee.

"Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as his bey spirit appeared. Appearing in front of Kadeem was a giant Lion that began trying to knock him of his Ex Gear.

"Dune Rat!" Kadeem shouted as his bey spirit appeared. Appearing to stop the Lion was a rat with sand colored fur.

"That's supposed to be your bey spirit?" Banjee said as he began laughing.

"Pyramid Run." Kadeem said as his bey spirit knocked the Lion into a dune of sand.

"H-hey!" Banjee said as Kadeem left him in the dust.

"Don't judge a bey spirit by its size." Kadeem said as Ballistik attack his bey spirit.

"Eat the rat!" Banjee shouted as his bey spirit slammed Dune Rat into the sand.

"Don't take that from him!" Kadeem shouted as the rat retaliated and knocked the Lion away.

"Let's go Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as his bey spirit charged at the rat.

"Spikes!" Kadeem shouted as his bey gained four spikes on its spin track.

"Avoid it Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as his bey stopped its attack.

"I've trained along time in the desert Banjee; it's going to take a lot more than brute force to take me down." Kadeem said as they drifted around a corner.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Look at these two bladers! They're not giving up their position without a fight!" The Announcer shouted as he watched Kadeem and Banjee's battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let's make tracks." Kadeem said as his bey pointed its spikes downward and shoved them into the sand.

"Is it just me or is it starting to get harder to see?" Banjee said as he shielded his eyes from the sand.

"This is nothing." Kadeem said as they drifter around another corner.

"Where are the ruins supposed to be at?" Banjee thought to himself as his bey collided with Dune Rat.

"You can't push Dune Rat around anymore." Kadeem said as his bey knocked Ballistik away.

"How did you do that?" Banjee asked as they drifted around another corner.

"The spikes on my spin track are digging into the sand right now. When you attack my bey it's like your attacking the very desert itself." Kadeem said as his bey collided with Ballistik.

"Let's go Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as his bey tried to knock Dune Rat out of the sand.

"It's useless you can't know him out with just brute force." Kadeem said as his bey disappeared.

"Where did Dune Rat go?" Banjee said as he looked around for Kadeem's bey.

"Underground." Kadeem said as Ballistik was knocked into some rocks.

"Dune Rat can attack from underground to?!" Banjee said as his bey was knocked into another pile of rocks.

"Pyramid Run." Kadeem said as Ballistik was knocked into the air.

"No!" Banjee shouted as his bey was about to land in the sand.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"All Banjee can do is watch as his bey is tossed around!" The Announcer shouted as he watched Kadeem prepare for another special move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Aero Sand Shark!" Kadeem shouted as his bey jumped into the air and tried to attack Ballistik.

"Let's go Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as the two beys collided in midair and created an explosion.

"Ugh, Dune Rat!" Kadeem shouted as he was knocked into a wall.

"Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as he was knocked over a cliff.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Present Time)

"Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as he landed next to Zeth and Ev.

"Whoa!" Zeth shouted as a giant explosion was created in the air.

"Leone!" Kyoya shouted as his bey landed in the sand.

"Dancing Fairy's." Ev said as her bey knocked Leone away.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey created an explosion and knocked Leone into a dune of sand.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone created a sand storm.

"Whoa can't see!" Banjee shouted as he watched Ev create another barrier.

"I can see the ruins." Zeth said as the barrier protect him from the sand storm.

"I wonder if we're the first ones here." Ev said as the two teens crossed the first check point.

"Someone got here before we did." Zeth said as he saw an explosion in the distance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey created a snow storm around itself.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked Ice Dragon into a nearby wall.

"Take it easy!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Gandora. "If were not careful these ruins are going to collapse on top of us."

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Gandora.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja knocked Gandora into Ice Dragon.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Gandora into a support beam.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey landed next to Gandora and created an explosion.

"King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Kyoya shouted as Leone created a reverse tornado.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a red beam at Leone.

"Leone no!" Kyoya shouted as Leone was knocked out of the air.

"Gear Second." Misaki said as her bey transformed.

"Gear Second." Zero said as Gandora transformed.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey spirit appeared and knocked Zero's bey through a wall.

"Guys!" Kadeem shouted as he passed everyone. "The ruins are starting to fall apart!"

"Gear Third." Zero said as he sped up and left everyone in the dust.

"Come one Misaki!" Akito said as he passed everyone and flew next to Misaki.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let's go BALLISTIK!" Banjee shouted as he left the ruins.

"You won't get too far away from me!" Kadeem shouted as he left the ruins.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone created a tornado.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Guardian." Ev said as her bey created a barrier around the three remaining bladers.

"Snow Storm!" Ev shouted as she knocked away some of the falling debris.

"Zero Gravity." Zeth said as his bey stopped some debris from hitting them.

"There's the exit." Ev said as all three bladers left the ruins.

"I can see the maze." Yukihana said as they entered the maze of rock pillars.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"These bladers are determined to reach the finish line first!" The Announcer shouted as he watched Zero pass Misaki.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gear Second." Zero said as Gandora transformed back into its Gear Second form.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey spirit appeared and tried to attack Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora shot Ice Dragon with a few red beams.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his Strike Ninja knocked Gandora into a rock pillar.

"Graveyard Bomb!" Zero shouted as Gandora created an explosion and knocked Strike Ninja into a rock pillar.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Gandora into a rock pillar.

"Ugh, Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked Ice Dragon into Strike Ninja.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey charged at Gandora.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey tried to attack Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey shot both beys with a red beam and created an explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let's go BALLISTIK!" Banjee shouted as his bey collided with Dune Rat.

"Aero Sand Shark!" Kadeem shouted as his bey spirit appeared and knocked Ballistik into a rock pillar.

"King Lion Furious Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as Leone slammed Ballistik through a rock pillar.

"Pyramid Run." Kadeem said as his bey collided with Leone.

"Show your teeth Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as Ballistik destroyed a rock pillar and slammed Leone into the side of a pillar.

"Ugh, Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Leone knocked Ballistik away.

"Aero Sand Shark!" Kadeem shouted as his bey began to perform its special move.

"King Lion Furious Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as Leone tried to attack Dune Rat.

"Let's go Ballistik!" Banjee shouted as his bey charged at Leone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kyoya, Banjee and Kadeem are all out of the tournament!" The Announcer shouted as the TV screen showed all three beys stuck in the sand. "Looks like these other bladers are giving it all they've got."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gear One!" Yukihana shouted as her bey transformed.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Snow Storm Dragon into Gandora.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Gandora and created an explosion.

"I can see the end!" Misaki and Akito shouted as they sped up and left Zero in the dust.

"First place goes to Misaki and Akito!" The Announcer shouted as he saw the last few bladers battling for second place.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as his bey collided with Gandora and created an explosion.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora shot each bey with a red beam.

"Second place goes to Zero!" The Announcer shouted as he watched the last three bladers battle for third place.

"Snow Storm Dragon!" Yukihana shouted as her bey tried to attack Ev.

"Guardian." Ev said as her bey created a barrier and protected itself.

"They're neck and neck!" The Announcer shouted as he watched the three bladers reach the final stretch.

"Time for my new special move. Scrap Knuckle!" Zeth shouted as his bey spirit appeared and punched Snow Storm Dragon in the face.

"Third place goes to Zeth and Ev!" The Announcer shouted as they passed the finish line.

"I wasn't good enough." Yukihana said as she jumped off her Ex Gear and caught her bey.

"It was one against two they had an unfair advantage." Zero said as he watched Yukihana put her bey away.

"At least I made it this far." Yukihana said proud of herself.

"I can't believe we lost." Banjee said as he walked past the finish line with Kadeem and Kyoya.

"Ugh, if we hadn't used our special moves at the same time this wouldn't have happened." Kyoya said as he put Leone in his pocket.

"The last part of the Triathlon will be in Chun-nan!" The Announcer shouted as everyone started going home.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Later that Night at the Warehouse)

"To Zero, Zeth, Ev, Akito, and Misaki. May there battle be an epic and awesome one." Kadeem said as he raised his soda can.

"It's going to be the best battle ever!" Zeth said as he drank some of his soda.

"We're going to win it all." Ev said as she sat next to Zeth.

"You mean I'm going to win it all." Zero said not need a partner to help him win.

"You're going to win second place." Akito said as he and Misaki began to laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Well I start school again so I won't be able to update as fast I have been :( Don't worry I will still update as fast as I can.

To BlackCatNeko999, if you think this story is good just wait until the next one :D I knew I was smart but a genius . . . hmm I like the sound of that XD

Review please. Stay Awesome and Gold!

Next Chapter: The Triathlon's Final Round


	26. The triathlons Final Round

Chapter 26: The Triathlons Final Round

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At Night in Chun-nan)

"Welcome to Chun-nan!" Ming said as everyone walked into Ming's home town.

"This place is just as beautiful as I remember." Charlotte said as she looked at all of the houses and markets.

"This looks like a great place to end the tournament." Misaki said as she looked around.

"I'll show you guys where the hotel is." Ming said as everyone followed her.

"Are there any strong bladers here?" Zeth asked as he walked next to Ming.

"Yeah, there are tons of strong bladers here." Ming said as they walked into the hotel.

"You can battle people after the triathlon is over." Ev said as she took Cyclone away from Zeth.

"Ugh." Zeth groaned as Ming opened the door to their room.

"You guys get this room." Ming said as Zeth and Ev walked into their room.

"I call this room!" Akito said as he opened the door to his room.

"Noob." Misaki said as she flicked Akito in the forehead.

"I'm going to stay with Ming so you can have my room." Charlotte said as she handed Zero the room key.

"Come on Charlotte." Ming said as she handed everyone their room keys.

"We'll meet up at the Triathlon in the morning." Charlotte said as she began walking with Ming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The Next Day)

"These five competitors have conquered everything we've thrown at them, but can they conquer the last challenge?" The Announcer shouted as a map appeared on the giant TV screen. "First our five bladers will race on Chun-nan Road."

"That doesn't seem too hard." Ming said as everyone walked over to her.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Ming.

"Well Chun-nan road is really peaceful, there's no challenge." Ming said as she turned her attention to the announcer.

"Once our five competitors reach the end of Chun-nan Road they will enter Ancient Chun-nan!" The Announcer shouted as the second check point was shown on the map.

"That's going to be difficult." Ming said as she looked at Charlotte.

"What's wrong with the location?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Ming.

"Ancient Chun-nan is a village on the water. If a bey doesn't have enough speed it's going to sink to the bottom of the river." Ming said trying to remember how fast a bey needed to spin in order to survive the river.

"Wait there beys are going to race on top of water!?" Charlotte said wanting to enter the Triathlon.

"Yeah although I would never train or battle there." Ming said as she looked at the announcer.

"The last and final part of the Triathlon will be to race on top of Gigan Wall!" The Announcer shouted as the giant wall was displayed on the TV screen.

"I didn't know you guys had a wall protecting your city." Charlotte said as she looked at Ming.

"It's a wall/bridge and one of the best places to battle at. The wall is also close to a waterfall." Ming said thinking of how beautiful the waterfall looked next to the wall.

"Sounds like it's going to be a great battle." Charlotte said as she watched a red light appear over the starting line.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Three!" The announcer shouted as the light turned yellow.

Two!" The five bladers shouted as they got their beys ready for battle.

"One!" The announcer shouted as the light turned green.

"Let it rip!" The five bladers shouted as they jumped on their Ex Gears and launched their beys past the starting line.

"Gear One!" Zero shouted as he passed everyone with Gandora following him.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as Cyclone tried to stop Gandora.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as Gandora used its special move to jump into the air and avoid Cyclone's attack.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey tried to attack Ev's bey.

"Cyclone!" Zeth shouted as his bey intercepted the attack.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Cyclone into Fairy.

"Dancing Fairy's!" Ev shouted as her bey knocked Ice Dragon into a cherry blossom tree.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Fairy.

"Gear One." Ev said as her bey transformed.

"Buster Mode!" Akito shouted as his bey transformed.

"Fairies Blessing." Ev said as three fairies appeared and knocked Ice Dragon away.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey sent out a stream of white fire.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as his bey used its special move to cancel out Cosmic Flare.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Zero's P.O.V.)

"This is too easy," I thought to myself, "Check point one goes to me. Keep up your speed Gandora, we're about to cross water."

Glancing down underneath my Ex Gear I could see Gandora spinning next to my gear. "Gandora." Appearing in front of me was my bey spirit, Gandora. Letting out a battle cry Gandora flew towards the river.

"Wait up!" I shouted trying to keep up with the giant dragon. Listening to Zero's words Gandora began slowing down.

"Gandora, I've got a bad feeling." I thought to myself as I began looking around for signs of danger while Gandora flew closer to the water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zero has gotten a huge lead! Can the others catch up to him before he reaches Gigan Wall?" The Announcer shouted as the crowd watched the other four bladers pass the second check point. "Look at the barrage of attacks Akito is unleashing against Zeth! If these two keep fighting they won't be able to catch up to Zero!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Cyclone and created an explosion.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Fairy.

"Don't let her push you around!" Ev shouted as her bey began gliding over the river.

"Strike Ninja, speed up!" Akito shouted as his bey began gliding across the river.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as his bey used its special move to keep it from sinking into the water.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey created a path of ice to skate on.

"Fairies Blessing!" Ev shouted as three fairies' appeared and tried to attack Ice Dragon.

"Block it!" Akito shouted as his bey intercepted the attack and knocked the fairies into the water.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as the water next to Akito exploded.

"Agh! Strike Ninja!" Akito shouted as his bey kept its balance and continued to glide over the water.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey created an explosion that knocked everyone off of their Ex Gears and into the water.

"Cough, cough. Where exactly does this river lead to?" Misaki asked as she popped out of the water.

"I don't know." Ev said as she used her Ex Gear to stay above the water.

"My Ex Gear won't activate!" Zeth said as he tried to reactivate his Ex Gear.

"I think the explosion caused them to run out of power." Akito said as he looked around for a way to recharge the Ex Gears.

"Does anyone else hear running water?" Misaki asked as she heard a loud noise.

"It sounds like a waterfall." Zeth said as his eyes got really big.

"If we live through this, I'm going to kill you." Akito said as they began moving closer to the waterfall.

"Wait, aren't the Ex Gears powered by strong gusts of wind?" Zeth asked realizing he could use Cyclone to reactivate the Ex Gears.

"Toss your gears in the air!" Akito shouted as he took off his Ex Skates and tossed them into the air.

"This better work!" Misaki and Ev shouted as they tossed their Ex gears into the air.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as he tossed his Ex Gear into the air.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I'm kind of glad I lost." Banjee said as he watched Zeth toss his Ex Gear into the air.

"Why?" Kadeem asked as he watched Cyclone preform its special move.

"Because I wouldn't be able to watch this awesome battle." Banjee said as he watched everyone fall over the waterfall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zero has just entered Gigan Wall!" The Announcer shouted as Zero passed the second check point. "All he has to do now is make it to the last check point located at the end of the wall!"

"What happened to Akito and the others?" Charlotte asked as she handed Ming a soda can.

"They fell into the river and fell over the waterfall." Ming said as she watched Charlotte drop her soda can.

"Are they alright!?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Ming.

"Just keep watching. If I'm not worried about them then you shouldn't be." Ming said as she handed Charlotte her soda can.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I've beat it." Zero thought to himself as he drifted around a corner. "Gandora do you hear something?"

"Yeah!" Zeth shouted as he flew over the waterfall on his Ex Gear and landed next to Zero.

"Zeth!?" Zero said slightly shocked to see Zeth.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey came crashing down on top of Cyclone.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Fairy passed Gandora.

"Fairies Blessing!" Ev shouted as she landed next to Zero.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora canceled out Fairy's attack.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Gandora.

"Gear Second!" Zero shouted as his bey transformed and knocked Strike Ninja away.

"Gravity Bom-" Zeth shouted before he was interrupted.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja stopped Cyclone from completing its special move.

"Gear Second!" Ev shouted as her bey transformed.

"Gear Second!" Misaki shouted as her bey transformed.

"Full Power!" Akito shouted as his bey reached its full power.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"They're neck and neck! There's no telling who will win this!" The Announcer shouted as everyone kept trying to take the lead.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Angels Strike!" Ev shouted as her bey spirit appeared and fired an arrow and Gandora.

"Super Heat." Zero said as Gandora began to let off steam.

"Chilling Ice Shards!" Misaki shouted as her bey fired a few ice shards at Ev's bey spirit.

"Fairy look out!" Ev shouted as her bey spirit was hit by the ice shards and disappeared.

Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey knocked Cyclone into the side of the wall.

"Cyclone Storm!" Zeth shouted as his bey knocked Strike Ninja into Ice Dragon.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with the other four beys and knocked them into the side of the wall.

"I can see the end!" Zeth shouted as he flew passed everyone.

"I'm not going to let you win!" Zero shouted as he passed Zeth.

"Gravity Bomb!" Zeth shouted as his bey tried to attack Gandora.

"Angels Strike!" Ev shouted as her bey spirit fired an arrow at Gandora.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey spirit appeared and tried to attack Fairy.

"Shooting Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey began firing white fire at the other beys.

"Super-Heated Quasar!" Zero shouted as the special moves collided with each other and created a huge explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"WHOA! DID YOU SEE THAT?! I can't tell who won!" The Announcer shouted as he waited for the smoke to clear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ugh." Zeth groaned as he looked over and saw his bey lying next to him. "Ugh, I lost."

"We lost." Ev said as she set her bey next to his.

"I lost to." Misaki said as she looked over and saw Zero and Akito circling each while riding their Ex Gears.

"Strike Ninja/Buster Mode attack Gandora!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja appeared in front of Akito.

"Gandora battle Strike Ninja/ Buster Mode!" Zero shouted as Gandora appeared and collided with Strike Ninja.

"Take him down!" Akito and Zero shouted as the two bey spirits took their battle to the sky.

"I can't see them." Akito thought to himself as he tried to find Strike Ninja.

"Race you to the finish." Zero said as the two teens began racing to the finish line.

"Look out!" Misaki, Zeth, and Ev shouted as the bey spirits came crashing down on top of the two teens.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I hope those two are alright! That was some explosion!" The Announcer shouted as the smoke cleared.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Assault Revival." Akito said as his bey spirit lost its Buster Mode armor.

"Gandora, battle Strike Ninja!" Zero shouted as Gandora flew towards Strike Ninja.

"Shooting Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja fired a full power stream of white fire from its gantlet.

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a full power stream of grey fire.

"Come on Akito!" Misaki shouted as she watched the two special moves create an explosion.

"Agh!" Akito groaned as the explosion knocked him into the side of the wall.

"Akito!" Misaki shouted as she ran over to Akito.

"Ugh, I'm okay." Akito said as he sat up and leaned against the wall.

"We all lost." Misaki said as she looked over and saw Akito's had stopped spinning.

"We did our best. That's all that matters." Akito said as he gave Misaki a hug.

"Here." Zeth said as he handed Ev a small box.

"What's this?" Ev asked as she took the small box from Zeth.

"It was supposed to be your victory gift." Zeth said as he began to laugh.

"A n-necklace." Ev said as she opened the box to find a small blue necklace in it.

"It's not much but I thought you would like it." Zeth said as Ev put the necklace on.

"I love it!" Ev said as she gave Zeth a hug.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zero wins the Triathlon!" The Announcer shouted as Zero slowly passed the finish line with his bey.

"Will I ever be able to see this bey at full power?" Zero thought to himself as Gandora stopped spinning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later at the Hotel)

"An epic end to an epic tournament!" Zeth said as he drank some of his soda.

"I still can't believe we were able to recharge the Ex Gears." Misaki said thinking about how they survived their encounter with the waterfall.

"My awesomeness saved us." Zeth said as he began laughing.

"Yeah, that's what saved us." Akito said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"As much fun as this party is, I'm heading back to my room." Zero said as he began walking towards his room.

"Sleep sounds good." Misaki said as she got up with Akito and walked over to the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. How did I do with that P.O.V?

To BlackCatNeko999, don't worry I'm going to finish the story :D plus I think the next chapter will be the last.

Review and Stay Gold!

Next Chapter: Memories


	27. Memories

Chapter 27: Memories

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Metal City a few days after the Triathlon)

"It's too bad Ming couldn't come back with us." Charlotte said as she walked into the B-pit.

"Once she finishes her training she'll come back and challenge you." Zero said as he walked behind the counter and grabbed a bottle of water.

"So how does it feel knowing you won the first ever Triathlon?" Charlotte asked as she looked at her bey.

"It feels great winning it but I want a more difficult challenge next time." Zero said as he tossed Charlotte a bottle of water.

"What happened to everyone?" Charlotte asked noticing no one else was at the B-pit.

"I think they went to go celebrate." Zero said as he watched someone walk into the B-pit.

"Kuryoku what are you doing here?" Charlotte asked as she looked at the person who had walked into the B-pit.

"I came to thank Zero for saving everyone from Geno." Kuryoku said as he shook Zero's hand.

"I only did what had to be done." Zero said remembering Kuryoku's battle.

"Now that I've got my bey repaired, I want to challenge you to a battle." Kuryoku said as he watched Zero put Gandora on the counter.

"You couldn't beat Geno, so what makes you think you can beat Zero?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Kuryoku.

"I was blinded by rage when I was battling Geno. My head's clear now so I can battle at full power." Kuryoku said as he looked at Zero.

"He's right. He had the power to stop Geno but since he was blinded by rage he couldn't use his full power." Zero said as he put Gandora and began walking towards the door. "Do you know any good places to battle at?"

"I know a good spot to battle at!" Charlotte said as she began walking with Zero and Kuryoku.

"Lead the way." Kuryoku said as he followed Charlotte.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"When's the next Triathlon?" Gingka asked as sat down next to Hunter.

"There won't be one for a while. It takes time to figure out what places are good for a Triathlon." Hunter said as he drank some soda.

"Ahh!" Gingka groaned as he put his head on the table.

"But the WBBA did decide to make a race track for people who liked the racing part of the Triathlon." Hunter said as he watched Gingka look up at him.

"AWESOME! When will it be done?" Gingka asked wanting to race and battle people.

"In a month or so." Hunter said as Gingka and Yuu started talking about how often they would go there.

"It'll be a great way to battle while using Ex Gears." Arrow said as he walked over to the group.

"Only people with a lot of skill can battle while using an Ex Gear." Hunter said as Arrow sat down next to Gingka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Dodge his attack!" Kuryoku shouted as his bey dodged Gandora's attack.

"He's a lot better than when he battle Geno." Zero thought to himself as Gandora tried to attack Kuryoku's bey.

"Repel it." Kuryoku said as his bey knocked Gandora away.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with Heavens Dragon.

"Not bad but it's going to take more than that to beat me." Kuryoku said as Heavens Dragon knocked Gandora closer to the river.

"Gear One." Zero said as his bey transformed.

"Super Heat Meteor." Kuryoku said as his bey jumped into the air and came crashing down on top of Gandora.

"Graveyard Bomb!" Zero shouted as Gandora repelled the attack and knocked Heavens Dragon into the grass.

"Ugh, nice counter." Kuryoku said as his bey collided with Gandora.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I finally found you guys." Yukihana said as she walked over to Charlotte.

"Kuryoku challenge Zero to a battle." Charlotte said as she watched the battle between the two skilled bladers.

"They seem to be evenly matched." Yukihana said as she watched the two teen's battle.

"That's because there both focused on beating the other person." Charlotte said as she looked at Zero and Kuryoku.

"They seem to be enjoying the battle to." Yukihana said as she watched the two teens exchange special moves.

"What can I say; those two were meant to battle each other. The controller of the heavens dragon vs. the controller of the destruction dragon." Charlotte said as she began to laugh.

"Who do you think will win?" Yukihana asked as she watched Heavens Dragon repel an attack from Gandora.

"They're so evenly matched I can't tell who will win." Charlotte said as she watched Gandora repel an attack from Gandora.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Kuryoku moved his arms slowly to the right side of his body.

"Ugh, he dodged my attack again." Zero thought to himself as he watched Heavens Dragon slowly move to the right.

"You're a much better opponent than Geno was." Kuryoku said as he moved his arms slowly to the left of his body.

"Ugh, unlike him I respect the people I battle." Zero said as Gandora's attack missed Heavens Dragon.

"If this keeps up, I won't even get a chance to use my bey spirit against him." Kuryoku thought to himself as he slowly exhaled and moved his arms to the right.

"Missed again." Zero said as he watched Heavens Dragon move to the right and dodge his attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Why can't Zero land a hit on Heavens Dragon?" Yukihana asked as she looked at Charlotte.

"Kuryoku is in sync with Heavens Dragon. His body motions are controlling the bey which is making it difficult for Zero to attack Heaven's Dragon." Charlotte said as she watched Heavens Dragon avoid another attack.

"What if Zero used his Gear Second?" Yukihana asked as she turned her attention back to the battle.

"I'm not sure. How's your Gear training going?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Yukihana.

"I can last ten minutes in Gear One." Yukihana said with a huge smile on her face.

"Keep that training up, it'll get easier to control it." Charlotte said remembering the time she first used the Gears.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I hate to see you go but I'll come and visit you in Puerto Rico soon." Kadeem said as Banjee walked out of his warehouse.

"Actually I'm heading down to the Ex Gear track." Banjee said holding some money in his hand. "I'm going to place some bets and win some more money."

"Ugh, wait for me I've got some money I want to bet to." Kadeem said as he ran inside and grabbed his wallet.

"I'm going to bet it all on the guy that races in the left lane." Banjee said as they began walking to the Ex Gear Track.

"That's a terrible idea. You always bet your money on the left lane." Kadeem said as he explained to Banjee why he always chooses that lane.

"What about the middle lane?" Banjee asked thinking of the third lane.

"That lane is slightly longer than the others, so the middle lane has a disadvantage." Kadeem said as the Ex Gear tack came into view.

"Well I'm still going to place my money on the left lane. Don't come crying to me when you lose your money to me." Banjee said as he began laughing.

"When I win your money, I'm going to invest it in some new Ex Gear parts." Kadeem said as the Ex Gear track came into view.

"You mean my new Ex Gear parts." Banjee said as they walked through the entrance of Ex Gear Track.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Swift Lance!" Ming shouted as her bey knocked Poison Lancer.

"Ugh, Ming can we stop battling for a while?" Icarus asked as he caught his bey.

"Ugh yeah." Ming said as she caught her bey.

"I can't even give you a good battle anymore." Icarus said as he began laughing.

"We need to make you stronger." Ming said as she began laughing.

"Well since your training with me that shouldn't be too hard." Icarus said as he examined his bey.

"Charlotte told me how I could become stronger so if we keep training like this we'll get stronger in no time." Ming said as she watched Icarus work on his bey.

"You owe me a new fusion wheel." Icarus said as he showed Ming his broken fusion wheel."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gear Second!" Zero shouted as his bey transformed.

"Now were talking." Kuryoku said as his bey collided with Gandora.

"Super-Heat." Zero said as his bey began to let off steam.

"Super Heat Meteor!" Kuryoku shouted as his bey jumped into the air and came crashing down on top of Gandora.

"Super-Heated Quasar!" Zero shouted as Gandora released a giant wave of energy that created an explosion.

"That conditions a perfect." Kuryoku said as he looked up into the sky and noticed it was about to rain.

"Perfect for what?" Charlotte and Yukihana asked as they looked at the sky.

"Remember what I said to you before you left the island?" Kuryoku asked as he looked at Zero.

"Yeah I do." Zero said as he thought about what Kuryoku had said to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Flashback)

"I could have stopped Geno if I had used my real bey spirit." Kuryoku said as he looked at Zero.

"Your real bey spirit?" Zero asked wanting to know what he meant by that.

"My real bey spirit can only be used against really strong opponents, because it can cause my opponents pain if they're not strong enough. The bey spirit everyone else battles against is a weaker version of it." Kuryoku said as he showed Zero his real bey. "It's considered to be one of the gods of beyblade."

(End of Flashback)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That's right I'm using my real bey which means you get to face my real bey spirit." Kuryoku said as he looked up at the sky.

"The real Heavens Dragon." Zero said as he looked up into the sky.

"Ima jibun o miseru! Oshirisu Tenryu!" Kuryoku shouted as lightning began striking the ground around them.

"That's a huge dragon." Charlotte said as she watched the bottom of the dragon move around in the clouds.

"It's been a while, Oshirisu." Kuryoku said as the dragon flew out of the clouds.

"Gear Third." Zero said as his bey transformed.

"You've proven yourself worthy of fighting one of the gods of beyblade." Kuryoku said as the dragon growled at Zero.

"Ugh, T-this much power and all it did was growl at me." Zero thought to himself as he got knocked onto the ground by the sudden gust of wind.

"Call your bey spirit." Kuryoku said as Zero's bey began to glow.

"Gandora!" Zero shouted as Gandora appeared in front of Zero.

"Summon Thunder Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Oshirisu opened its upper jaw and fired a lightning ball at Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as Gandora stopped the attack with a red beam.

"Thunder Force attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Oshirisu opened its lower jaw and fired a lightning beam at Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his Gandora's special move collided with the lightning beam.

"UGH, the power these two bey spirits are creating is unreal!" Charlotte said as she got knocked back by the power of the two attacks.

"I can't believe how strong these guys are." Yukihana said as she helped Charlotte stand up.

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a beam of grey fire.

"Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Oshirisu fired a beam of lightning from its lower jaw.

"Go Gandora!" Zero shouted as the two attack collided with each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You sure about this?" Kadeem asked as he watched Banjee pull out his wallet.

"You know I am." Banjee said as he placed his money on the left lane.  
"No, no, no I told you." Kadeem said as he placed his money on the person he thought would win. "You never bet that much money on the left lane you always bet that money on the right lane."

"And the winner is!" The Announcer shouted as the winner passed the finish line.

"I don't believe it." The two teens said as they looked at the person that won.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"The WBBA gave me one of their best job positions." Arrow said as he told Hunter about his new job.

"I hope you know I'm your boss." Hunter said as he began to laugh.

"Wait what?!" Arrow said as mouth fell open.

"Yeah, the director told me you were getting a better job. That job just so happens to have me as the boss." Hunter said still laughing at Arrow.

"Well you know what this means?" Arrow asked as he looked at Hunter.

"What?" Hunter asked trying to figure out what it meant.

"After finish our work for the day we can go looking for girlfriends." Arrow said as he began laughing.

"Ugh, I better ask the director to give you a different job." Hunter said as he put his head on the table.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey knocked Phoenix into a wall.

"You're not half bad." Akashi said as he caught his bey.

"Thanks." Scarlet said as she caught her bey.

"See you around." Akashi said as he began walking away.

"I can't figure him out." Scarlet thought to herself.

"Looks like there's a battle going on over there." Akashi said as he looked to his left to see two bey spirits fighting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You should challenge Zero to a rematch." Misaki said as she leaned against Akito.

"Once this battle is over I will." Akito said as he watched the two dragons fly into the air.

"HEY!" Charlotte and Yukihana shouted as they waved to Misaki and Akito.

"Come on." Misaki said as she ran towards Charlotte and Yukihana with Akito.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Full power. Thunder Force Attack!" Kuryoku shouted as Oshirisu fired a beam of lightning at Gandora.

"Final Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a stream of grey fire.

"This battle is awesome." Charlotte said as Misaki and Akito stood next to her.

"We should head inside." Misaki said as it began to rain really hard.

"GUYS! The battle is a draw!" Charlotte shouted as she watched Heavens Dragon fly past her head.

"I win." Zero said as Kuryoku's bey spirit disappeared.

"Huh?" Kuryoku said as he looked at Zero. "AHH! I lost."

"He wasn't even paying attention." Charlotte said as she began to laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Kujo! We're going to the restaurant to see everyone." Kuja said as Disk and Kujo grabbed the keys to their hotel room.

"I can't wait to see Akito and Misaki again." Disk said as they walked out of the hotel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(An Hour Later)

"Have you gotten any more memories back?" Yukihana asked as she sat next to Zero.

"No, why?" Zero asked as he looked at Yukihana.

"Umm n-no reason." Yukihana said as she looked away.

"You know something don't you." Zero said as he watched Yukihana turn her attention back to him.

"And what if i do?" Yukihana asked with a grin on her face.

"Tell me." Zero said as Yukihana stood up and began walking away.

"No, there your memories not mine." Yukihana said as she walked over to the door. "Besides you should remember them yourself."

"That's cold." Zero said as he watched Yukihana put her hand on the door of the B-pit.

"Don't worry you'll remember eventually." Yukihana said as they both began laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(A Few Hours Later on top of the B-pit)

"So where are you going next?" Zero asked as he sat next to Charlotte.

"I'm not sure. I haven't found any more strong bladers so I think I'll just stay here for a while." Charlotte said as she watched the sunset.

"The great Charlotte can't find any strong bladers. That's a first." Zero said as he began to laugh.

"When I find a strong blader I'll let you know." Charlotte said as she began to laugh.

"I wonder what that blader will be like." Zero said thinking of all the bladers they had encountered over the last few months.

"I hope he or she isn't insane." Charlotte said thinking of Geno.

"Looks like the sunset is over." Zero said as he stood up and began walking to the door.

"That sunset was beautiful." Charlotte said as she stood up and began walking to the door.

"IT was nice talking to you but I've got some business to take care of." Zero said as he began walking down the stairs with Charlotte.

"Are you going to battle someone?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Zero.

"Two people." Zero said as he walked passed Madoka and Kyoya.

"Akito and Yukihana?" Charlotte asked as they walked out of the B-pit.

"How did you know?" Zero asked as he put his jacket on.

"Yukihana said she wanted to battle you to test her skills." Charlotte said as they saw two figures in the distance. "We should team up against them."

"That sounds like a great idea." Zero said as he stopped walking in front of Yukihana and Yukihana.

"Ready?" Akito asked as he got his bey ready for battle.

"I hope I can stand a chance against Zero." Yukihana thought to herself as she got her bey ready for battle.

"I'm going to be in this battle to." Charlotte said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"Three." The four bladers said as Misaki watched them.

"Two." Misaki said as looked at each balder.

"Misaki, you should join us." Akito said as he prepared to launch his bey.

"One." Misaki said as she got her bey ready for battle.

"I'm joining this battle to!" Scarlet shouted as she got her bey ready for battle.

"LET IT RIP!" The five bladers shouted as they launched their beys at each other.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I hope you guys liked the story! That's all for this story but don't worry I'm making another one I've got a few more ideas that need to be stories XD Kuryoku did have the power to stop Geno but he just wasn't himself that day.

Who do you think won the bet? Banjee or Kadeem or did they both lose their money XD

I want to thank everyone that reviewed the story! You guys are awesome and I love reading your reviews! :D

I've kept you guys here long enough.

Review please!

Stay Gold and Awesome!


	28. The Brawl To End Them All

Chapter 28: The Brawl to End Them All

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(At Night)

"LET IT RIP!" The six bladers shouted as their bey collided and created an explosion.

"Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Ice Dragon.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Saber Tooth into Snow Storm Dragon.

"Striker!" Charlotte shouted as her bey collided with Strike Ninja and knocked him into Saber Tooth.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey shot everyone's bey with a red beam.

"Dodge it." Charlotte said as her bey dodged the red beam.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Halberd.

"Striker!" Charlotte shouted as her bey collided with Ice Dragon.

"Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey knocked Gandora across the street.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey shot forward and knocked Saber Tooth into Strike Ninja.

"Stealth Attack!" Akito shouted as his bey disappeared and collided with Gandora.

"Snow Storm!" Yukihana shouted as her bey began to whip up a snow storm.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with Strike Ninja and knocked him into Snow Storm Dragon.

"Ugh, Stealth Attack!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey shot Strike Ninja with a red beam.

"Assault Mode Activate!" Akito shouted as his bey transformed.

"Snow Storm Wave!" Yukihana shouted as her bey sent out a giant wave of ice towards Strike Ninja.

"Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Snow Storm Dragon and changed the course of its attack.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey was knocked into Gandora.

"Snow Storm Wave!" Yukihana shouted as her bey tried to freeze Saber Tooth.

"Saber Tooth Slash!" Scarlet shouted as her bey knocked Snow Storm Dragon into Strike Ninja.

"Striker!" Charlotte shouted as her bey collided with Strike Ninja.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as Strike Ninja knocked Halberd into Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey shot Strike Ninja with a red beam.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey charged at Gandora.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey charged at Strike Ninja.

"Striker!" Charlotte shouted as her bey charged at Gandora and Strike Ninja.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sounds like those guys are having a party." Kyoya said as he watched the street become filled with explosions.

"Don't be jealous of them." Madoka said as she examined Leone.

"I'm not jealous of them; I just wish Gingka would battle me. I'm getting tired of him dodging me." Kyoya said as he looked at Madoka.

"He's not dodging you." Madoka said as she cleaned Fang Leone's fusion wheel.

"Yeah he is, he's scarred he'll lose to me once we battle." Kyoya said as sat down next to Madoka.

"He's probably saving the world again. First it was from Ryuga, then Dr. Ziggurat, and last but not least Nemesis." Madoka said naming all of the people Gingka had battled and beaten.

"Excuses." Kyoya said as he watched Madoka examine Fang Leone's spin track.

"Maybe you're the one avoiding him." Madoka said as she began laughing.

"I don't run from anything!" Kyoya said as he slammed his fist against the counter.

"Don't break my counter." Madoka said as she set Fang Leone's spin track on the counter.

"Is Kyoya gone yet?" Gingka asked as he walked into the B-pit.

"Get over here Gingka!" Kyoya shouted as Gingka ran out of the B-pit.

"Leave me alone Kyoya!" Gingka shouted as her tried to run from Kyoya.

"I guess five minutes of peace and quiet is too much to ask for." Madoka thought to herself as she watched Kyoya run out of the B-pit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Halberd Finisher!" Charlotte shouted as her bey slammed Ice Dragon into the side of a building.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Halberd away.

"Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Yukihana's.

"Snow Storm Wave!" Yukihana shouted as her bey knocked Saber Tooth into Ice Dragon.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey shot Strike Ninja with a red beam.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey slammed Gandora into a nearby trash can.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey knocked Strike Ninja away.

"Halberd Finisher!" Charlotte shouted as her bey collided with Strike Ninja.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey slammed Halberd into a wall.

"Halberd Finisher!" Charlotte shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey shot Saber Tooth with a red beam.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey slammed Gandora into a wall.

"Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Ice Dragon.

"Snow Storm Wave!" Yukihana shouted as her bey knocked Ice Dragon and Saber Tooth away.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey shot Snow Storm Dragon with a red beam.

"Snow Storm Wave!" Yukihana shouted as her bey created a wave of snow.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as the two special moves collided.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Halberd.

"Black Halberd!" Charlotte shouted as her bey knocked Strike Ninja away.

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey knocked Halberd into a wall.

"Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey collided with Misaki's and created an explosion.

"Assault Slash!" Akito shouted as his bey collided with Gandora.

"Snow Storm Wave!" Yukihana shouted as her bey knocked both beys away.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey shot Strike Ninja with a red beam.

"Buster Mode!" Akito shouted as his bey changed modes.

"Jet Stream!" Zero shouted as his bey collided with Akito's and created an explosion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(Outside the B-pit)

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus came crashing down on top of Fang Leone.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as his special move knocked Pegasus into the air. "Ride the wind Leone!"

"Look out!" Gingka shouted as Fang Leone knocked Pegasus out of the tornado.

"King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!" Kyoya shouted as Fang Leone created a reverse tornado.

"Ugh, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus became trapped inside the reverse tornado.

"King Lion Furious Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as Fang Leone sky dived towards Cosmic Pegasus.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus jumped into the air.

"Take him down Leone!" Kyoya shouted as the two beys collided in midair.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as his special move boosted the power of his bey.

"N-no, no Leone!" Kyoya shouted as Fang Leone was knocked further into the air.

"Pegasus Star Booster Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus landed back inside the bey stadium and began charging up for its next special move.

"King Lion Furious Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as Leone tried to attack Pegasus.

"Fly high into the sky Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus flew past Fang Leone.

"Don't run from me!" Kyoya shouted as he watched Cosmic Pegasus fly higher into the sky.

"I'm not running." Gingka said as Cosmic Pegasus disappeared.

"I can't see Pegasus." Kyoya said as he looked up at the sky.

"Pegasus Stardust Driver!" Gingka shouted as Cosmic Pegasus came crashing down on top of Fang Leone.

"Don't let him defeat you Leone!" Kyoya shouted as the two beys created an explosion.

"Go Pegasus!" Gingka shouted as Fang Leone was knocked into the side of the B-pit.

"I told you guys to be careful!" Madoka shouted as she ran out of the B-pit. "If you guys break a window I swear I'm going to-"

"I win!" Gingka shouted interrupting Madoka.

"Shut up." Kyoya said as he walked over to Fang Leone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ice Tail!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Saber Tooth.

"Saber Claws!" Scarlet shouted as her bey knocked Ice Dragon into a wall.

"Gear Twelve!" Charlotte shouted as she finished her chant.

"Gear Second!" Misaki shouted as her bey transformed.

"Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as her bey charged at Saber Tooth.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey intercepted the attack.

"Saber Tooth!" Scarlet shouted as her bey was knocked into the river.

"You survived my best special move. I'm impressed." Charlotte said as Ice Dragon knocked halberd away.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look." Misaki said as her bey collided with Halberd.

"Snow Storm Wave!" Yukihana shouted as her bey knocked Halberd and Ice Dragon away.

"I found my bey!" Scarlet shouted as she held up her bey.

"Black Halberd!" Charlotte shouted as her bey knocked Snow Storm Dragon into the river.

"You did that on purpose!" Scarlet shouted as her bey was knocked out of her hand.

"Ice Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey collided with Halberd.

"Star Destroyer!" Charlotte shouted as her bey knocked Ice Dragon into the grass.

"I think it's time I finally showed you just how strong I am." Misaki said as her bey began spinning faster and faster.

"Votre deuxième engrenage peux pas me batter." Charlotte said in French.

"Troisième engrenage." Misaki said in French.

"Vous parlez français aussi?" Charlotte asked realizing Misaki knew how to speak French.

"Yeah, I know how to speak French." Misaki said as her bey transformed.

"I didn't know someone else had unlocked Gear Third." Charlotte said as she watched Misaki's bey achieve its new form.

"I achieved it a few months ago." Misaki said as the two beys circled each other.

"Let's put that gear to the test." Charlotte said as her bey charged at Misaki's bey.

"Frozen Dragon!" Misaki shouted as her bey charged at Halberd.

"Star Destroyer!" Misaki shouted as the two beys collided and created an explosion.

"Full power!" Misaki shouted as the two beys created another explosion.

"Full power!" Charlotte shouted as the two beys created another explosion.

"Ugh, Frozen Dragon?" Misaki said as she waited for the smoke to clear.

"I didn't know you were this strong!" Charlotte said as she tossed Frozen Dragon to Misaki. "You picked a nice name for your bey too."

"T-thanks." Misaki said as she caught her bey.

"I want to battle you when you get even stronger." Charlotte said as she picked up her bey.

"We found our beys!" Yukihana and Scarlet said as they walked over to the two teens.

"Who won the battle?" Scarlet asked as she looked at Charlotte.

"You should have been watching." Charlotte said as she looked around for Akito and Zero. "What happened to Akito and Zero?"

"There battle went somewhere in that direction." Misaki said as she saw an explosion in the distance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"It's great to be back!" Zeth shouted as he entered the bey shop.

"I missed the bey shop." Ev said as she sat behind the counter of the bey shop.

"Where should we go for our date?" Zeth asked trying to figure out a good place to go.

"We should go watch a few Ex Races." Ev said knowing they both liked Ex Racing.

"To the Ex Track!" Zeth shouted as he ran out of the Bey Shop.

"Three, two, one." Ev thought to herself as Zeth came running back inside the Bey Shop.

"Come on!" Zeth said as he grabbed Ev's hand and pulled out of the chair.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gear Second." Zero said as his bey transformed.

"Buster Mode." Akito said as his bey transformed.

"Graveyard Bomb!" Zero shouted as his bey created an explosion.

"Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey fired a stream of white fire at Gandora.

"Boundless Giga Rays!" Zero shouted as his bey fired a red beam to stop Akito's special move.

"Full power!" Akito shouted as his bey began to spin faster and faster.

"Gear Third." Zero said as his bey transformed.

"Shooting Cosmic Flare!" Akito shouted as his bey fired a stream of white fire at Gandora.

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a stream of grey fire at Strike Ninja.

"Ugh, Come on Strike Ninja!" Akito shouted as the two special moves collided.

"Agh, Come on Gandora!" Zero shouted as the two special moves created an explosion.

"Assault revival." Akito said as his bey lost its armor.

"I can't remember the last time I had this much fun battling someone." Zero thought to himself as Gandora started to spin faster and faster.

"Flying Guillotine Mode." Akito said as he activated his gantlet.

"Cemetery Fire!" Zero shouted as Gandora fired a stream of grey fire at Strike Ninja.

"Flying Guillotine!" Akito shouted as he swung his bey at Gandora.

"Gandora!" Zero shouted as his bey was knocked into a pile of crates.

"Strike Ninja!" Akito shouted as his bey was knocked into a pile pipes.

"Gandora is still in one piece." Zero said not believing how much punishment Cemetery Gandora could take.

"Strike Ninja lives!" Akito shouted as he retrieved his bey from the pile of pipes.

"We'll call this a draw for now." Zero said as he put his bey in his pocket.

"You guys aren't too hard to find." Charlotte said as she walked over to the two teens. "Who won the battle?"

"It was a draw." Zero and Akito said wishing there could have been a winner.

"Looks like you guys will just have to settle this another time." Charlotte said as she rubbed her eyes. "That battle lasted a lot longer than I thought it would."

"Yeah, I think it's time we get some sleep." Akito said as he began walking away with Misaki.

"That was an awesome battle." Scarlet said as she walked away with Yukihana.

"My battle was a draw to." Charlotte said as she began walking away with Zero.

"Next time there's going to be a winner." Zero said as he looked at Charlotte.

"Until then let's get stronger." Charlotte said as she looked at the sky.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The End

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This is the final chapter.

To MoonstoneWings, your right I couldn't end it with a cliffhanger XD so here you go the awesome battle.

To BlackCatNeko999, your right they did lose their money XD

Misaki had unlocked Gear Third! Go Misaki! Oh she said Gear Third (Troisième engrenage) in French :P

I'll start working on the next story soon, but first I need to finish some new characters. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Review please!

Stay Gold and Awesome!


End file.
